O príncipe dos piratas
by Kuroyama Izumi
Summary: Piratas sequestram o príncipe inglês, Naruto. Dentre eles, o sexy capitão Uchiha Sasuke, famoso Sharingan. Tradução, SasuNaru.
1. Prólogo

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko(_underline_)sayo ( http // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid _sinal de igual _1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Naruto tem dono, mas o Sasuke ta livre pra ser meu (6).

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Prólogo_

O famoso navio pirata conhecido como "Falcão Vermelho" se movia violentamente, açoitado pelas tormentosas ondas do mar, as quais causavam estalos na madeira, o que fazia com que os tripulantes acreditassem que o barco se partiria a qualquer momento. O céu estava coberto por densas nuvens escuras que ofuscavam a lua e sua luz, mergulhando o local na mais profunda penumbra, que só era quebrada por relâmpagos, seguidos de trovões. As gotas de chuva golpeavam com furor os tripulantes, como se fossem torpedos. O forte vento rasgava as velas, tornando a navegação quase impossível. Era como se o próprio Poseidon estivesse expressando sua ira. Depois de varias angustiantes horas de tensão, o mar retornou à tranqüilidade.

- Quero o relatório dos danos – disse um homem barbudo e ruivo. Seu olho esquerdo estava coberto por um emplastro e o direito possuía um tom esverdeado. Suas roupas eram vermelhas enquanto suas botas e luvas de couro eram pretas.

- Sim, capitão! – respondeu um dos piratas.

- Essa tormenta com certeza foi uma das piores – disse uma voz feminina. Era uma bela mulher de cabelos negros e olhos da cor de sangue. Trajava uma roupa toda negra, assim como suas luvas e botas.

- Demais, eu diria – respondeu o ruivo.

Passada uma hora, o pirata retornou com o relatório sobre os danos. Não eram muito graves, a não ser pelas velas, as quais muitas haviam sido levadas pelo vento, e por alguns canhões que se perderam no mar.

- A que distância estamos da ilha? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Umas poucas léguas – respondeu a mulher.

- Então...

- Navio a vista! – gritou o vigia, interrompendo o que o pirata pretendia dizer.

- Pelas tripas do diabo! – grunhiu – Todos a seus postos!

O barco que havia chamado a atenção do vigia parecia, na verdade, um barco fantasma, pois não conseguia se ver nenhuma alma viva a bordo.

- Não gosto disso – disse o ruivo.

- Pai, não achas que seria bom investigar? – Perguntou-lhe a mulher.

- É uma boa idéia.

- Bom. – disse – vocês, preparem-se para a abordagem – dirigiu-se a alguns piratas próximos.

Prendeu-se um barco a outro e a jovem, seguida por um grupo de piratas, adentrou o desconhecido.

---

Um pirata, um jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos café, entrou em um dos camarotes.

- Não se aproxime! – Bradou uma voz feminina que parecia pronta para atacá-lo.

---

- Rosa Negra – Um dos piratas dirigiu-se a mulher.

- O que aconteceu, Dragnar? – Perguntou.

- Este barco só tem cadáveres... – disse, pretendendo continuar a falar, mas sendo interrompido pelo som de um disparo.

- Mas que demônios foi isso? – exclamou a jovem para logo se dirigir na direção de onde se havia ouvido o disparo – Mas o que demônios fizestes, Eric?- perguntou espantada ao ver Eric com uma pistola na mão e aos seus pés, o corpo já sem vida de uma mulher.

- Ela me atacou primeiro! – grunhiu.

Ambos escutaram, em alguma parte do camarote, o choro de um bebê. A pirata procurou por todo o local até conseguir encontrar uma pequena criança de cabelos negros, que chorava com toda a força que seus pulmões lhe permitiam.

- Você é um idiota, Eric! – disse a mulher, com o bebê em seus braços – A única coisa que essa mulher queria era proteger seu filho.

O homem se aproximou da companheira, ainda com a pistola na mão e a apontou para a cabeça do pequeno.

- Não seja por isso. Vamos fazer esse bebê se unir à mãe dele... – disse, mas foi desarmado pela mulher.

- Nem pense em tocar nesse menino! – Disse, com fúria contida.

- Por acaso a Rosa Negra descobriu seu lado maternal? – zombou.

- Não enche – grunhiu, enquanto se dirigia a saída – Vamos voltar para o barco.

- Como quiser..., "Capitã".

---

A mulher adentrou o camarote que pertencia ao pirata ruivo, mais conhecido como o temido "Barba Vermelha", o pirata mais perigoso e cruel que já cruzara os sete mares.

- E o que encontraram? – Perguntou, sem encará-la.

- Somente cadáveres – disse – esse barco foi atacado antes de chegarmos.

Barba Vermelha por fim mirou sua filha e notou que trazia algo em seus braços.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou intrigado.

- É o único tesouro que não levaram – disse, revelando o bebê que agora dormia calmamente.

- Um bebê... – disse sorrindo enquanto pegava a criança no colo.

Um silêncio pairou sobre o lugar.

- Decidi que vou ficar com ele – disse a mulher com segurança.

- Tens certeza disso, Roxiel?

- Sim, pai.

- Tens consciência que já não poderá mais seguir com sua vida de pirata?

- Sim, por enquanto.

- E por que queres isso?

- Por que esse menino será o seu herdeiro.

- Já tenho uma herdeira; – disse – é você.

- Agradeço, pai. – sorriu – Mas sei muito bem que precisas de um menino como herdeiro... E este será perfeito – constatou enquanto pegava novamente a criança.

- Se é o que você deseja... – a mulher apenas assentiu – Assim será! – disse, recebendo um sorriso da filha.

- Obrigada, pai.

- E como ele se chamará?

A mulher se manteve calada por algum tempo para então encarar o ruivo.

- Sasuke.

- Sasuke? – repetiu – É um tanto incomum.

- Ele não é como todo mundo. – comentou sorrindo para o bebê – Já que conseguiu conquistar o coração da Rosa Negra.

Barba Vermelha sorriu antes mesmo de tal constatação. Sabia que seu novo 'neto' estava destinado a algo muito importante.

- Suponho que devo começar a aceitar a idéia de ser avô – disse, deixando escapar umas risadinhas – Acho que já estou velho.

- Não diga isso, pai. Ainda és muito jovem.

- Bom, seria melhor voltarmos à ilha. Quero me vangloriar por meu neto.

A mulher sorriu feliz em constatar que o pai havia aceitado o bebê rapidamente. Olhou o pequeno que dormia em seus braços. Estava segura que de aquela criança se tornaria o melhor dos piratas, inclusive melhor que ela e o próprio Barba Vermelha. Despediu-se de seu pai e foi até seu camarote a fim de preparar uma cama para o bebê, seu filho, o neto de Barba Vermelha, conhecido como o rei dos piratas.

---

Yay!! Prólogo já traduzido (sou muito eficiente huhuhh). Agradeço de todo meu coração a youkosayo por me permitir traduzir essa maravilha de fanfic. Realmente, **me apaixonei** perdidamente pela historia e creio que vocês também irão! Esse capítulo eu traduzi muito ao pé da letra, mas no próximo eu prometo melhorar!


	2. Infância

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer: **Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Naruto tem dono, que é o Sasuke.

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Infância _

Uma criança de nove anos estava na margem de um rio. Seus cabelos eram negros, assim como seus olhos. Sua respiração era um tanto quanto agitada e suas pequenas mãos sustentavam uma fina espada, mais exatamente um florete. Mirava a mulher de cabelos negros a sua frente com o cenho franzido. Ela também portava uma arma idêntica a do filho. A moça de olhos vermelhos sorriu e atacou novamente, desarmando o garoto com apenas um golpe, fazendo-o cair. Insistente, ele se pôs novamente de pé, recuperando sua arma.

- Não... Me... Renderei..., Mamãe – disse cansado. Rosa Negra voltou a sorrir.

- Fico feliz em saber. – disse ao mesmo tempo em que levantava seu florete – Por hoje é só. – acrescentou, dando-lhe a espada.

- Não! – Gritou o menino – Recuso-me... A perder!

- Mas tu não perdeste. – a mulher o encarou sobre seu ombro para logo depois se aproximar do filho – Diga-me uma coisa... Sente-se humilhado por eu ser uma mulher? – Perguntou, se ajoelhando para ficar a altura da criança.

- Claro que não!

- Bem, porque não deve – dizia enquanto acariciava-lhe a cabeça – Você sabe que é muito forte e que não deve se sentir humilhado por perder uma batalha.

- Sou o herdeiro do grande Barba Vermelha... – lembrou o pequeno. – Mas como vou ser digno de tal título se não sou capaz de derrotar minha própria mãe?

- É verdade. – disse ela com os olhos cerrados e uma mão no queixo – Mas lembre-se: sua mãe é a grande Rosa Negra! – acrescentou, rindo.

Sasuke suspirou resignado. Odiava quando sua mãe tentava explicar seu fracasso com desculpas idiotas. Sabia que sua mãe era forte, forte até demais para uma mulher, mas isso não era justificativa para que ele fosse derrotado toda vez. Não podia permitir tal coisa. Foi repetido ao garoto que ele era o herdeiro do grande Barba Vermelha e aquilo já havia fixado em sua cabeça. Queria demonstrar para todos que tinha a capacidade de ser melhor que seu avô e melhor que qualquer outro pirata. Mas o que queria mesmo era deixar sua mãe orgulhosa.

- Vamos voltar. – disse-lhe a mulher.

- Não, quero continuar!

- Sasu, eu fico muito feliz em saber que você se importa com seu treinamento, mas não deve exagerar.

- Quero continuar...

- Que menino... – suspirou – Sabia que você lembra muito a mim quando tinha a sua idade? Olha, não precisa se esforçar até esgotar por completo suas energias. Lembra que foi isso mesmo que eu te disse quando estavas aprendendo a nadar? – Sasuke assentiu.

- Dissestes que eu primeiro devia aprender a flutuar para depois ir adiante.

- E agora você nada melhor que eu! – disse, dando uma palmadinha na espada – Então relaxe. Não é por madrugar que amanhece mais cedo.

O pequeno somente assentiu. Sabia que sua mãe tinha razão.

- Anda, vamos comer. Acredito que o velho 'perna de pau' tenha cozinhado algo comestível desta vez.

- Não entendo porque não cozinham essas mulheres que só servem para levar os homens para cama – a mulher começou a rir por conta do 'inocente' comentário do filho.

- Como disse, é só para isso que servem mesmo.

- Para isso que servem as mulheres? – Perguntou encarando a mãe – Para serem usadas?

- Somente as que acreditam que são destinadas a isso – respondeu dando os ombros.

- Mas você não, né, mãe?

- Não. Minha auto-estima não é tão baixa a esse ponto.

- E os homens?

- Hm?

- É que outro dia vi um homem fazendo com outro isso que as mulheres fazem.

- Sim – para a mulher o comentário parecia perfeitamente normal, já que os piratas eram desprovidos de vergonha ou pudor, chegavam até a transar na frente de outros. Sendo assim, não era de se surpreender que o garoto houvesse testemunhado este tipo de ato – Alguns homens preferem a companhia de outros homens, assim como existem mulheres que preferem a companhia de outras mulheres, mas isso não é ruim. Só diferente.

- Mas, ao contrario das mulheres, os homens não podem ter filhos.

- Aí se engana! Existem homens que podem ter filhos.

- Então pra que existem as mulheres se os homens podem ter bebês?

- Isso é uma questão de gosto.

- Ah... E você, do que gosta? – Se as outras perguntas não a incomodaram, essa o fez.

- Etto... Tanto faz, enquanto eu possa "jogar" um pouco com alguém...

- Ah...

- Então vamos comer. Sabes que esse velho é capaz de vir aqui nos buscar. Deve se lembrar do que aconteceu na última vez.

- Sim – respondeu o pequeno, consciente de que o velho era capaz de qualquer coisa para fazer com que comessem suas 'delícias' da culinárias.

---

Um ancião, portador de uma perna de pau, servia mãe e filho. A comida era uma espécie de ensopado de aparência suspeita.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Sasuke com uma pontada de asco enquanto cutucava a comida como se esperasse que ela fosse sair andando.

- É uma receita secreta! – disse o homem com um sorriso no rosto – Mas não queiram saber os ingredientes, essa receita vai comigo para o meu caixão.

- Graças aos céus! – disse Sasuke aliviado, fazendo com que o ancião fizesse uma careta e a mãe, uma boa gargalhada.

- Vamos, garoto! – disse indignado – É com razão que dizem que a maçã cai muito longe da árvore.

- O que vem a ser isso, perna de pau? – Perguntou a mulher, deixando de rir e arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Ele é exatamente como você quando pequena.

- E o que esperava, velho? – Disse incomodada – Ele é meu filho! – O velho apenas sorriu.

- Oi, velho – chamou o menino.

- O que é, Sasuke?

- Quando meu avô retorna?

- Na próxima lua cheia.

- Mas receio dizer que não estaremos aqui quando voltar.

- Por que não estaremos, mãe?

- Que moleque... Não estavas obstinado em sair da ilha e aprender a navegar?

- Isso quer dizer que... – começou, com esperança na voz.

- Que assim seja – respondeu a mulher, brincando com a comida.

O menino sorriu feliz. Finalmente teria a oportunidade de sair da ilha e provar que era o melhor.

---

Sasuke tinha um tique nervoso no olho. Há alguns meses haviam saído para o mar. Esperava que atacassem alguma embarcação, lutassem contra pessoas fortes ou buscassem algum tesouro, mas em vez disso estavam em um porto, trajando roupas que, em sua opinião, eram ridículas.

- Mãe, o que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou incomodado – Pensei que atacaríamos barcos, procuraríamos tesouros ou, no mínimo, lutaríamos contra algum soldado espanhol.

- Não fique ansioso, Sasu – disse a mãe, que usava um grande vestido estilo vitoriano e tinha um penteado diferente, da época.

- Mãe, por que temos que usar essas roupas ridículas?

- Você quer que nos prendam assim que desembarcarmos? Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não pretendo ficar em uma prisão, mesmo que as comidas desses lugares sejam muito melhores do que as comidas do 'perna de pau' – disse brincalhona.

A criança bufou, ignorando o comentário de sua mãe.

- Fique tranqüilo, Sasuke – disse Kakashi, um dos melhores homens que havia na tripulação de Rosa Negra – Na minha opinião, algumas vezes tem-se mais diversão em terra do que no mar.

O menino cruzou os braços fazendo birra, o que encantou sua mãe, que achava aquela atitude adorável.

- Então, melhor irmos. – disse a mulher, entrando no bote junto a seu filho – Kakashi, você fica a bordo. Mas não faça nada estranho porque faz pouco tempo que consertamos o navio.

- Não se preocupe, não farei – disse em um tom pouco confiável.

Rosa Negra suspirou enquanto o bote era baixado para o mar.

---

Enquanto isso, em terra, uma carruagem elegante cruzava as ruas do belo porto. Nela, um pequeno loiro, de aproximadamente uns sete anos estava acompanhado de uma mulher ruiva da aristocracia e mais alguns homens da classe, um deles, muito parecido com o pequeno.

- Naruto, não se aproxime da janela – disse a mulher, que continha um leque, com o qual se abanava, na mão.

- Mas mãe, a paisagem é muito bonita – disse o pequeno loiro.

- Príncipe, não contrarie sua mãe – pediu um dos homens.

- Não vejo qual o mal nisso, Catherine – disse o homem loiro.

- Kaseiyo – disse a mulher, irritada – Nosso filho é um príncipe e como tal não pode fazer essas coisas e nem sequer se misturar com esse tipo de gente.

O pequeno voltou a sentar e suspirou triste. Odiava ser um nobre e não poder fazer o que meninos da sua idade faziam. Olhou seu pai que lhe deu um sorriso, animando-o. O menino correspondeu o gesto.

---

- Mãe – chamou, enquanto se ajeitava no colo da mãe, molesto.

- Sasuke, pare com isso – disse a mulher, enquanto tentava arrumar o traje – o que você quer?

- Para que viemos, exatamente?

- Para um baile, para que mais?

- Um... Um baile? – Perguntou com o tique em seu olho.

- Sim – disse a mulher simplesmente – Anda, sei que você irá se divertir e quem sabe ainda encontre uma linda menina ou menino com o qual possa 'brincar' por um momento.

- Mãe, você é uma pervertida!

- Você acha mesmo? – disse em tom inocente – De qualquer maneira, precisamos ir senão vamos nos atrasar.

---

Naruto estava em uma parte agradável do salão palácio, admirando os convidados enquanto estes bailavam. Pareciam estar se divertindo. O pequeno suspirou e saiu, buscando um terraço próximo.

- Parece que não sou o único que está entediado aqui – Disse Sasuke, que já se encontrava ali.

- Des... Desculpe-me... Não sabia que...

- Tudo bem – disse Sasuke se aproximando do loiro corado – Me chamo Sasuke e você?

- Sou Naruto Uzumaki.

- Naruto? – repetiu – Nome interessante. Diga-me, sua mãe também te arrastou para esse baile estúpido?

- A-Algo assim... – O loiro encarava o chão, muito corado. Aquele moreno era extremamente bonito.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- S-Sete. E-E você?

- Nove – disse simplesmente.

- D-De o-onde você é-é? – perguntou com timidez – E-eu... Nunca h-havia visto v-você por aqui...

- Não sou daqui. Minha mãe me enganou quando me trouxe... – disse irritado.

- Eh?

- Não faça caso – disse, mirando-o diretamente nos olhos – Diga-me, você gostaria de dançar comigo? – o loiro assentiu debilmente.

Sasuke o tomou pela cintura e iniciou a dança ao ritmo de uma doce melodia e nem se deu conta de que eram observados pela mulher de olhos vermelhos e por um homem de longos cabelos negros e pele um tanto quanto pálida.

- Seu filho não perde tempo – disse o homem – que nem a mãe.

- Hn... Diga, Orochimaru, como vai nosso pequeno plano?

- Como o vento na popa, minha querida – disse sorrindo.

- Então é questão de esperar o momento certo para atacarmos.

O homem sorriu ao saber que em breve seus desejos seriam realizados e aquele reino finalmente cairia em suas mãos.

---

No dia seguinte, Sasuke e sua mãe regressavam ao barco. O porto estava cheio de pessoas, em sua maioria, marinheiros, como de costume. Não tardou para Sasuke se deter.

- O que aconteceu, filho? – perguntou a mulher dos olhos vermelhos.

- Mãe, quem são esses sujeitos? – o pequeno sinalizou para um local do porto onde havia uma porção de homens, todos presos e sendo exibidos como se fossem uma espécie de prêmio.

- Venda de escravos – respondeu.

- Mas eu achei que somente aqueles que têm pele escura fossem escravos. Esses aí são brancos.

- É porque esses são considerados traidores da coroa e por isso muitos são tratados como animais, às vezes até pior.

Sasuke não perguntou mais nada. Acercou-se do lugar, atravessando a multidão e sob os olhos confusos da mãe cortou as cordas.

- Ah não! – disse a mulher que imediatamente correu na direção do garoto para ajudá-lo a se livrar de uns escravistas que lutavam contra ele, o que ocasionou em uma verdadeira confusão.

---

Rosa Negra havia conseguido escapar com Sasuke e um jovem de olhos e cabelos negros, com aparentemente doze anos. Por ser muito parecido com seu filho, resolveu ajudá-lo.

- Parece que obtivestes sucesso – disse Roxiel para o filho.

- Não acho que seja hora para me repreender, mãe – respondeu Sasuke.

- Tem razão – disse, olhando para o outro moreno – Oi, garoto, como se chama?

- Sai – respondeu.

- Bom, Sai, sejam bem vindo ao mundo da pirataria. – sorriu – Deixemos a cerimônia para mais tarde, precisamos sair daqui.

Ao mesmo tempo, no palácio, o pequeno Naruto olhava ora para o céu, ora para os jardins. Suas bochechas estavam levemente coradas por causa da lembrança da dança com certo jovem de olhos negros.

- Espero poder vê-lo de novo algum dia – disse, com esperança. No fundo, sabia que era algo quase impossível.

---

- Isso foi divertido – disse a pirata. Custara para conseguirem abandonar o porto.

- Rosa Negra, você sempre se mete em confusão – repreendeu o 'perna de pau'.

- Espera um pouco, desta vez não fui eu! – defendeu-se – De qualquer maneira é melhor dar roupas limpas para esse garoto, comida e depois colocá-lo para descansar. Mas por todos os oceanos, que chamem outro para cozinhar, senão você vai matá-lo.

- Muito engraçadinha, Roxiel. – grunhiu o velho – Anda, vem comigo, moleque – Sai assentiu e seguiu o pirata.

- Vá com ele, Sasuke.

- Mas, mãe...

- Nada de 'mas', mocinho. Isso é um castigo por você quase matar sua mãe.

O menino suspirou e seguiu o moreno e o velho.

- Então, Sasuke libertou esse garoto?

- Libertou, Kakashi – sorriu a mulher – e ainda lutou divinamente.

- Matou alguém? – Perguntou Eric, o castanho que havia tentado matar Sasuke quando ainda era um bebê.

- Sim, três soldados.

- Bom menino – disse.

- Bom, deixem de lado as fofocas e voltem a trabalhar. Vamos aproveitar o vento, precisamos voltar a ilha o quanto antes.

- Sim, capitã! – Os demais responderam em uníssono.

A pirata apoiou-se na borda e olhou o porto enquanto este desaparecia à sua vista. Sorriu. Sabia que não demoraria muito tempo para voltar a se encontrar com aquela serpente e algo lhe dizia que quando isso acontecesse, a vida de seu filho mudaria completamente.

- Pergunto-me aonde esse vento nos levará... – sorriu. Logo retornou para o controle do barco.

---

**NT**: Wee! Cap um pra vocês deliciarem seus olhos (sim, aquele era o prólogo). Infelizmente o próximo capitulo só vem lá pro dia vinte. Eu vou viajar, sabem XD Mas eu vou deixá-lo já traduzido e nas mãos da beta e assim que chegar eu posto pra vocês.


	3. Um declínio, um consentimento parte I

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer: **

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Um declínio, um consentimento (parte I)_

Ankoku, o temido navio de Rosa Negra retornou à ilha de Barba Vermelha, onde o mesmo já se mantinha a espera no cais

- Fico feliz por retornarem. – sorriu para a filha e para o neto.

O menor fitou o avô, fez uma reverência e logo em seguida se retirou dali.

- E então, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o pirata à filha, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

- Está irritado porque a primeira viagem não foi o que esperava.

- LEVASTE-O CONTIGO PARA VER AQUELA SERPENTE DESGRAÇADA? – Gritou o ruivo.

- Sim.

- Mas em que demônios você estava pensando?

Antes que Rosa Negra pudesse responder, ela e o pai foram interrompidos pelo pirata de cabelos prateados.

- O que aconteceu, Kakashi? – perguntou a mulher.

- O que faremos com o menino que você e Sasuke salvaram?

- É mesmo... Por hora... – disse pensativa – deixo você e o 'perna de pau' encarregados dele.

- Como quiser, capitã. – respondeu Kakashi para logo se retirar.

- Acho que tens muito que me explicar, filha.

- Tenho, papai, tenho.

---

- Entendo porque Sasuke fez isso. – disse o pirata entre risadas.

- Não vejo graça nisso, papai.

- A cada dia que passa esse menino se torna mais parecido com você quando pequena.

- Hum. Eu não tentei te matar só para bancar a heroína – rebateu a mulher, inflando as bochechas.

- Pode até não ter tentado me matar, mas pelo que me lembro, quase terminamos em uma prisão – disse. A mulher já havia corado antes mesmo do pai terminar a frase, fazendo-o rir mais.

- Estás muito engraçadinho, pai. – disse, rubra.

- Bom, bom – disse, procurando terminar de rir – Voltando ao assunto, o que pretende fazer com o moleque?

- Ficarei com ele. Tenho outra opção?

- Ele será membro da tripulação?

- Sim. Além disso, ele e Sasuke já estão bem amigos. E percebi que o menino aprende muito rápido.

- Ele e Sasuke, amigos? – surpreendeu-se o pirata.

- Sim, também fiquei chocada. – respondeu a mulher, tomando um gole de cerveja.

- Fico contente por ele em saber que tem alguém de sua idade para conversar – disse o ruivo sorrindo.

- Eu também, papai.

---

A Rosa saiu da cabana do pai em direção a sua, onde teria certeza que encontraria Sasuke e os demais.

- Então seus pais eram artesãos... – disse Kakashi surpreendido.

- Sim.

- E como você foi parar naquela situação? – perguntou o pequeno Sasuke.

- Foi porque meus pais prestaram assistência a um pirata – respondeu, baixando os olhos – Ele... Ele apareceu um dia, na porta de nossa casa, muito ferido. Nós o ajudamos, mas...

- Vocês não sabiam que era um pirata até que os guardas chegaram... – completou Kakashi. Sai assentiu.

- E então meus pais foram brutalmente assassinados por serem considerados traidores e...

- Bom, chega dessa melancolia – interrompeu Kakashi – agora você tem uma nova família: nós.

- Obrigada. – sorriu.

- Você não tem o que agradecer. – disse Roxiel, que estava apoiada no vão da porta.

- Mãe...

- Bom, Sai, de agora em diante você é o novo membro de minha tripulação. – informou enquanto se aproximava dos três rapazes.

- É mesmo, mãe? – perguntou Sasuke, procurando disfarçar a felicidade com a notícia.

- Melhor não ficar muito emocionado filho. – disse a mulher com sarcasmo – Por enquanto, Sai dormirá na cabana de Kakashi porque se eu te colocar com o 'perna de pau', é capaz de você amanhecer morto por causa da comida. – Os três a olhavam com uma gota e Sasuke manteve o comentário "Como se você soubesse cozinhar, mãe..." apenas para si.

- Não seria incômodo ele ficar com você, Kakashi?

- Claro que não. – respondeu sorrindo – Será bom ter alguém com quem conversar.

- Então está decidido. A partir de agora, você fica com Kakashi. – disse sorrindo, se dirigindo a Sai – Então, Kakashi, se comporte por que agora você viverá com um menino. Nem pense em levar seus amiguinhos.

O homem de cabelos prateados corou fortemente.

- Mãe, acho que você deixou o Kakashi sem jeito.

A mulher riu.

- Sinto muito, não era minha intenção.

Seu tom de voz não era nem um pouco convincente.

---

Já fazia alguns meses que Sai unira-se a tripulação de Rosa Negra e Barba Vermelha. Durante esse tempo, desenvolveu uma forte amizade com Sasuke, ambos eram praticamente inseparáveis, vivendo quase sempre juntos. Quase sempre porque a única coisa que não faziam juntos era compartilhar o mesmo teto. Nesse dia, em especial, decidiram ir a praia juntos e acabaram por ver algo que jamais haviam presenciado. A uma certa distancia deles, ocorria uma cerimônia fúnebre. Não que já não houvessem visto pessoas mortas antes já que, apesar do pouco tempo de Sai na pirataria, o moreno já fora responsável por um grande numero destas. Sasuke então era incomparável. O que havia impressionado os garotos era ver que os piratas realizavam tais cerimônias.

- Não sabia que piratas também tinham essas cerimônias. – disse Sai olhando para o amigo.

- Nem eu... – confessou.

- Isso é porque elas são raras. – disse a voz de uma mulher.

- Mãe.

A pirata sorriu para o filho.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sai.

- Por que é difícil um pirata morrer em terra... – disse. Os meninos a olharam ainda sem entender – Piratas são homens e mulheres do mar. – continuou, enquanto se aproximava deles – O oceano faz parte de nós, assim como fazemos parte dele. Por isso, quando morremos, nossos corpos são atirados ao mar.

Os meninos voltaram a observar o funeral. O pequeno bote que levava o corpo incendiou-se rapidamente, enquanto se afastava da praia devido a corrente do mar.

- É por causa do licor. – disse a mulher, antes que os meninos perguntassem – Um pirata precisa do licor tanto quanto precisa respirar.

- Você não acha que está exagerando? – Perguntou Sai, de maneira respeitosa.

- Quando você tiver a idade do velho 'perna de pau', com certeza não dirá isso – disse – Enfim, meninos, vamos andando. O sol vai se pôr e ainda temos muito trabalho.

- Sim.

---

Já havia anoitecido e Sasuke se encontrava deitado na areia, admirando o céu. A seu lado, estava seu avô.

- Vê aquela estrela mais brilhante?

- A maior?

- Sim. Essa estrela de chama Polaris. Ainda em mares do ocidente, essa estrela sempre lhe mostrará o norte. Se um dia você se perder no mar, use-a como guia para encontrar o caminho de volta pra casa.

- E como se chamam essas que parecem formar um homem com lança?

- Essa é a constelação de Órion, o caçador.

Barba Vermelha continuou a mostrar as constelações, sempre explicando a importância de cada uma para a navegação. Até o momento em que o pequeno Sasuke mudou radicalmente o tema.

- Vovô, para onde vão os piratas quando morrem?

- Voltamos ao oceano. Convertemos-nos na suave brisa que move as embarcações, ou em ondas, ou em peixes... Em diferentes coisas do oceano.

- Não entendo. Como podemos voltar ao mar?

- Você já viu o que acontece com os corpos de pessoas e animais quando morrem?

- Sim. Os abutres e outros animais os devoram.

- Sim. E com isso, passam a fazer parte da terra. – disse – O mesmo acontece com os corpos que são jogados ao mar. Tornam-se alimento de seus habitantes.

- E o meu pai também?

A pergunta pegou de surpresa o velho pirata já que Sasuke nunca havia mostrado interesse em saber quem era ou alguma outra coisa a respeito de seu pai.

- Também. – disse sem mentir. Acreditava que os verdadeiros pais de Sasuke faziam parte do oceano agora – E tenho certeza de que ele será o vento que irá guiar a sua embarcação. Eu também, quando morrer, me converterei em vento para guiar seu navio, assim como sua avó faz com a sua mãe.

O pequeno sorriu. Tanto ele quanto o avô mantiveram silêncio durante um tempo, até o menino resolver falar novamente.

- Vovô, como era meu pai?

Agora o pirata se sentia encurralado. O que poderia dizer ao neto? Que não tinha idéia de quem era seu pai ou sua mãe? Que não era, na verdade, seu neto?

- Ele era muito parecido com você. – disse Roxiel saindo das sombras nas quais estava oculta.

- Filha... – a pirata assentiu para o pai, fazendo-o entender que não devia se preocupar.

- Tinha os mesmos olhos que você. – disse, sem crer que era mentira. Sentia que aquilo era realmente verdade.

- E por que morreu?

- Por que não era pirata. E quanto descobriram que ele tinha relações com a filha do Barba Vermelha... – disse sem terminar a frase. Abraçou o filho e quando o soltou, deu um beijo em seu rosto.

- Vamos, já é hora de dormir.

- Tá, mãe. Até amanhã, vovô. – disse, se retirando dali.

- Por que dissestes isso?

- O que você queria que eu dissesse? Que não sei como era seu pai porque ele não é meu filho? – Nos olhos de Roxiel brotavam algumas lágrimas.

- Filha... Desculpe-me! Sei que você fez isso porque ama Sasuke e não quer machucá-lo.

- Será melhor ir dormir... – disse a mulher – Até amanhã, pai.

---

Os dias se converteram em semanas, que se converteram em meses, e depois em anos. Exatamente três anos. Sasuke era um belo garoto de doze anos, e apesar da pouca idade, suas habilidades de navegação, saque, coisa normal para um pirata, e luta superavam, de longe, as da maioria dos piratas, o que proporcionava um grande orgulho a seu avô, o grande Barba Vermelha, o temido rei pirata, aquele capaz de amedrontar qualquer que fosse a pessoa.

- Avô.

- Oi, Sasu?

- Não me chame de Sasu, avô! – disse, irritado – Já não tenho mais quatro anos, não me trate como uma criança!

- Bom, senhor Sasuke, "o vermelho"(1), o que você quer?

O menino deixou escapar um grunhido antes de continuar.

- Quero ir com você da próxima vez.

- Você brigou com a sua mãe?

Sasuke negou com a cabeça.

- Então?

- Quero navegar junto a um grande pirata como o senhor. Quero compartilhar os mesmos ventos, as mesmas águas.

- Não subestime sua mãe, Sasuke. Ela agora é muito mais forte do que eu fui quando tinha sua idade.

- Sei que minha mãe é forte. Eu nem sequer venço ela em uma batalha, nem consigo cansá-la... – confessou.

- Então?

- Só quero ir com você... Não queres minha companhia?

Naquele momento, o grande e invencível Barba Vermelha havia sido derrotado. Por ninguém mais que seu neto. O velho pirata sorriu.

- Então prepare suas coisas que partiremos assim que subir a maré.

- Sim, capitão! – Disse Sasuke, sem conseguir conter a alegria. Saiu dali rapidamente para preparar suas coisas, com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

Barba Vermelha também sorriu. Sentiu-se feliz por o neto decidir lhe acompanhar em sua grande aventura, pois sentia que não iria poder compartilhar muitas dessas com ele.

- Pai? – chamou Roxiel com um tom de preocupação na voz.

- Filha... – o ruivo a olhou meio surpreso, pois não havia percebido a aproximação da mulher.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, não aconteceu nada. São apenas coisas de um velho caduco. (2)

- Velho, você? – Disse a pirata fingindo surpresa. – Por favor, pai! Velho é o oceano e mesmo assim é capaz de acabar com vários navios ao mesmo tempo.

O pirata sorriu e mirou a filha, que trazia algo coberto com um pano preto em suas mãos.

- O que é isso?

Roxiel sorriu e tirou o pano de cima do objeto. Uma bela espada, cuja lâmina possuía o desenho de uma serpente de um lado e do outro uma fênix.

- Kusanagi. – disse o ruivo, sorrindo para a espada como se fosse uma velha amiga.

- Você me deu quando eu tinha doze anos e agora é minha vez de repassar a Sasuke.

O pirata sorriu e pôs uma mão no ombro da filha.

- Está pronta para sair?

- Sim, minha tripulação está pronta e ansiosa para zarpar.

- Bem, o Falcão Vermelho partirá primeiro, com um dia e meio de vantagem. Encontramos-nos nas Ilhas Virgens, naquele lugar já estabelecido.

- Tá. – disse a mulher – Pai, só lhe peço para tomar conta de Sasuke e Sai. Não os deixe fazer nenhuma besteira.

- Não se preocupe. Mas prometa que você também não vai fazer nenhuma besteira.

- O que você está insinuando? - Ela perguntou ofendida.(3)

- Nada, nada – riu – Bom, irei me preparar. Suponho que você vá procurar Sasuke para lhe entregar a espada, não?

- Sim.

- Então nos vemos em breve, filha.

- Sim, pai.

---

(1) N/A: É assim que se conhece os familiares do Barba Vermelha.

(2) N/A: Sempre quis que um personagem meu dissesse isso XD

(3) N/B: Na versão original era: "- O que você está insinuando ¬¬?", mas para manter o bom nível da fic eu modifiquei explicando o que o emotion queria dizer...

(4) N/T: Que fique bem claro que eu geralmente corto os emoticons porque acho que estragam a estética do texto (sobre o comentário da beta... Bem, ela é exigente – até demais, diga-se de passagem, então sempre corrige uma ou outra cagada que eu faço)... Bom, mais um cap traduzido pra vocês. A autora deixou um link com uma imagem que eu suponho ser dos trajes vitorianos do cap passado.

Ai vai:

http // img253. imageshack.us / img253 / 2051 / comartvictoriangothicnaum2 . jpg

É só tirar os espaços. Até o próximo cap!


	4. Um declínio, um consentimento parte II

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer: **

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Um declínio, um consentimento (parte II)_

- Você parece estar emocionado, Sasuke. – disse sua mãe, encostada na porta do quarto do pequeno.

- Mãe... Eu, bem... Não estás brava?

- Brava? Por quê?

- Por que vou com meu avô e não contigo.

- Na realidade, eu já esperava por isso. – confessou encolhendo os ombros. – Além disso, Sasuke, eu tenho um presente para você.

- Presente?

- Sei que seu aniversário foi há dois dias, mas enfim... Toma. – disse, entregando-lhe a espada.

- O que é? – perguntou, enquanto aos poucos ia descobrindo a bela espada – Uma espada!

- Tem estado com nossa família há bastante tempo. Seu nome é Kusanagi, ganhei do seu avô quando completei sua idade, assim como seu bisavô deu para seu avô. Espero que algum dia você a dê para seu filho.

- Não penso em ter filhos ou me apaixonar. Isso é idiota.

- Está dizendo que seu avô e eu somos idiotas? – perguntou parecendo ofendida.

- Não, você e meu avô são exceções.

- E não tem porque você também não ser uma, Sasuke.

- Não acho que vou encontrar alguém próprio.

Roxiel não pode segurar uma alta gargalhada.

- Você e esse seu ego... – Sasuke olhou para a mãe com os olhos semicerrados, fazendo-se de ofendido, sua mãe sorriu para ele e o beijou no rosto. – Vá logo dormir, seu avô tem o péssimo costume de zarpar antes do nascer do sol.

- Eu sei, mãe.

- Bom, então não discuta comigo e durma. – sorriu, cobrindo o filho e dando-lhe mais um beijo.

- Mãe, não sou mais uma criança...

- Mesmo que você tenha dois mil anos, continuará sendo meu bebê, então se conforme.

- O que diria sua tripulação se lhe vissem assim?

- Se disserem algo, penduro-os junto à bandeira ou lhes dou como comida para os tubarões – disse, rindo descontroladamente, o que fez com que o filho suspirasse resignado.

- Mãe... Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Para que serve essa viagem?

- Vamos procurar um tesouro.

- Nas ilhas virgens?

- Essa é apenas uma parada. Lá nos encontraremos com uma pessoa.

- Com quem?

- Você lembra da primeira vez que saiu da ilha?

- Como esquecer? Você me levou a um baile estúpido e irritante – acusou-a.

- Nessa ocasião não fomos apenas passear ali. A verdadeira razão de nossa visita ao castelo foi para ver alguém.

- Um amante? – perguntou simplesmente.

- Meu gosto não é tão ruim assim.

- Então quem?

- Seu nome é Orochimaru, ou 'cara de serpente' como costumo chamar. É o conselheiro do governante daquele reino.

- E o que alguém como ele tem em comum com alguém como você?

- Digamos que graças a um idiota, lhe devemos um favor.

- Entendo... – disse, caindo no sono. Sua mãe sorriu. Cobriu-o novamente e tirou um pouco do cabelo da testa do menor. Logo depois, saiu da habitação, não sem antes certificar-se mais uma vez de que o filho estava bem. Sasuke dormia abraçado a Kusanagi como se fosse um ursinho de pelúcia.

- Durma bem, meu pequenino – disse, se retirando para seu quarto.

---

Ao mesmo tempo, na cabana em que Kakashi e Sai viviam, o moreno conferia o que levaria para a viagem. Estava tanto ou mais emocionado que Sasuke.

- Sai, durma logo, senão não vai conseguir acordar de manhã.

- Desculpa, Kakashi, mas é que estou um tanto ansioso. Não é todo dia que se está a bordo do mesmo barco que o rei dos piratas! – disse, com os olhos brilhando.

- Mas já viajastes inúmeras vezes com a rainha pirata. – disse, referindo-se a Roxiel.

- Eu sei... E essas viagens sempre são ótimas. Nunca se sabe o que se espera quando se está com a rainha pirata, mas...

O mais velho sorriu e se aproximou do menor.

- Entendo. Espero que Sasuke e você aproveitem e aprendam muito com Barba Vermelha – Sai assentiu – Bom... Agora é hora de dormir. Não quero ter que usar um balde de água gelada para lhe acordar.

- Agora estou com muito sono – disse por conta da ameaça.

Kakashi sorriu e também se pôs a dormir, senão quem seria acordado daquela maneira seria ele.

---

Pela manhã seguinte, Sai e Sasuke já se encontravam a bordo do Falcão Vermelho, para a surpresa do rei dos piratas, antes mesmo dele.

- Então, vejo que estão ansiosos para zarpar.

- Sim! – responderam em uníssono.

---

O dia estava perfeito para navegar, o mar estava calmo e o vento cooperativo, o que foi considerado por alguns como um bom presságio. Barba Vermelha estava em seu aposento, analisando alguns mapas quando um castanho entrou sem avisar.

- Capitão!

- O que aconteceu, Eric?

- Não concordo que esses garotos estejam a bordo. Serão apenas um problema a mais para nós.

- Lembre-se, Eric, de que o capitão aqui sou eu e enquanto você estiver na minha tripulação, a bordo do meu navio, deverá seguir minhas ordens.

- Mas...

- Além disso, MEU neto e Sai são excelentes piratas, melhores que muitos aqui e isso inclui você.

- Compreendo – disse, cerrando os punhos.

- Diga-me, Eric, para que tudo isso? Quando minha filha começou a navegar conosco, você não se opôs, pelo contrário, foi você quem mais a apoiou. Por que agora você se opõe ao meu neto?

- Esse pirralho não é seu neto! É só um bastar... – o castanho não foi capaz de terminar a frase devido ao golpe que levou do capitão.

- Não volte a falar assim do MEU neto! – ameaçou. – Acho que sabe muito bem o que aconteceu com aquele lixo que ousou tocar na minha esposa e não acho que você queira terminar assim.

- Entendo, desculpe-me, me retiro. – disse, saindo dali.

---

- Está tudo muito calmo – disse Sai, apoiado em uma parte da borda do barco (1).

- Demais! – confirmou o menor aborrecido – Pensei que navegar com meu avô fosse mais emocionante.

- Vamos, "vermelhinho", tenho certeza que logo vamos ter alguma emoção.

- Não fale assim, "Saizinho".

- Não me chame de 'Saizinho'. Lembra que sou mais velho que você – disse com superioridade.

- Perdoe-me, an-ci-ão.

- To-ma-te (2)

- Parece que se dão muito bem. – disse um homem de longos cabelos azulados presos em uma trança.

- Você é louco? – gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

- heheheh... Se continuarem assim acabarão casados.

- Nem sob tortura! – disseram novamente ao mesmo tempo.

O homem voltou a rir.

- Akurami, deixe-os em paz. – disse uma mulher muito parecida com o pirata.

- Que sem graça você é, Nami! – queixou-se.

- Não se preocupem com esse 'cabeça dura'. Acho melhor levar ele daqui logo. Até logo, bonitinhos. – disse a mulher analisando os meninos para se retirar dali arrastando o pirata de cabelos azuis. O resultado daquilo foi Sai e Sasuke corados.

- Eles são estranhos – comentou Sai, muito corado.

- Se é assim que é ter um irmão gêmeo, prefiro mesmo é ser filho único.

- Sim – concordou o maior, ainda corado.

---

- Então essa é a famosa Kusanagi... – dizia Sai, enquanto examinava a espada – É realmente muito bonita. Quem quer que a tenha feito é mesmo um gênio!

- Minha mãe disse que está na família há várias gerações e que foi um presente de um Deus para um ancestral nosso.

Sai sequer prestou atenção no que o menor dizia. Estava demasiadamente concentrado em examinar a lâmina, o desenho e no estranho acabamento do cabo, que em si já era uma bela obra prima.

- Sai?

- ...

- DEMÔNIOS, SAI! RESPONDE, SEU IDIOTA! – gritou o mais novo profundamente irritado.

- NÃO GRITA! – respondeu o outro em mesmo tom.

- ENTÃO RESPONDE QUANDO EU FALAR COM VOCÊ!

- Bom, então... O que você quer? – perguntou enfadado.

- Hn... Por que agistes como um idiota? Bom, mais do que o normal?

- Engraçadinho – grunhiu o mais velho.

E mais uma vez os dois iniciaram uma discussão até serem interrompidos pelo som de um trovão, o que fez ambos olharem para o céu. Mas, para sua surpresa, não havia nuvem alguma ali. No mesmo momento, um dos mastros começou a pegar fogo sem que nenhum raio o tivesse atingido. As chamas possuíam cores azuladas.

- Fogo Fátuo – disseram ao mesmo tempo os gêmeos de cabelos azuis.

- O que vocês estão olhando? – gritou Barba Vermelha – Apaguem logo esse fogo!

Imediatamente um grupo de homens se pôs a tentar apagar o fogo que logo foi extinto por não ter se alastrado rapidamente.

---

- Por sorte, quase não houve danos à vela e ao mastro. –informou Eric ao rei pirata, que se encontrava com as mãos sobre o leme do barco – Com uns pequenos ajustes vão parecer novinhas.

- Têm de estar prontas – disse o capitão sem prestar atenção no castanho.

- Não percebe, capitão? Fogo Fátuo é sinal de mau agouro!

- Por favor, Eric... Você acredita nesses contos de velhas supersticiosas?

- Capitão, você, como todo pirata, sabe o significado do fogo fátuo. Você mesmo me disse.

O ruivo deixou escapar um longo suspiro e começou a sentir dor de cabeça.

- Diga-me, Eric... Tudo isso é por causa de Sasuke e Sai, não é? – foi possível sentir a irritação na voz do pirata.

- Claro! Não dá pra perceber que o oceano está inquieto com isso?

- Não diga besteiras, Eric! Deixe esses ciúmes estúpidos de lado! – disse ainda mais aborrecido – Nem meu neto, nem Sai têm culpa de que minha filha não sinta nada por ti.

Eric ficou petrificado. Por acaso era tão óbvio assim?

- Um velho amigo meu dizia: nunca perturbe uma dama, principalmente se esta for mãe... Pois se o fizer, conhecerás o demônio em pessoa – disse o capitão – É o meu melhor homem, um dos mais leais que tenho o prazer de liderar e como lhe considero um amigo a certo ponto e quase um filho, darei um conselho: – continuou mirando o castanho nos olhos – Se queres ter o carinho de minha filha, primeiro conquiste meu neto, mas se queres ter o desprezo de Roxiel, trate mal a Sasuke e ela te odiará até o fim de seus dias. – o ruivo se calou por um momento para logo voltar a falar – Anda, diga a todos para estarem a postos.

- Sim, capitão. Obrigado pelo conselho. – disse, se retirando.

Barba Vermelha suspirou pesadamente para logo retomar o controle da direção do navio.

- Parece que esse garoto não desiste – disse o velho 'perna de pau'.

- É.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Fazia tempo que não navegávamos direito.

- É verdade, desde que meu neto era pequeno – disse, deixando escapar uma risadinha.

- Pois então vamos relembrar os velhos tempos.

Os dois piratas se olharam, trocaram sorrisos e logo se puseram a admirar o horizonte.

---

Um Naruto de apenas dez anos passeava pelos jardins do palácio. Trajava uma roupa branca, a usada para praticar esgrima. A sua frente estava um jovem de dezenove anos. Seu cabelo era loiro, liso e estava amarrado em uma pequena trança baixa. Possuía olhos verdes, corpo bem definido e pele clara. Um jovem bem dotado e desejado por todas as donzelas do reino.

- Creio que seja o suficiente por hoje.

- Ainda... Não estou cansado, dattebayo – disse o pequeno, mesmo que sua voz o denunciasse.

- Não lembras que tu não podes ficar tanto tempo fora do palácio, Naru?

- Não é justo! – disse, inflando as bochechas e cruzando os braços.

- Naruto, quando me pedistes por essas aulas me prometestes que quando eu dissesse que já era suficiente, não contestarias – disse o maior cruzando os braços.

- Mas...

- Naru, sei que queres demonstrar aos nossos pais que sua capacidade pode ir além do que eles esperam, principalmente para nossa mãe.

- Então, se tu sabes – disse, encarando firmemente o irmão – vamos continuar.

O maior suspirou.

- Maninho, se alguém descobre...

- Direi que é tudo culpa minha!

- Sim, claro – respondeu com ironia em sua voz – Com certeza acreditarão que o príncipe herdeiro foi influenciado por seu irmão de dez anos.

- Por favor, Cristian! – Pediu o pequeno.

- Naruto, sabes que não vou deixar de ensinar – disse, ajoelhando-se para ficar da altura do irmão – Mas entenda que o que fazemos não é certo por causa da sua condição de fértil.

- Não é justo!

- Eu sei, Naru, e isso é algo que eu pretendo mudar quando for rei. – sorriu para o menor, que assentiu.

O pequeno Naruto tinha plena consciência de que seu irmão sempre o havia protegido e dado todo o cuidado possível que sua mãe se negou a dar.

- Precisamos voltar agora, temos deveres a cumprir – disse sério.

- Sim – disse Naruto triste.

---

O mar começava a se agitar. O céu que há pouco estava claro e sem nenhuma nuvem, agora estava em trevas, cobertos por densas nuvens acinzentadas, típicas de tempestades, iluminadas por relâmpagos, que se faziam presentes principalmente por conta de seu ensurdecedor estrondo. O vento também se fazia presente, dificultando ainda mais a vida dos homens que, de alguma maneira, buscavam conter as velas e canhões. Enormes ondas bombardeavam sem piedade o casco do barco, ameaçando rompe-lo como se fosse uma simples noz.

Então a tormenta terminou, tão rápido quanto começou.

- Sasuke, Sai, Eric – chamou Barba Vermelha – Quero o relatório dos danos e o tempo que levaremos para consertá-los.

- Sim – os três responderam ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa tormenta surgiu do nada – comentou 'perna de pau' em tom sério.

- Sim. E foi forte demais para meu gosto.

- Mas ao menos o pior já passou.

Parecia. Mal sabiam o quanto estavam enganados, pois apenas há algumas horas da direção na qual se dirigiam, um navio inglês que havia se separado de sua esquadra por conta da tempestade, se encontrava exatamente na rota do Falcão Vermelho.

- Avô. – disse Sasuke em tom sério.

- Qual o relatório dos danos, Sasuke?

- A vela principal ficou em um péssimo estado: três homens têm ferimentos graves e outros cinco, feridas leves, sem contar que perdemos um...

- Isso é uma pena... – disse o ruivo.

- Também perdemos uns canhões e há uma pequena rachadura que já está sendo consertada.

- Que comecem a reparar o máximo de danos possíveis e que alguém se ponha como vigia.

- Eu irei.

- Tudo bem, mas tenha cuidado, Sasuke.

Pouco menos de dez minutos que Sasuke tomara seu posto, o moreno avistou um barco com a bandeira britânica e rapidamente avisou a todos que estavam ali perto, gritando:

- Barco inimigo à vista!

Minutos depois era travada uma luta pela sobrevivência.

Ambos os barcos estavam unidos e a impetuosa luta acontecia principalmente no convés. Os soldados britânicos estavam oferecendo uma grande dificuldade ao rei dos piratas e seus homens já exaustos por conta da tempestade que há pouco haviam enfrentado.

Sai e Sasuke estavam de costas um para o outro, lutando com todos os soldados próximos.

- Sasu... Vá com Barba Vermelha – disse o maior.

Sasuke assentiu e rapidamente se dirigiu ao posto de comando, matando qualquer inimigo que estivesse em seu caminho.

- Avô! – gritou se aproximando de Barba Vermelha e ficando de costas para o avô.

- Fico feliz por estar bem, Sasuke – disse, arrancando o pescoço do adversário com a espada.

- Digo o mesmo, avô – respondeu, para logo lançar longe, com apenas um chute, um dos soldados.

O que ninguém esperava era por um plano por parte dos britânicos. Assim como fazem lobos com suas presas, os inimigos foram, aos poucos, separando avô e neto. Quando Sasuke já não podia mais ver ao avô, seis soldados se aproximaram com claras intenções de acabar com a vida do garoto, que matou quase todos com facilidade. Contudo, um deles o golpeou, fazendo com que caísse.

Semi-consciente, pôde ouvir gargalhadas e, imaginando que esse seria seu fim, fechou os olhos, mas um gemido de dor, juntamente com algo caindo sobre seu rosto o fez abri-los novamente. À sua frente, estava seu avô, de joelhos, enquanto soldados se postavam ao seu lado com espadas manchadas de sangue.

- A-Avô...

O ruivo caiu de costas rapidamente, enquanto que as gargalhadas dos soldados ficavam mais altas. Sasuke postou-se de pé, irado e com os olhos vermelhos pela fúria que o assolava naquele momento, o que fez com que os assassinos de seu avô recuassem um pouco. O menino gritou de fúria, matando todos que via a sua frente. Ainda sim, parecia que os tripulantes do Falcão Vermelho não mais resistiam às investidas dos soldados britânicos, não fosse o Ankoku e sua tripulação ter entrado em cena e exterminado os inimigos restantes.

- Sasuke! – Roxiel procurava o filho na confusão.

A pirata encontrou o garoto arrasado com o corpo de Barba Vermelha nos braços.

- Sasuke... – chamou com ternura, tentando esconder a própria tristeza em ver o pai morto.

O menino ergueu o rosto, repleto de fios de sangue, como se fossem lágrimas.

- Sasu... Venha... – disse, o abraçando com delicadeza.

- M-Mãe... Meu a-avô... Ele... Ele morreu por minha culpa... – reagiu, deixando que as suas lágrimas se misturassem ao sangue em seu rosto.

- Acalme-se... Já passou...

Sasuke separou-se da mãe, tomou a Kusanagi banhada de sangue em mãos e olhou ambas as tripulações do Falcão Negro e do Ankoku.

- O que estão olhando? – disse com frieza – Precisamos chegar às Ilhas Virgens!

- Por acaso você não tem sentimento, moleque? – Gritou Eric, com lágrimas nos olhos – O capitão... O capitão morreu e você nem parece dar importância! ELE MORREU POR SUA CULPA!

Sasuke lançou um gélido olhar para o castanho, porém não falou nada. Simplesmente se dirigiu a cabine do avô. Sua mãe não o seguiu. Sabia que o filho precisava ficar sozinho naquele momento. Se aproximou do corpo do pai e limpou o sangue.

- Eric, traga algumas mantas. – ordenou. O castanho apenas assentiu.

Roxiel acariciou o rosto do pai. O rei havia sucumbido, mas em seu lugar agora haveria alguém muito mais poderoso. Alguém realmente digno do título de "Rei pirata".

---

Só esclarecendo umas coisinhas:

(1) A borda do barco, vocês sabem... Se tiver um nome e alguém souber me diga.

(2) Não me perguntem, esse apelido é coisa da autora...

Continua...


	5. Sua irmã?

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer: **

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Sua irmã??_

Roxiel envolveu o corpo do pai em uma das mantas que Eric havia lhe dado. Encarou os que a cercavam e estes logo entenderam o recado.

- Sei que não é o usual, por estarmos em alto mar, mas... Acho que todos aqui desejam dizer algo antes que se una ao oceano.

- Eu gostaria de começar. – disse o perna de pau.

- Sinta-se a vontade, velho.

A nova rainha tinha plena consciência de que perna de pau e seu pai haviam sido grandes amigos e companheiros inseparáveis, desde antes de Barba Vermelha ter o título de rei pirata. Era capaz de o velho estar sofrendo mais que ela própria.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke estava deitado na cama do avô, abraçando a Kusanagi. O cheiro do falecido pirata estava por toda parte.

- Sasuke...

- Não estou com paciência para conversar, Sai. Deixe-me em paz.

- Vamos, 'vermelhinho'... Todos estão se despedindo dele, dizendo o que sentem...

- Eu não direi adeus e nem vou expor meus sentimentos na frente de todos. Ele já sabe o que eu sinto e isso é mais do que suficiente. – disse, sem encarar o amigo – Agora a única coisa que desejo é ficar sozinho.

Sai suspirou resignado.

- Como quiser, irmão. Mas saiba que pode contar comigo quando precisar.

- Obrigado, Sai. Mas por enquanto me deixe sozinho...

- Tudo bem, vermelhinho. Vou indo.

- Sim.

O maior fechou a porta para logo regressar à popa. Ali, todos ainda estavam despedindo-se do rei pirata, mesmo que alguns não optassem por falar, talvez por não se sentirem dignos. Alguns que ousavam abrir a boca, logo perdiam a pouca força que lhes restava e caiam no choro.

- E você, Sai, não se pronunciará? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Não. Não o conhecia o suficiente.

- Entendo.

Quando faltava apenas mais um. Rosa Negra, a pirata na qual a morte do sanguinário 'Barba Vermelha' a fez 'rainha', agora a mais temida dos piratas. A mulher se pôs em frente às tripulações e começou a discursar.

- Frederico de Lacurd... Mais conhecido como Barba Vermelha, foi um grande homem, capitão e pirata... Devemos muito a ele e não temos como pagar; Pessoalmente, eu lhe devo demais. Foi ele quem sempre acreditou em mim, salvou meu filho... Foi um grande pai, um amigo inestimável, um avô carinhoso... Mas não devemos ficar lamentando sua morte, pois sabemos que ele está aqui, no nosso lado. – disse, levando a mão ao peito – Estará conosco enquanto lembrarmos de seus ensinamentos ou quando sentirmos a brisa marinha acariciando nossos rostos ou movendo nossos navios. Saberemos, sem dúvida, que ele estará conosco até que os mares desapareçam e nós, piratas, não sejamos mais do que personagens de histórias fantásticas criadas para assustar crianças.

Rosa Negra silenciou-se e nenhum único som foi emitido. No ar, pairava uma calmaria que só Barba Vermelha podia dar.

- Adeus, pai – disse Roxiel rompendo o próprio silêncio para então, com a ajuda de Eric e do velho 'perna de pau', lançar o corpo ao mar.

---

Enquanto isso, muito longe dali, Christian, o príncipe herdeiro e filho do rei Inglês Kaseyo, caminhava tranqüilamente pelos corredores do palácio.

- CHRISTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – gritou um homem de cabelos brancos, vestido de acordo com sua posição social na nobreza.

- Ai não...

- CHRISTIAN! – Gritou novamente para logo saltar sobre o menino, levando ambos ao chão.

- Ai! – reclamou – O que pensas que está fazendo, vovô? Queres me matar?

- Pensas, por acaso, que seu avô seria capaz de fazer algo de mal, Christian? – Perguntou, com uma expressão que lembrava a de um cordeiro prestes a ser sacrificado.

- Isso não funciona comigo, vô.

- Você é cruel com o seu velho e cansado avô.

- Quando te convém. – disse se levantando – Então, o que queres?

- Quero sua ajuda nas minhas investigações.

- Nem louco! Já não sou mais criança, vô! – disse, cruzando os braços – Já sou maduro e não penso mais em fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Vamos, será divertido! Nas casas de banho há muitos lugares para se espionar. – disse, com uma expressão pervertida no rosto.

- Agora eu compreendo a verdadeira finalidade dessas casas de banho! Você é um pervertido!

- Ah, vamos... Sei muito bem que também gostas de fazer... "Investigações..."

- Vô, eu seria incapaz de espionar uma dama! – respondeu corado.

- JIRAYA! – Gritou uma voz feminina, proveniente de uma mulher de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, que trajava um elegante vestido amarelo claro.

- T-Tsunade... O-Olá!

- Vó. – disse o jovem, fazendo uma reverência para a mulher.

- Jiraya... Outra vez estás tentando fazer com que meu neto vire um pervertido? – Disse irritada.

- É... Eu não! Não sou capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas... – forçou um sorriso.

- Não acredito – respondeu com azedume.

O menor se limitou a sorrir de maneira um tanto nervosa.

- É... Vó... – Disse o príncipe – A que devemos a honra de sua presença?

- Estou atrás do Naru. Você o viu?

- Deve estar com o seu instrutor, eu penso.

- Tens certeza de que ele não anda praticando esgrima escondido? – perguntou de maneira desconfiada.

- Imagino que não. – respondeu um tanto nervoso – Naruto está proibido de praticar esgrima.

- Guarda as desculpas para seus pais, Christian. – disse a mulher – Então?

O loiro suspirou, derrotado:

- Provavelmente, está em seu quarto. Há pouco terminamos as lições e com certeza está emburrado porque as interrompi.

- Entendo.

- Vocês... Não irão contar para os meus pais, vão?

- Não o faremos se nos prometeres algo. – disse Jiraya.

- O quê?

- Que continuarás a ensiná-lo. – disse a loira.

- Vó...

- O fato de Naruto poder conceber filhos não faz dele uma mulher, portanto é ridículo que o tratem como se fosse uma.

- Por isso, gostaríamos que lhe ensinasse tudo o que esteja a seu alcance.

O jovem sorriu e assentiu.

- Sim. Obrigado.

---

- Rosa Negra! – chamou Kakashi, após meia hora do término do 'funeral'. – Quais as ordens?

- Continuaremos a viagem. – disse, sem deixar de fitar o mar.

- Quem comandará o Falcão Vermelho?

- Eu o farei. – disse Eric em tom firme.

- Não. A maioria dos tripulantes do Falcão Vermelho não está em condições de comandar o navio, e você está incluso nisto.

- Mas sou o segundo aqui mais apto a navegar...

- Isso é o que dizes, mas seus sentimentos estão a flor da pele. Duvido que consiga comandar o barco de maneira racional.

- Mas...

- Eu o farei. – disse Sasuke.

- Você? – Zombou o castanho – Se eu não estou em condições, imagine você.

- Mãe, por favor... Durante todo esse tempo você e meu avô me treinaram para que eu pudesse ser o sucessor do rei pirata. Se não posso comandar o Falcão Vermelho, não terei a capacidade de ser um sucessor à altura.

- Então está certo. Você comanda o navio, Sasuke.

- O QUÊ? Mas, Roxiel... – disse Eric.

- Porém, Kakashi ficará para te ajudar e não quero argumentos.

- Tudo bem, mãe.

- Então, o que estamos esperando? Temos que continuar a viagem.

Por fim, estavam nas Ilhas Virgens. Desembarcaram em um pequeno porto escondido demais para ser de conhecimento dos Ingleses.

- O que faremos aqui? – Perguntou Sasuke à mãe.

- Esperaremos a chegada de Karin. Ela será nossa guia.

- Karin?

- Foi a navegadora de Barba Vermelha durante um tempo. – Respondeu Kakashi.

- Por enquanto, vamos ficar aqui e descansar. Kakashi, Eric, cuidem para que o Falcão Vermelho seja consertado. – disse Roxiel.

- Como quiser, capitã.

- Mãe, aonde você vai?

- Irei buscar Karin. Se você e Sai desejarem, podem dar um passeio pelo porto.

- Tá.

A mulher sorriu e logo deixou o local.

---

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, uma mulher de cabelos ruivos e olhos esverdeados, trajando um vestido de cor verde clara estava bem próxima de onde nossos queridos piratas se encontravam.

- Não pode ser... É ele... – disse irritada.

- Madame... – disse um homem – Sua carruagem a espera.

- Espere um momento aqui.

- Como quiser, madame.

A mulher se aproximou do local onde estava o Falcão Vermelho.

- ONDE ESTÃO? – gritou a mulher, assustando quem estava por ali.

- C-Constance... – Disse Eric, surpreso – O que fazes aqui?

- Não me venha com isso, Eric!! – disse ainda mais irritada. - Em que buraco estão escondidas essas serpentes que são meu pai e Roxiel??

- Não te dou permissão de insultar minha mãe! – Disse Sasuke aborrecido.

- Mãe? – repetiu a ruiva. – Então a inútil da Roxiel teve um filho... E com certeza, sendo a puta que é, nem deve saber quem é o... – A mulher não foi capaz de concluir a frase por ter recebido uma bofetada de Eric.

- Não te dou permissão de falar assim da capitã.

A mulher encarou-o de forma fria, enquanto cobria a bochecha com a mão.

- És um...

- Nossa, eu jurava que por aqui tinha algo podre, mas pensei que fossem apenas os peixes em decomposição. – disse Roxiel, que vinha acompanhada de uma jovem de cabelos negros e óculos, trajando uma calça preta e uma larga camisa de mangas compridas na cor branca.

- Digo o mesmo... – disse, analisando as duas mulheres – E onde está essa rata?

- Se te referes... Ao teu marido, deverias saber melhor onde guardas suas coisas.

- Como te atreves...? – Perguntou ofendida.

- Sasuke, – sussurrou Sai – quem é essa bruxa?

- Não sei, mas estou com muita vontade de matá-la.

- Bruxa? – Repetiu Eric, que havia ouvido a conversa – Isso é elogio pra ela.

- A conhece, Eric? – Perguntou Sai.

- Seu nome é Constance de Hyuuga, esposa do Conde Hyuuga. Também é a irmã mais velha de Roxiel.

- Irmã??? – gritaram ambos os meninos, desviando a atenção das mulheres para eles.

- Mãe, isso é verdade?

- Para minha desgraça, é. – disse cruzando os braços.

- A desgraça é minha! – Disse a ruiva – Não sei o que fiz para merecer ser parente daquele selvagem e desta puta.

- Não volte a insultar minha mãe, ou meu avô. – disse Sasuke, desembainhado a Kusanagi.

- Sasuke, acalme-se. Isso é entre esta víbora traiçoeira e eu. – Disse em um tom que o pequeno jamais havia escutado – Constance, se viestes ver meu pai, fique feliz em saber que ele agora faz parte do oceano.

- O quê?

- Agora que já sabes, vá logo embora daqui antes que eu perca minha pouca paciência que resta e acabe te matando.

- Bem... Eu irei, mas voltaremos a nos ver... Irmã... – disse a ruiva, se retirando.

- Antipática como de costume – disse Karin.

- Sim – respondeu Roxiel.

- Tudo bem que a deixemos ir? – Perguntou Sai – Ela pode avisar os soldados que estamos aqui.

- Não se preocupe, Sai. – disse Kakashi – Constance pode até parecer odiar Roxiel, mas jamais faria algo para machucá-la. Afinal, depois de tudo, é sua irmã mais velha.

- Karin...

- Sim, Roxiel?

- Pronta para iniciar uma nova aventura?

- Claro! – sorriu.

- Então, todos a bordo! – completou a ruiva.

---

No próximo capítulo, o encontro de Sasuke e Naruto.


	6. Prisioneiro

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata? 

**Disclaimer: **

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura. 

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela! 

_Prisioneiro_

Já havia se passado seis anos desde a morte do temido pirata Barba Vermelha. Agora, Sasuke havia se tornado um jovem bem dotado, capaz de chamar a atenção de qualquer um, quer fosse mulher, quer fosse homem. Também havia desenvolvido e aperfeiçoado a habilidade tanto com a luta de espadas ou qualquer arma quanto com a luta corpo a corpo. Para completar, tornara-se um estupendo capitão e tal eram suas habilidades que alguns chegavam a afirmar que Sasuke era melhor que o próprio Barba Vermelha. O capitão do Falcão Vermelho agora era conhecido como Sharingan. 

- É o suficiente por hoje, Sasuke. – Disse a ruiva, guardando a espada. 

- Ainda não estou cansado, mãe! – Respondeu, firme. Sua voz era tão bela que era capaz de levantar o desejo da mais puritana das pessoas.

- Fico contente em ver que te dedicas a teu treinamento, mas não deves exagerar. 

- A idade está lhe afetando, mãe. – Retrucou, mergulhando a cabeça em um rio que ali havia. 

- Está chamando sua mãe de velha? – Perguntou, fingindo indignação para logo dar-lhe, de maneira brincalhona, um 'tapinha' na cabeça. 

- Claro que não, mãe! – disse com um pequeno sorriso – Eu não seria capaz de dizer que a Rosa Negra está murchando. 

- Engraçadinho... – disse, entregando-lhe a espada – vamos, temos que voltar.

- Quando o idiota do Gaara chega?

- Se não me engano, hoje – Roxiel sorriu de forma pervertida – Sei que estás ansioso para ver teu amorzinho, mas...

- O QUÊ? – gritou abismado – Estás louca? 

- Então, Temari ou Kankuro?

- Mãe, não tenho mal gosto – disse, lançando à mulher um olhar frio. 

- Bem, bem.. Não se irrite muito ou vai ficar velho cedo. 

- Hn.

Ambos mantiveram silêncio até Sasuke romper, um tempo depois:

- Mãe...

- Sim?

- Por que queres ver Gaara?

- Nós, queres dizer – disse, olhando-o de relance enquanto continuava a caminhar – Lembra que és o rei dos piratas. 

- Príncipe, você quer dizer – corrigiu em tom neutro – Ainda não sou digno para tomar o lugar de meu avô. Não consegui derrotar nenhum de vocês dois – a última frase saiu quase que em um sussurro, porém devido à proximidade de mãe e filho, a ruiva ouviu, mas preferiu manter silêncio. 

- Temos que ficar atentos à Inglaterra e a França. Declararam-nos guerra – disse calmamente – Disseram que não descansarão até nos ver todos mortos, por isso, formaram uma aliança. 

- Como sabes? 

- Orochimaru... 

- O que esse tipo tem a ver com isso?

- Já ouvistes falar da Serpente Branca?

- É ele?

- Sim, - respondeu – Orochimaru quer o domínio da Inglaterra e para isso, precisa se livrar da família real sem levantar suspeita, ou ele pode... 

- Pode...?

- Tomar o príncipe mais novo como esposo. 

- Se casar com um pirralho mimado? – Zombou – não creio que o pai vá permitir, além disso, é mais fácil ele se casar com uma princesa tão, ou mais malcriada que ele.

- O príncipe mais novo é fértil...

- Então não é um pirralho mimado, e sim uma menininha malcriada.

Roxiel lançou um olhar de censura ao filho, que percebeu que havia ido um pouco longe demais. 

- E o que temos a ver com tudo isso?

Justo quando a ruiva ia responder um jovem também ruivo, de belos olhos de cor verde-água, pele clara e uma estranha tatuagem na testa, surgiu em frente a eles. 

- Gaara – grunhiu Sasuke em tom baixo.

- Gaara, que bom te ver de novo – sorriu Roxiel.

- Idem, Roxiel – respondeu, sem sentimento algum na voz. 

Gaara era um jovem que muito cedo havia se tornado capitão. Possuía dois irmãos mais velhos, Temari, uma garota loira de caráter um tanto sombrio e Kankuro, um homem bastante estranho, com o qual se deveria tomar muito cuidado.

- Que tal ir direto ao assunto? – sugeriu Gaara. 

- Para mim está ótimo – disse Sasuke – quanto menos eu tiver que olhar para essa sua cara, melhor.

Gaara sequer respondeu, contudo dedicou a Sasuke um olhar assassino, que não foi capaz de assustar o príncipe dos piratas. 

- Vamos lá, meninos, deixem de lado essa briga – comentou Roxiel, que já enjoara de tanto assistir às discussões dos garotos – A que devemos sua visita, Gaara?

- Roxiel, sabes que não sou nenhum mensageiro nem nada, mas como bem sabes, minha tripulação e eu somos os únicos que conhecem a localização desta ilha. 

- O quê? Você fazendo favores aos outros? Deve ser brincadeira! – zombou Sasuke.

- E qual é a mensagem? 

- Uma reunião, em terra neutra, para discutir o que fazer com os inimigos. 

- Tudo bem pra mim... Considero a ilha de Tortuga um bom lugar para isso. 

- Como quiser. 

- Então, nos veremos na próxima lua cheia... Mas, já que está aqui, és nosso convidado. Aproveite a estadia.

- Agradeço, mas prefiro ir o quanto antes. 

- Nesse caso então, permita-me apenas reabastecer seu navio. Não aceito não como resposta!

- Tudo bem. 

---

Enquanto isso, na Inglaterra...

- Pai – disse Christian – tu já decidistes se irás aceitar a aliança com a França?

- Sim – respondeu sério – mas tem uma condição. 

- Qual?

- Luis quer que seja uma aliança feita através do matrimônio. 

- O quê? – exaltou-se o loiro para logo resignar-se – Com quem irei casar? 

- Foi decidido que um dos príncipes ingleses casará, mas esse príncipe não és tu. 

- Naruto... – sussurrou Christian – Em que demônios estavas pensando, pai? Com quem meu irmão casará? 

- Com Luis.

- O QUÊ? – disse ainda mais irritado com aquela decisão tomada pelo pai e pelo monarca francês – Luis tem o dobro da idade de Naruto, tanto que poderia ser... Seu pai... – completou, recuperando por fim a paciência – Por que Naruto? 

- Porque é fértil. Luis acredita que se tiver um filho de outro homem, suas qualidades serão excepcionais. 

- Não acredito que aceitastes isso, pai – repreendeu Christian, encarando o chão – meu irmão pelo menos merecia escolher com quem gostaria de casar. 

- Christian... A vida de um rei não é fácil – disse o Kaseyo encarando o filho nos olhos – Deves sempre te preocupar com o que seja melhor para o povo, antes de suas próprias necessidades. 

Christian suspirou pesadamente. Mesmo que odiasse admitir aquilo, seu pai tinha razão. Ainda sim, não lhe parecia justo que seu irmãozinho tivesse de fazer tal sacrifício sendo ele próprio o futuro rei e, por conseqüência, aquele que realmente deveria sacrificar-se em prol do povo. 

- E quando dirás isso a ele?

- Ele já sabe. 

- O quê? – perguntou sem dar tempo de o pai responder de volta, por sair correndo rapidamente em busca do irmão. 

Correu em direção ao labirinto, nos jardins, onde com certeza encontraria o irmão. Para seu alivio, o pequeno encontrava-se sentado na fonte que ficava bem ao centro do labirinto. Seu olhar era completamente vago. 

- Naru... – Disse ternamente. 

- Christian – respondeu o menor, lançando-se nos braços do irmão – eu não quero casar com esse velho! 

- Naru... Sinto muito, irmãozinho... Acredite em mim: se eu pudesse, mudaria de lugar com você. 

- Christian, – disse, apartando-se para limpar as lágrimas. – obrigado, tu sempre cuidaste de mim... 

- Para isso que servem os irmãos mais velhos – sorriu. 

- Te expusestes várias vezes para me ensinar a lutar e a me defender... E já é tempo de por isso em prática Dattebayo – Naruto sorriu de volta. 

- Naru... 

- Além disso... Já aceitei que não irei vê-lo nunca mais... 

- Anime-se, pequeno! Talvez o encontres novamente e talvez ele seja o príncipe que irá te salvar das Garras de Luis III! 

- Obrigado por tentar me animar. 

Christian suspirou. Queria muito arrumar uma maneira de consolar o irmão, mas não fazia idéia de como. 

- Naru, vem sentar nas minhas pernas como fazias quando éramos menores. 

Christian tomou as mãos de Naruto e puxou o pequeno, obrigando-o a sentar em suas pernas sem dar tempo de ele responder ou reagir e colocando seu queixo no ombro do irmão. 

- Vou sentir muita falta de treinar contigo, pequeno.

- Igualmente.

- Também sentirei falta das suas exigências, das suas teimosias, sua animação e as terríveis mudanças de humor que chegam a ser piores de que as de uma mulher... Ouch! – reclamou o maior após receber um empurrão do irmão. 

Christian observou Naruto inflar as bochechas e cruzar os braços ofendido. 

- Mas também vou sentir falta da tua adorável expressão quando te irrito, o quão divertido é fazer isso... E também vou sentir falta da tua obsessão por aquela comida exótica chamada Ramen. 

- E eu vou sentir falta da sua paciência comigo, sua companhia, seus conselhos... Suas tolices... – disse, lançando ao irmão um olhar como se fingisse estar irritado – Você é o melhor irmão do mundo!

- Eu sei.

- E também o mais modesto – censurou-o.

Christian deu uma pequena risada.

- Bem, bem... E quando irás? Já sabes?

- Dentro de um mês e meio... Mais ou menos depois da sua coroação.

- Entendo... É uma pena que esse tratado não possa ser rompido, mesmo comigo como rei.

- Não se preocupe com isso, irmão. – disse, se levantando e lançando um olhar decidido para o maior – Verás que estarei bem dattebayo - sorriu.

- Então nos esqueçamos desse assunto desagradável e vamos nos divertir um pouco.

- Com o quê?

- Vamos cavalgar. Levarei-te para conhecer meu esconderijo.

- É sério? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Sim. Troque de roupa e nos vemos no estábulo.

- Obrigada, irmão! – disse, dando no maior um breve abraço e um beijo na bochecha para logo sair em disparada na direção do palácio.

- Irmãozinhos... – Sorriu Christian, acariciando a bochecha que o irmão havia depositado um beijo.

--- 

Os dois navios piratas mais temidos e suas respectivas tripulações já se encontravam aportados na Ilha de Tortuga, aguardando a decisão daqueles que eram considerados líderes piratas. 

- Então? – Perguntou um dos capitães, um homem musculoso de cabelos negros, que possuía o olho direito coberto por um tapa olho.

- O príncipe mais jovem partirá em alguns dias para a França para ser desposado por Luis III – isso seria uma semana após a coroação do mais velho, que será concluída hoje ao entardecer. 

- Como sabes? – Perguntou um jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. 

- Digamos que uma serpente me contou – todos os presentes entenderam, mas preferiram não se pronunciar a respeito – Como eu dizia, o pequeno partirá para a França e assim que o fizer, o seqüestraremos. 

- Isso não fará com que a Inglaterra e a França fiquem mais unidas?

- Não se os ingleses pensarem que foram seus colegas franceses os autores do seqüestro.

- E como pensas em fazer isso, Rosa Negra? – perguntou Gaara.

- Camuflando nossos navios. – disse Sasuke, compreendendo o plano da mãe.

- Tanto a França quanto a Inglaterra possuem sérias rivalidades e não perdem uma chance de iniciar guerras, sempre alegando defesa própria. 

- E do que iremos precisar? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- No mínimo, cinco navios sem contar o Ankoku e o Falcão Vermelho. 

- Nesse caso então, deixo a disposição meus três navios – disse Gaara.

- E eu também ficarei honrado em por minha esquadra em tão belas mãos. – disse o moreno de nome Bartolomeu, mais conhecido como 'O belo'(1). O comentário incomodou Sasuke e Eric, que não se sentiram a vontade com o tom no qual o pirata havia se dirigido à ruiva. Em outras palavras, estavam com ciúmes.

- Parece divertido. Contem comigo! – disse Lafitte, o pirata provocador (2), o terror do golfo Mexicano. 

- Conte comigo também! – disseram em uníssono os piratas dos remendos e das cicatrizes

- Igualmente. – disse um pirata alvo de olhos dourados. 

- E o que faremos com a armada francesa? – Perguntou Karin – Estaríamos em graves problemas se alguém de lá desse as caras. 

- Faremos com que caiam no nosso jogo.

- Que esperto você é, Sasuke! – disse Karin, sorrindo de maneira descarada e insinuante. 

- Me parece ótimo. – disse Roxiel - E conhecendo o idiota que é o rei da Francinha, cairá perfeitamente em nosso plano e para acompanhá-lo, teremos uma desesperada família real inglesa atrás do seu caçula. Que combinação explosiva!

- E o que faremos com o moleque? – Perguntou Kankuro.

- Do pequeno príncipe cuido eu. Se preocupem apenas com o êxito da nossa brincadeirinha. 

- Bem. Mas para tornar tudo mais emocionante, - disse 'O belo' – lhes emprestarei uns uniformes da armada francesa. 

Rosa negra sorriu e assentiu. Aquela situação era irônica, pois a maioria dos ali presentes, inclusive ela própria, fazia parte de uma das nações em questão e agora os próprios se uniam para destruir as pátrias. 

"A sobrevivência do mais forte, ou nesse caso, do mais astuto."

- Bem, então, Sasuke, Bartolomeu, Bonny (3) e May Read (4) estão encarregados do seqüestro do príncipe, enquanto que Laffite, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Piar e Cornélio se encarregam da armada francesa. 

- Quem nos comandará? – Perguntou Bartolomeu.

- Sasuke – respondeu Roxiel – e também será com o Falcão Vermelho que vocês seqüestrarão o príncipe. Gaara comandará os encarregados da nossa pequena distração para os franceses. 

- E o que nós faremos? – Perguntou Kakashi. 

- O Ankoku irá com Gaara e estará sobre suas ordens, Kakashi.

- E o que farás enquanto isso?

- Irei com Sasuke.

- Isso quer dizer que comandarás meu navio? – Perguntou Sasuke.

- Por acaso não confias em Sasuke? – Indagou Karin. 

- Claro que confio no meu filho. – respondeu calmamente – É que eu adoraria ver a cara no moleque quando cair em nossas mãos. Além disso, lembrem-se de que não posso participar de maneira ativa nessa missão, senão nos descobrirão.

O que Rosa Negra havia dito era pura verdade, visto que ela era a única, pelo menos no mundo dos piratas, que possuía uma coloração tão exótica no olho e, por isso, muitos a chamavam de "demônio dos olhos de sangue".

- E quando partiremos? – Perguntou o pirata das cicatrizes, Piar.

- Amanhã, assim que a maré subir. Então sugiro que aproveitem o tempo livre para a manutenção e o reabastecimento dos navios e se, algum de vocês tem algum Deus, sugiro também que lhe rezem, porque creio que amanhã nem todos regressem. 

- O que faremos depois do ataque? – Perguntou Bonny.

- Os que atacarão os franceses, tomem a rota da Inglaterra, mas desviem-se no meio do caminho e separem-se. O mesmo para os que atacarão os ingleses. Encontraremos-nos aqui novamente dentro de duas luas.

- Por que tanto tempo? – Perguntou Kankuro.

- Para evitar levantar suspeita. Todos acreditam que somos bárbaros que só pensam em matar e que não podemos avistar outro navio sem que iniciemos uma batalha. Se é assim, melhor que continuem com esse pensamento. Não queremos que nos vejam juntos, né? 

A maioria dos presentes sorriu. A verdade era que sua atual líder era brilhante. Parecia que planejava tudo para os mínimos detalhes. 

- E mais uma coisa: – acrescentou – com certeza, França e Inglaterra irão pedir ajuda para a Espanha. Digam aos nossos amigos corsários que se a Espanha resolver ajudar qualquer um dos reinos... As vias marítimas serão interditadas. Creio que isso não convenha à Espanha, já que não desejam perder o controle sobre suas conquistas... – disse com um sorriso – É tudo. Podem se retirar.

Os piratas assentiram e se retiraram, deixando apenas os lideres no local. 

- O que farás com o príncipe, mãe?

- Dentro de seis luas o entregarei à Orochimaru.

- Não entendo porque devemos dar algo a ele. Principalmente algo insignificante como um príncipe Inglês. 

- Para pagar umas dívidas... 

- Nunca me dirás o quê, não é?

- Foi por algo que aconteceu há muito tempo...

- O quê?

- Orochimaru deu minha mãe como presente para seu avô, dizendo que era um presente digno para o rei pirata. 

- Duvido que seja isso. 

- Em parte é.

Roxiel manteve-se em silêncio. Não podia dizer ao filho a verdadeira razão daquele plano.

- E qual a outra parte?

- Não sei... É algo que seu avô nunca quis me dizer, mas devo cumprir em memória dele.

- Entendo... – concluiu Sasuke, saindo dali um tanto magoado. 

- Já é hora de dizer a ele a verdade, Roxiel – aconselhou Kakashi. 

- Se eu contar a ele... Provavelmente me odiaria. 

- És a mãe dele, logo, és a única pessoa que ele não pode odiar.

- Mas e se odiar? – Perguntou. As lágrimas desciam por suas bochechas – Não posso... Não suportaria...

Kakashi suspirou e a abraçou pelas costas, no intento de confortar Roxiel. Mesmo conhecendo-a durante muitos e muitos anos, jamais a havia visto chorar, até aquele momento.

- Estou bem – disse, apartando-se dele – É melhor que arrumes tudo, lembra que o Ankoku está sob o teu comando. E eu te peço... Não, exijo e ordeno que cuides dele como se tua vida dependesse disso, porque assim é! – disse, lançando a Kakashi um olhar um tanto assassino.

- Como quiser, capitã! – respondeu acuado. Quando Roxiel olhava daquela maneira, o melhor a fazer era não contrariar.

--- 

Sasuke estava acomodado sobre o galho de uma árvore e qualquer um que o visse perceberia que estava irritado, pois não era comum que sua mãe escondesse segredos. 

- Sasuke. – chamou Karin dali debaixo, sem obter resposta insistiu novamente – Sasuke!

- O que queres, Karin? – respondeu. Sasuke muito bem sabia que aquela mulher era teimosa como uma mula. 

- Desce daí, nós podemos nos divertir como da última vez.

- Karin, já cansei de repetir... – disse em tom molesto - O que aconteceu entre nós foi um erro... Estávamos bêbados demais para ter consciência do que fazíamos.

- Ainda sim foi divertido.

- Que seja... 

- Anda, Sasuke, eu posso te mostrar o 'bom caminho'.

Sasuke franziu o cenho e desceu da árvore, caindo de maneira a lembrar um gato, bem ao lado da moça. 

- Não sei do que falas.

- Ah, não? – disse se aproximando de maneira insinuante – Então me permita instruir-te – acrescentou, unindo seu corpo ao do garoto e começando a acariciá-lo sem qualquer pudor. 

Mas, para sua surpresa, Sasuke se afastou de forma brusca. 

- Não sei quem qual idioma devo falar contigo, Karin! – disse irritado – Não gosto de anciãs como tu, então me deixa em paz. 

Mas Karin parecia não ouvir Sasuke, o que fazia era apenas se aproximar mais, oferecendo-se de maneira descarada, até... 

- Sasuke, amorzinhooo! – gritou Sai, atirando-se nos braços do menor, levando ambos ao chão.

- Sai! – gritou um Sasuke muito confuso que se encontrava debaixo do amigo – O que está acontecendo?

- Entra no jogo, ruivinho, que assim eu te ajudo a se livrar dela – sussurrou ao pé do ouvindo do menor. De longe, parecia que Sai mordia o lóbulo da orelha de Sasuke.

- Sai de cima dele, seu pseudo-artista fracassado! – grunhiu a mulher.

- Sasu, meu amor... Por que me deixastes sozinho? – Perguntou Sai, lançando ao menor um olhar de cachorro pidão – Não me queres mais? – Concluiu, para logo abraçar Sasuke com força. 

- Solte-o já!

- Karin, podes te retirar? – Disse Sasuke em tom frio. Havia, por fim, decidido entrar no joguinho de Sai – Não vês que estou ocupado? 

A mulher, se dando por vencida, saiu dali furiosa. Sai gargalhou com aquela situação.

- Isso foi realmente divertido! – comentou ainda rindo. 

- Não vejo graça nenhuma. Por causa disso ela não sai do meu pé. 

- A culpa é toda sua, ruivinho. – acusou Sai, sem ainda deixar de rir – Quem manda se deixar seduzir e fazer com essa demente? Ótima maneira de perder o "tesourinho".

- Hn. Lembro que perdi a virgindade aos doze anos. Não se lembra? – Perguntou apático. 

- Bom... Não foi nossa primeira vez como bêbados... – Riu Sai.

- Tá, tá, deixa de estupidez e vai terminar as tuas tarefas. Lembra que partiremos logo pela manhã. Temos de estar preparados – disse Sasuke em tom de "eu sou a lei" – E peça ajuda pro inútil do Eric. 

_(YoukoSayo: Admita que "amas" teu possível "pai". Sasuke: ¬¬ Não enche, kitsune¹ oxigenada. YoukoSayo: ¬¬ oxigenada é tua avó. Andrômeda: Sayo, Sasuke, comportem-se! YoukoSayo: já se intrometeu a sargento mal paga u.u . Andrômeda ¬¬)_

--- 

A família real inglesa se encontrava no porto próximo ao palácio, despedindo-se de seu caçula. 

- Naru! – Choramingou Jiraya, quase asfixiando o pequeno – Vou sentir tanto tua falta! 

- Jiraya... Solte-o. Assim o machucas! – repreendeu Tsunade em um tom triste. 

O homem fez o que lhe mandavam, mas nem por isso deixou de choramingar. Não queria se separa do seu netinho. 

- Vô, prometo que ficarei bem dattebayo. – disse o loiro sorrindo. 

- Naru, irmão, – chamou o então rei – prometa-me que se aquela múmia fizer alguma coisa de mal a você, mandarás Lee imediatamente me avisar, assim partirei o mais breve possível e quebrarei a cara dele. 

- Christian... Obrigado! – Agradeceu ao irmão, não contendo algumas lágrimas.

- Príncipe... – Disse um homem alto, de cabelos negros e sobrancelhas grossas – O capitão disse que devemos partir. 

- Dê-nos mais alguns minutos, Lee. – pediu Christian – Naru, quero que fiques com isso. – disse, entregando ao irmão o anel que possuía em sua mão esquerda.

- Mas... É... O selo real! Não posso!

- Claro que podes! És membro da família real, e o mais importante... Meu irmão!

O loirinho agradeceu o gesto do irmão com um beijo em sua bochecha. Logo, então, embarcou no navio que lhe levaria para sua nova vida. 

- Lee, cuida bem dele. Peço isso como um irmão, e ordeno como rei. 

- Assim o farei, majestade. – Respondeu o moreno para logo embarcar também. 

- Ficará bem – disse Kaseyo, enquanto observava junto à família, o navio se distanciar no horizonte. Para ele também era difícil separar-se do seu caçula, ainda mais agora que sua esposa havia falecido. 

- Meu pai, eu juro que se Luis ousar machucá-lo, não hesitarei em matar-lo com minhas próprias mãos – disse Christian. Kaseyo apenas assentiu. 

- É melhor irmos. 

- Sim, pai.

--- 

- Roxiel...

- O que é, Eric?

A pirata ruiva se encontrava admirando a paisagem pela enorme janela que possuía o camarote de seu filho. 

- É verdade que não pensas em comandar-nos? 

- Te disse desde que partimos. Sou apenas uma expectadora. Deixa de repetir isso. 

- Mas é que...

- Eric, teu líder e capitão é Sasuke, não eu. E não, não irei participar disso. Já foi decidido e não há nada que possas fazer para mudar minha decisão, e sim, creio que Sasuke terá êxito nessa missão. – Disse, respondendo as perguntas que tinha certeza que o castanho lhe dirigiria – Agora, se me desculpas, gostaria de dormir um pouco.

- Como queiras. 

--- 

- Sharingan...

- Sim, Eric? 

- Bartolomeu enviou uma mensagem. 

- Do que se trata?

- Disse que em poucas horas nos encontraremos com os navios ingleses. 

- Entendo... Parece que tal obsessão sua por esse pássaro está sento bem útil. – disse, sem desviar o olhar do horizonte ou largar o leme. – Diga a todos que se preparem.

- Sim. – respondeu secamente.

- Acho que o vovô anda de mau humor. – disse Sai, que estava de braços cruzados ao lado de Sasuke. 

- Desde que acate minhas ordens, não me importaria nem se quisesse dançar e cantar nu no convés. 

- Nossa! Que pervertido és, Sharingan. 

- Deixa de ficar aí falando besteiras e vai trabalhar.

- Tá, capitão. – disse risonho. 

--- 

- Capitão! – Alertou um dos marinheiros ingleses.

- O que aconteceu?

- Navios franceses à vista! 

- Que estranho... Era para nos vermos a, pelo menos, duas léguas daqui. 

De imediato, um estrondo proveniente de canhões tirou o capitão de seus devaneios. 

O plano de Roxiel estava em ação. 

--- 

A luta que se seguiu foi vencia pelos piratas sem o menor problema. Quatro, dos cinco navios que compunham a armada real haviam sido destruídos e um estava em estado deplorável, embora ainda em condições de navegar. Metade da tripulação havia morrido e os sobreviventes punham fé de que foram os franceses os responsáveis por aquilo, e agora tinham em suas mãos o príncipe.

Naruto fora encaminhado a um dos aposentos do navio. O jovem príncipe fora jogado ali dentro da maneira mais brusca possível. 

- Deixem-me sair! – Gritava desesperado, ao mesmo tempo em que golpeava a porta.

Passou um bom tempo e, mesmo com todo aquele esforço, ninguém apareceu. Resignado, o príncipe sentou-se em um dos cantos do quarto e pôs-se a abraçar as pernas.

- Christian... – Soluçou o loirinho.

Naquele mesmo momento, a porta foi aberta e ali na sua frente surgiu ninguém mais ninguém menos que Rosa Negra. Contudo, a mulher não parecia nada com um demônio sedento de sangue, como havia sido descrita para o príncipe inglês. Pelo contrário, a mulher era bem bonita. Possuía a pele pálida, os cabelos negros e a cor dos olhos eram vermelhos como o sangue. Trajava uma roupa e um chapéu de cor negra. Como acessório, portava uma enorme pluma branca. O que chamou a atenção de Naruto foi o fato de, em um lado de seu peito, haver uma tatuagem de uma rosa negra. 

- Espero que não tenham sido muito rudes contigo, vossa ma-jes-ta-de. 

- O... O que querem de mim?

- Saberás a seu tempo. – disse sorrindo sarcasticamente – Por hora, aproveite suas férias a bordo do Falcão Vermelho. 

- Vão pedir resgate, né? Por favor, deixem-me ir e prometo que lhe darei tudo o que precisar. 

- E se o que quero é ter-te como meu convidado? – O loiro empalideceu com a resposta.

- Em breve, lhe darão o que comer. – disse a mulher, quebrando o silêncio que havia se formado ali – Aconselho que coma e descanse se quiser sair vivo daqui. 

- Acredite em mim, o farei. – respondeu determinado – Sairei vivo daqui e quando o fizer, todos vocês apodrecerão na pior das prisões.

A ruiva deu de ombros. 

- Até que umas pequenas férias não me fariam tão mal assim. – rebateu já pronta para se retirar dali – Não queria ser má anfitriã, mas já sabes... O trabalho de mulheres que se sacrificam pelos outros nunca tem fim. Com sua permissão, me retiro. – disse, fazendo uma reverência típica de homens.

Após sair, a pirata encostou-se na porta já trancada e suspirou "Perdão, garotinho, mas é a sua vida ou a de meu filho...". 

--- 

- Não irás ver o principezinho? – Perguntou Sai a Sasuke, o qual se encontrava apoiado em uma parte da borda do navio. 

- Não. Tenho certeza de que minha mãe já o fez. – respondeu, sem desviar seu olhar do oceano.

- Mesmo assim, deverias ir. Afinal, depois de tudo, és o capitão deste navio.

- Que chato és, Sai! – resignou-se o menor, sabendo que se não acatasse não teria paz. – Desde que pares de me perturbar, eu irei ver esse "príncipe".

- Vamos, talvez seja interessante ver-lo – disse Sai com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Sharingan apenas bufou.

--- 

Novamente Naruto ouviu ruídos vindos de fora e novamente a porta se abriu, e dela surgiu a figura de Sasuke. Ao vê-lo, os azuis olhos do príncipe se iluminaram.

"Jovem Sasuke!" Pensou. 

- S... Sasuke-san! Também lhe capturaram?

- Anda logo! – soou a voz de Sai – Sharingan, conheces esse menino?

- Sha... Sharingan? – repetiu Naruto petrificado.

- Não. – disse, virando-se e se retirando dali. 

Naruto ajoelhou-se e não pôde conter o choro. Aquele que havia amado desde a infância não se lembrava dele, pelo contrário, por alguma desconhecida razão, parecia lhe odiar.

- Não fique triste, o ruivinho é assim mesmo. – sorriu Sai. 

- Q... Quem é você?

- Me chamo Sai, majestade. – disse de maneira educada. – Não se preocupe com a atitude de Sasuke, ele é um mau humorado de nascimento. Sempre foi assim, desde que o conheci. Deus! Não posso acreditar que o aturo há dez anos! 

Dez anos era exatamente o tempo no qual Naruto também o conhecera. O loiro baixou a cabeça, deprimido.

- Não fique assim, majestade...

- Naruto...

- O quê?

- Meu nome é Naruto. – respondeu cabisbaixo.

- Entendo... Naru. – sorriu Sai. O prisioneiro o encarou assustado, visto que o único que lhe chamava assim era seu irmão mais velho, o atual rei da Inglaterra. – Não se preocupe... Roxiel, digo, Rosa Negra não é má, pelo contrário, tem o costume de tratar muito bem seus prisioneiros e Sharingan faz o mesmo.

- Parece conhecê-los muito bem.

- Sim! Rosa Negra e Barba Vermelha sempre foram muito amáveis comigo. – disse, adquirindo uma feição séria – Ela e Sasuke me salvaram de ser vendido como escravo e me fizeram um deles. Mas, bem... Não é momento para ficarmos tristes! – Acrescentou, recuperando o sorriso – Trarei sua comida, imagino que esteja morrendo de fome...

O loiro apenas se limitou a assentir, observando enquanto seu 'novo amigo' saía do camarote. Cerrou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. Apenas rezava para que aquilo tudo terminasse bem.

--- 

(1) Bartolomeu Robert, também conhecido como "O belo". Era um homem corpulento, moreno e mulherengo. Tinha o costume de usar roupas luxuosas. Levava sempre consigo uma corrente de ouro com uma cruz de diamantes e usava um chapéu grande com uma pluma vermelha. 

Ao aportar em um vilarejo ou cidadezinha, Bartolomeu e seus companheiros tinham o costume de desfilar pelas ruas principais. Sempre obrigava a entregarem a ele a chave da cidade, agindo mais como um hóspede de honra ou um convidado especial. Finalmente, capturava os homens mais corpulentos e fortes e os tornava piratas.

Quando Bartolomeu morreu, seu corpo, vestido de roxo e ornamentado, foi jogado ao mar. Assim como havia dito, foi o mais elegante dos piratas. 

(2) Juan Laffite acreditava ser o senhor de todo o golfo do México. Certa vez, o governador de Luisiana, cansado de aturar seus atos de piratarias, ofereceu uma recompensa de cinco mil dólares por sua cabeça. Juan Laffite respondeu oferecendo cinqüenta mil pela do governador. 

(3) Anney Bonny, tendo também como apelido "Bonn", foi uma das mulheres, juntamente com Mary Read, com maior fama entre as poucas que tiveram seu nome escrito na história pela sua dedicação a ato de pirataria durante os primeiros anos do século XVIII.

(4) Mary Read foi uma pirata que viveu entre o final do século XVII e o início do século XVIII. 

¹: Kitsune, para quem não sabe, é raposa em japonês. 

Em um quarto, pode-se ver uma Youko de longos cabelos loiros, orelhas e rabos dourados, olhos acinzentados, pele clara, trajando uma túnica vermelha adornada com um cinturão gris, sentada em frente a um computador, escrevendo. 

_YoukoSayo:_ Sasuke mirou furioso o loiro que há pouco tinha uma mão em sua bochecha. O garoto o olhava da mesma maneira. Ninguém havia dado permissão para ele falar daquela forma e... 

**N/T**: Bom, a cena acima é do próximo capítulo. Havia mais um comentário da autora após ela, mas eu achei melhor tirar, pois se referia a quando ela postaria o 'próximo' capitulo, que já está postado na verdade. 

Aproveitando a monstruosidade desse capítulo, deixem-me informar umas coisinhas: 

A fic 'O príncipe dos piratas' original está completa, contendo ao todo vinte e nove capítulos (sim, é capítulo pra caramba) e eu pretendo seguir com ela até o fim. Há, já no ar, uma continuação dessa fic, chamada "O Senhor dos piratas", a qual eu também pretendo traduzir (pretendo, não garanto que vou conseguir, mas vou me esforçar... Essa autora escreve muito xD). 

Eu demorei a postar esse capítulo porque nem tinha me dado conta do tamanho dele e acabei relaxando, então me perdoem. 


	7. Extra

Título: O príncipe dos piratas

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Extra_

_YoukoSayo: _Bom, me parece que as idades ficaram um pouco confusas, então poremos uns pequenos 'parênteses' na história.

Lobo Negro: Em poucas palavras, Kitsune, não tens mais nada para fazer.

YoukoSayo: ¬¬ Não enche, amazona de segunda categoria... Bom, não dêem atenção a essa louca, continuemos...

**Sasuke, o 'ruivo'** (N/T: literalmente é vermelho, mas daí soa mais estranho ainda).

Idade: 19 anos.

Pais verdadeiros: mortos, desconhecidos.

Mãe adotiva: Roxiel (Rosa Negra).

Mais familiares: O avô, Barba Vermelha.

Personalidade: Orgulhoso por natureza, de temperamento forte e com grande determinação, astuto, inteligente, um líder nato.

Ocupação: Pirata.

**Naruto Uzumaki.**

Idade: 17 anos.

Família: Kaseyo e Catherine (pais), Christian (irmão), Jiraya e Tsunade (avô e avó respectivamente).

Personalidade: Hiperativo, alegre e de bom coração. Seu maior desejo é ser como o irmão e aprender a lutar com espadas. Mas por sua condição de 'fértil' foi criado como se fosse uma mulher.

**Roxiel, a ruiva (Rosa Negra).**

Idade: 38 anos.

Família: Barba vermelha e Amélia (pais), Constance e William (irmãos).

Personalidade: Possui um caráter tranqüilo, é líder por natureza, humor negro e sarcástico, inteligente, astuta, carinhosa (somente com Sasuke e algumas raras vezes com Sai), mas um tanto sanguinária, o que a fez ganhar o título de demônio.

Características: Longos cabelos de cor negra, olhos da cor de sangue, pele clara e um corpo escultural. Tem uma tatuagem de uma rosa negra na parte superior do peito esquerdo, veste sempre roupas de cor preta, com um decote que deixe a mostra sua tatuagem. Costuma usar também um chapéu negro e uma pluma branca.

**Christian Uzumaki** (N/T: No original não tem h, mas eu coloquei pra melhorar a estética mesmo. NB/T: Sem h é muito melhor! N/T: tanto faz ¬¬)

Idade: 25 anos.

Família: Kaseyo e Catherine (pais), Naruto (irmão), Jiraya e Tsunade (avô e avó respectivamente).

Características: Cabelos loiros e lisos, amarrados em um pequeno e baixo rabo-de-cavalo, olhos de cor verdes, corpo delgado e pele clara. Superprotege o irmão caçula, algumas vezes dando a entender que seu amor vai muito além do fraternal (N/T: oba, incesto! Brincadeirinha xD), é um grande líder, valente e inteligente. Seu maior desejo é ver o irmãozinho feliz com aquele que ama.

**Sai.**

Idade: 22 anos.

Família: Desconhecida.

Personalidade: Um tanto brincalhão, mas sabe o momento de estar sério. Considera Sasuke alguém muito querido e não hesitaria em dar a vida por ele ou por Rosa Negra, a quem deve sua vida e liberdade.

**Eric. **

Idade: 38 anos.

Características: Cabelo curto, castanho claro. Olhos escuros, pele clara, alta estatura e corpo musculoso. É completamente apaixonado por Roxiel e não há momento que não faça questão de demonstrar seu afeto por ela. Parece odiar Sasuke, mas na realidade está apenas com ciúmes dele por ter o carinho da pirata, mesmo que este não seja o carinho que deseja.

**Barba Vermelha** (N/T: depois de um tempo percebi que podia ser 'ruiva', mas então o nome já tinha fixado).

Idade: 54 anos quando morreu.

Família: Amélia (esposa), Roxiel, Constance e William (filhos).

Características: Cabelo e barba ruivos, por isso o apelido. Usa um tapa olho em um dos olhos, mas pelo outro, percebe-se que são de cor verde. A pele é clara e as roupas que costumava usar eram vermelhas, enquanto que botas e luvas eram negras.

Personalidade: alegre, um tanto misterioso, sarcástico, bom amigo e companheiro, sem mencionar de que se trata de um pai e avô amoroso capaz de se sacrificar por quem ama.

**Gaara, Temari e Kankuro. **

Idades: 21, 24 e 29 anos respectivamente.

São originários do Saara, o que não faz deles menos piratas, pelo contrário, estão entre os mais poderosos, perdendo apenas para Sasuke e Roxiel.

**Orochimaru.**

Idade: 60 anos.

É o conselheiro do rei Christian e também o famoso pirata "Serpente Branca", antigo amigo e rival de Barba Vermelha. Como diz o apelido, é alguém traiçoeiro, que não hesitaria em vender a própria mãe por uma moeda de ouro. Chega a chantagear Barba Vermelha, e posteriormente Roxiel, para que o ajudem a seqüestrar o menor dos príncipes ingleses, tendo em vista engravida-lo e assim tomar o poder inglês para si.

_YoukoSayo:_ bom, esses são os personagens mais importantes e os que mais aparecem. Depois surgirão novos personagens, como William.


	8. O preço da fúria

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer: **

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_O preço da fúria_

Sasuke deixou cair ao seu lado a garrafa que há pouco continha rum dos mais fortes.

- Sssaaskees... Pareceems muito bemm... Os dois... hic...

- Eric, idiota – grunhiu sharingan que também se encontrava um tanto bêbado, claro que não na proporção do castanho – bebestes menos que eu e estás pior... É uma vergonha...

Como resposta, Eric se pôs a chorar, agarrado ao colo de Sasuke.

- p-perdo... eme... hic... És como um filho... hic... pra mim... – disse, enquanto chorava e bebia ao mesmo tempo.

- Eric, seu idiota! Solte-me! – Sasuke tentava apartar-se do mais velho.

- Que lindo casal – ironizou Sai.

- Sai, seu filho da puta, me ajuda a tirar esse desgraçado de cima de mim.

- Já que foste tão amável... – respondeu o moreno com a mesma ironia antes utilizada para logo virar-se de costas – adeuzinho!

- Ei, Sai! – gritou - Me ajuda!

- Ok – sorriu, voltando a encarar Sasuke – Mas com uma condição.

- Qual? – Perguntou, procurando se afastar ao máximo do castanho que agora tentava lhe beijar.

- Que vás ver o príncipe por um momento.

- Esquece... Ei, imbecil de merda, me solta ou juro que te faço pagar por isso – ameaçou Sasuke.

- Sssassukee... Percebii... hic... que... te quero muiiitooo.

- Está bem, está bem... Mas tira logo esse desgraçado de cima de mim.

Sai sorriu.

- Mas lembre-se de cumprir o que foi prometido.

- Tá, tá, mas se apressa.

- Ótimo – disse Sai ainda com um sorriso no rosto, se aproximando de Eric e carregando-o para longe de Sasuke – Venha, Eric – disse ao castanho – Vou te levar até Carlos. Ele tem tequila e eu tenho certeza de que te distrairá.

Sasuke levantou-se, um tanto abatido por causa do álcool.

- Tequilaaa? Quee isso?

- Verás, verás. Tranqüilo, ok?

Quando viu que não receberia resposta, Sai optou pela maneira mais fácil de persuasão, e golpeou Eric até deixá-lo inconsciente. Voltando-se para Sasuke, disse:

- Voltando ao que tens que fazer...

- O que é?

- Vá ver o príncipe e leve algo decente para que ele coma - sorriu.

- Nem louco.

- Tu prometeste – repreendeu Sai, lançando a Sasuke um olhar gélido – além disso, quem me pediu para que fizesses isso foi tua mãe.

- Minha mãe?

- Isso mesmo. Roxiel disse que não é porque o garoto é nosso prisioneiro que iremos destratá-lo.

- Hn... Às vezes, nem eu entendo essa mulher...

- Sasuke, irmão, creio que nunca vais entender uma mulher.

- Hn.

--

Sasuke adentrou o camarote do loiro aprisionado com um péssimo humor. Trazia comida e, embora ainda estivesse ligeiramente embriagado, não o parecia.

- Trouxe comida.

- M-mas S-Sai-san já trouxe... – respondeu Naruto um tanto confuso.

Sasuke arqueou a sobrancelha e atirou a comida contra a parede, assustando o loiro.

- Maldito Sai... – Grunhiu.

- S-Sasuke-san...

- Calado! – disse irritado – Não se dirija a mim desta forma!

O capitão retirou do bolso um pequeno recipiente que continha rum, provavelmente, e bebeu um pouco, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava no chão.

- Sasu... Digo, senhor... Está tudo bem?

- Claro que sim, moleque de merda.

Naruto franziu o cenho, irritado. Não permitiria que alguém o insultasse daquela maneira.

- Escute-me bem, seu piratinha de quarta categoria... Sou sua majestade, o grande Naruto Uzumaki, único irmão do grandioso rei Christian! – Disse molesto, mas portando um ar de superioridade, o que arrancou uma sonora gargalhada do outro.

- Por favor... – disse, enquanto se levantava – todos sabem que Ingleses e Franceses são uma escória.

- Mentira! Os Ingleses não são escória!

- Ah, não? – Perguntou. Os olhos do pirata estavam um pouco cerrados por conta do álcool – Então por que não foste capaz de te defender? Vou te dizer o porquê: são todos maricas.

Ainda mais irritado, Naruto deu uma forte bofetada na bochecha de Sasuke.

- Ao menos não somos vagabundos, sujos e asquerosos que se regorjizam da própria imundice e sentem prazer em prejudicar as pessoas – respondeu a um Sasuke estupefato – ao menos temos honra.

Sasuke mirou furioso o loiro que há pouco tinha uma mão em sua bochecha. O garoto o olhava da mesma maneira. Ninguém havia dado permissão para ele falar daquela forma e nunca ninguém ousava desafia-lo, a não se que desejasse morrer. Sharingan franziu o cenho, e respondeu a bofetada com um soco no rosto de Naruto, que foi devolvido da mesma forma pelo príncipe inglês.

- Pensei que mulherzinhas, como você, não soubessem golpear – comentou, acariciando a mandíbula.

- Pensavas que, por ser um homem fértil, eu fosse incapaz de me defender? – Perguntou, mirando o pirata com os olhos semicerrados – És tão pouco homem a ponto de bater em uma mulher ou em um doncel?

Sasuke novamente franziu o cenho, ainda mais irritado, e golpeou o loiro tão forte que o fez cair sobre a cama. Sentou-se sobre as pernas do príncipe, impedindo-o de escapar, enquanto usava uma de suas mãos para aprisionar as duas do menor.

- O-O que vais fazer? – Perguntou temeroso.

- Ensinar-te o quão homem posso ser – respondeu, se livrando de suas roupas.

- Por favor, me solte! – Disse o loiro, procurando uma maneira de se livrar do maior.

- Ficas bonito quando fazes essa cara – sussurrou, para logo beijar o menor e fazer com que ele sentisse o sabor do licor. Com isso, Naruto ficou ainda mais alarmado.

O príncipe sempre havia sonhado que seu primeiro beijo seria com ele, Sasuke. Mas não queria que fosse dessa forma.

Sasuke muito desfrutava o sabor e textura daquela pele, não perdendo a oportunidade de marcá-la com mordidas leves. Embora Naruto suplicasse para que o pirata parasse com aquilo, ele bem sabia que Sasuke pretendia seguir até o final.

O moreno, enfim, tirara toda a roupa do príncipe, destruindo-a, amarrou as mãos do loiro com os pedaços de pano rasgados. Distanciou-se um pouco para apreciar a vista do menor.

- Por favor... Não faça isso... Por favor... – suplicou com lágrimas nos olhos – Por favor...

Porém, Sasuke estava tão embriagado e desorientado que não dava ouvido às súplicas do loiro. A única coisa que lhe interessava naquele momento era possuir de vez o corpo que se encontrava abaixo do seu, tão puro, tão inocente. Penetrou-o de uma só vez, arrancando um grito quase que ensurdecedor do príncipe, que se movia e retorcia, buscando de alguma forma, amenizar aquela dor causada por um intruso em seu interior, um intruso que o desgarrava, o lastimava a ponto de fazê-lo sangrar e sentir que, a qualquer momento, seu corpo de partiria em dois.

Por fim, Sasuke saiu de dentro do loiro, se encostado a seu lado e pondo-se a dormir de imediato e deixando um pobre príncipe inglês desfazendo-se em lágrimas, mas que aos poucos, se deixou também vencer pelo sono.

--

No dia seguinte...

- Sai! – Chamou Roxiel – Sabes onde Sasuke está?

- Da última vez que o vi, ele e Eric estavam mais bêbados do que o possível... – Disse, deixando escapar um bocejo – De fato, nenhum deles apareceu para cumprir o turno, então eu tive que ficar acordado a noite inteira.

- Entendi. Diga para o 'perna de pau' te substituir enquanto isso, vou ver nosso 'convidado' e depois procurarei Sasuke – acrescentou, afastando-se dali.

Sasuke despertou lentamente, sentindo a cabeça latejar. Sentou-se na borda da cama, coberto somente pelo lençol. Tentava por em ordem seus pensamentos, quando ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Levantou a cabeça e deu de encontro com o olhar fulminante de sua mãe.

- Mãe? – Perguntou ainda confuso.

- És um idiota, Sasuke – disse irritada – vá para o seu camarote, depois conversamos.

O moreno acatou a ordem da mãe sem se contrapor, pois sabia que não seria sensato contrariar a rainha quando brava. Se o fizesse, sua vida e integridade física corriam sério perigo.

- Está muito mal – Roxiel sussurrou para si mesma ao examinar o pequeno e constatar que ele ardia em febre – Pelas barbas do diabo, Sasuke! Maldito seja... Dessa vez te superaste.

A pirata rapidamente foi em busca do médico do navio para que este pudesse prestar assistência ao pequeno.

- Então? – Perguntou a um rapaz de cabelos pretos, o qual usava uma roupa que ocultava parte de seu rosto, além de portar também óculos escuros.

- Muito mal. Tem muita febre e está muito ferido, principalmente em sua entrada...

- Então trata de cura-lo – ordenou.

- Rosa Negra, o que farás com o responsável?

- Aonde queres chegar, Shino?

- Sei muito bem que seu pai e você impuseram uma lei que tratava a respeito das condições nas quais deveria se submeter um prisioneiro.

- Não farei nada... De maneira alguma... – disse, apertando os punhos com tanta força, que chegou a ponto de ferir-se – Por nosso bem, e principalmente pelo bem de meu filho, nada deve sair daqui, entendido?

- Sim. Mas receio que o garoto agora pertença a Sharingan...

- Ainda sou a líder dos piratas! Minhas ordens serão obedecidas! – Irritou-se – presta atenção, Shino. Mantenha a boca calada, ou perderás muito mais que a língua.

- Assim será, sabes muito bem que cumpro minhas promessas, Roxiel. Mas sabes muito bem que a verdade virá à tona cedo ou tarde.

- Mas pelo bem de meu filho, e para o bem _dele_... Devo fazer o possível para evitar isso. Qualquer coisa.

- Até sacrificar esse menino?

- Faria qualquer coisa por ele e por meu filho.

- Possivelmente, Orochimaru já o tenha matado...

- Se for esse o caso, essa serpente conhecerá minha ira! Por hora, sigo acreditando que continua vivo...

- Espero que consigas salvá-lo.

- Obrigada, Shino... Deixo o garoto em suas mãos. Cuida bem dele.

- Sim.

Roxiel se despediu do homem e seguiu para o camarote de Sasuke. Tinha muito que conversar com seu filho.

--

_Continua... _

**NT**: Pobre Naruto... Pelo menos foi o Sasuke, não o Orochi, neah? Desculpem a incompetência pra postar, eu andei meio relaxada.


	9. Briga entre amigos I

Título: O príncipe dos piratas

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youkosayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba-vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Briga entre amigos I_

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente. Seu corpo doía horrores, mas em pior estado mesmo estava sua alma. Procurou se levantar, contudo uma forte dor o impediu de fazê-lo.

- Não se levante ainda – avisou Shino, obrigando-o a deitar novamente.

- Quem...

- Meu nome é Shino, sou o médico do navio.

Naruto se contraiu pelo medo. Será que esse homem lhe faria o mesmo que Sasuke?

- Não se preocupe, não o machucarei – disse – e quanto a Sharingan, ele pode ser o capitão do navio e rei dos piratas, mas nunca ousaria contradizer as ordens da rainha.

- Deve amá-la muito...

- Supõe-se, afinal, depois de tudo é sua mãe.

- Sua mãe? – assustou-se – pensei que...

- Pelo que vejo, o perdoou rápido – disse com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, o que fez o loiro corar – bom, já terminei de tratá-lo, depois pedirei para que lhe tragam algo para comer.

- Não estou com fome...

- Não é problema meu. Você irá comer, caso contrário eu terei que usar a força – ameaçou, fazendo com que Naruto inflasse as bochechas de maneira infantil.

--

Sai encaminhava-se alegremente para o quarto de Naruto, portando uma grande cesta repleta de comida.

- Aonde vais, Sai? – Perguntou Roxiel.

- Levar o café da manhã do príncipe – respondeu.

- Deixes que eu leve.

- Mas...

- A partir de agora, Shino e eu nos encarregaremos do inglês.

- Mas... Por quê?

- Creio que devas perguntar a Sasuke, tenho certeza de que ele te contará – comentou, pegando a cesta das mãos do moreno confuso e se dirigindo aos aposentos de Naruto.

- Sasuke... – grunhiu Sai, franzindo o cenho e apertando os punhos com força. Correu para o camarote do amigo e abriu a porta em um só golpe, o que fez com que o moreno acordasse alarmado.

- Sasuke! – gritou – Que demônios fizestes ao menino??

--

Sasuke sentia-se tão mal por conta da ressaca, que ainda tinha motivo para estar dormindo. Mas mal pegara no sono, fora acordado pelo escandaloso estrondo na porta.

- Sasuke! – gritou – Que demônios fizestes ao menino??

- Não grites! Minha cabeça dói!

- O PROBLEMA É SEU.

- Qual o motivo de tanto escândalo?

- Sharingan... – rosnou Sai, puxando Sasuke pelo colarinho, obrigando-o a se levantar – o que fizestes ao Naruto?

- Queres mesmo saber?

- Sim.

- Bom... Transei com ele... – disse sem poder completar a frase, pois recebera um forte soco no rosto.

- És um maldito, Sasuke! – praguejou, soltando o outro, que franziu o cenho e rapidamente devolveu o golpe.

- Qual o teu problema? – Perguntou.

- É quase inacreditável que tu conseguiste machucar aquele pobre e inocente garoto.

- Parece que tu estás bem interessado nele – rebateu, mirando-o seriamente – é uma pena que seja meu agora.

Sai arqueou a sobrancelha, realmente irritado.

- Desafio-o a um duelo. Se eu vencer, não chegará mais perto dele.

- Gosta tanto desse moleque? – Perguntou Sharingan com a voz carregada de ciúmes.

- Não é seu problema se gosto ou não.

- Lutaremos, se é o que deseja.

_Continua_

**N/A:** Bom, acabou a criatividade, heheh... Mentira, é que quero fazer um suspense básico XD Sei que sou malvada heheh. Bom, nos vemos no próximo capítulo.

**N/T:** ME PERDOEM POR FAVOR Eu juro que já tinha isso traduzido há meses! Eu tive um problema com a beta antiga, ela acabou me deixando na mão e tudo mais, então precisei arrumar urgentemente outra beta, que demorou um tanto também para exercer a função (mas por motivos pessoais xD). Aliás, essa nova beta vale pra todas as minhas fics! No próximo capítulo apresento-a formalmente ;D Relaxem que ele também já ta betado! Ah, mais uma coisinha: Esse capítulo ficou aportuguesado demais (tu és, tu fazes, etc), mas eu não pretendo que o outro fique assim XD

Byah, fofitas (os) o/


	10. Briga entre amigos II

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youkosayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba-vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer: **

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Briga entre amigos II_

- Por que não comes? – perguntou Roxiel.

- Não tenho fome... – justificou Naruto.

- Já disse que se não comeres por bem, enfiarei tudo goela abaixo com um funil. – disse Shino.

- Shino – Disse Roxiel.

- Tem razão, é melhor uma seringa... – ponderou o homem.

Naruto engoliu seco.

- Shino, deixe-nos a sós por um momento.

- Como quiser – obedeceu, retirando-se.

- O que vou dizer é algo que nunca fiz antes – a ruiva fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro – Quero pedir... D-Desculpas.

O príncipe inglês ficou atônito. A rainha pirata, lhe pedindo desculpas?

- Por que isso?

- Por causa de meu filho – com tal menção, o loiro desviou o olhar, carregado de tristeza.

- Não te preocupes mais com ele. Nunca mais permitirei que chegue perto de ti.

- Por que vocês se fizeram passar por franceses para me seqüestrar? – perguntou.

- Simples: a união entre ti e Luís nos poria em risco, e eu não poderia permitir que isso acontecesse.

- E o que vocês farão comigo? Pedirão recompensa?

- Não sejas idiota. Se quiséssemos dinheiro, bastaria assaltar alguns navios e eu me poupava de toda aquela palhaçada – disse calmamente – Durante um tempo, considere-se nosso convidado.

- E depois serei morto?

- Acredite: se eu quisesse matá-lo já o teria feito. Tenho outros planos para ti. Dentro de alguns meses, alguém que conheces muito bem virá aqui à tua procura.

- Meu irmão? – perguntou, com uma pontada de esperança.

- Não, Orochimaru.

- O conselheiro do meu irmão? O que ele tem a ver com tudo isso?

- Tu és a chave para evitar que a Serpente Branca machuque Sasuke e uma outra pessoa que prezo muito, mas que está em seu poder.

- A Serpente Branca?

- O 'ilustre' conselheiro real, Orochimaru, é, na verdade, um sanguinário pirata conhecido como Serpente Branca.

--

Sai e Sasuke estavam a postos na parte superior do navio, cercados por um grupo de piratas.

- Escolham suas armas – disse o velho 'perna-de-pau'. Ele não concordara com aquilo tudo, mas sabia que seria impossível contestar a vontade daqueles dois. Pretendia, ao menos, pôr um pouco de 'ordem' no local.

- Sharingan escolhe – disse Sai secamente.

- Não usaremos armas. Será à punho limpo – respondeu o outro em tom de superioridade.

- Tudo bem, mas se alguém perder algum membro, não quero que me venham chorar – disse o velho, distanciando-se um pouco dos dois.

- Não somos mais crianças – grunhiram ao mesmo tempo.

- Estás pronto, ruivinho? – Provocou Sai.

- Claro que estou. Espero que estejas pronto para perder – rebateu com arrogância.

Sai o fitou com raiva para logo partir para o primeiro golpe. A luta havia começado.

O grupo que os cercava gritava eufórico: "briga, briga, briga" ou "Ganha dele, Sharingan" ou um "Não se renda, Sai, conseguirás". Ambos os amigos usavam de toda força e capacidade, deixando os presentes boquiabertos pelo fato de ninguém jamais tê-los visto sequer discutir. Naquele momento, davam a impressão de se odiarem a ponto de serem capazes de matar um ao outro.

- Sasuke – Karin procurou, de alguma forma, se aproximar dos dois, mas foi impedida por Eric.

- É melhor avisar Roxiel. Ela é a única capaz de parar esses dois.

A mulher assentiu e os dois correram em direção aos aposentos do príncipe inglês. Na porta, Shino estava de guarda e impediu que os dois entrassem.

- Presta atenção, seu idiota, não tempos tempo para isso. Saias ou saberás o que é uma mulher irritada – ameaçou a morena, cerrando os punhos.

- Saias da frente, quatro-olhos – disse Eric, empurrando o outro e abrindo a porta com um só golpe.

--

- Então... Orochimaru-san é um...

- Pirata. E não é qualquer pirata – completou, dando uma mordida em uma maçã.

- Mas... O que quer de mim?

- Ele...

- ROXIEL! – exclamaram ambos os piratas, adentrando o cômodo.

- Que mosquito lhes picou? – perguntou, irritada.

- Desculpe-nos a intromissão, mas precisas subir agora – disse Karin.

- O que aconteceu? – a ruiva adquiriu um tom mais sério.

- Sai e Sasuke estão lutando – respondeu Eric.

- O QUÊ? – disse surpresa – Estás brincando comigo, Eric.

- Não, não estou!

Roxiel não esperou por mais explicações. Correu para onde Sasuke e Sai supostamente deveriam estar e, com efeito, viu seu filho lutando contra Sai, ambos cercados por um grupo faminto por mais. Franziu o cenho, irritada. Ou melhor, furiosa.

- Que demônios pensam que estão fazendo, vocês dois? – sua voz soou mais que aterradora. Os piratas que antes incentivavam a briga, silenciaram-se e puseram-se de lado, incluindo os próprios Sai e Sasuke.

- Mãe...

- Roxiel! – disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Silêncio! – ordenou – Todos voltem às suas tarefas – não precisou de muito tempo para que todos os piratas que antes assistiam a briga corressem de volta para seus trabalhos, aterrorizados pela rainha pirata – Vocês dois, pros seus aposentos, já!

- Mãe, não somos mais crianças – contestou Sasuke, que tinha marcas roxas ao longo do rosto e os lábios igualmente machucados.

- Pois se comportam como se fossem – repreendeu – E me obedeçam agora, ou aplicarei sérias punições a vocês.

Por instinto de sobrevivência, era melhor que não contradissessem a vontade da Rosa Negra quando irritada. Vencidos, ambos os garotos se dirigiram aos seus respectivos aposentos.

- Perna-de-pau – chamou.

- Sim, Roxiel – disse o ancião, um pouco amuado.

- Tu, Karin e Eric tomarão conta do navio.

- Sim.

- Ah, e mais uma coisa: mudem o curso para a Ilha Tortuga.

- Mas...

- Precisamos reabastecer o navio, e esse é o único local seguro que temos.

- Assim será, Roxiel. Mas tente não ser muito dura com Sai e Sasuke.

- Tentarei – disse, dirigindo ao camarote de sua primeira vítima: Sasuke.

--

A mulher adentrou o cômodo do filho sem avisar. O moreno admirava o oceano através das grandes janelas.

- Sasuke, por que demônios tu e Sai estavam lutando?

- Não sei, ele só entrou aqui e começou a gritar alguma coisa sobre a 'inglesinha' e quando me dei conta já estávamos trocando socos.

- Então, foi tudo por TUA culpa. Tudo por causa do que tu fizestes ao inglês – afirmou – por quê?

- Não sei, eu estava tão... Bêbado...

- Isso não é desculpa, Sasuke.

- Mãe, eu estou disposto a assumir a responsabilidade e aclamá-lo como meu, assim como diz a lei de meu avô.

- Não – disse friamente – Somente eu, tu, Shino e Sai sabemos disso: ele será entregue a Orochimaru como o planejado e pronto.

- Mas, mãe...

- Sasuke – levantou o tom de voz – Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que precisasse lhe dizer isso, mas... Ele chegou.

- Do que falas, mãe?

- Já me decepcionastes uma vez. Não faça de novo.

Roxiel fitou o filho com o olhar carregado e irritação, tristeza e decepção. Deu-lhe as costas, evitando que este a visse chorar, e saiu do quarto.

--

O moreno suspirou. Então sua mãe estava realmente muito irritada com ele. Não, melhor dizendo: colérica. Mas, por incrível que pudesse parecer, isso não o estava afetando muito. Recostou-se em sua cama ao mesmo tempo em que inconscientemente levava as mãos aos lábios, lembrando da noite anterior. Fora realmente a primeira vez que gostara tanto de beijar alguém, e a primeira vez que alguém lhe excitava tanto. Um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Precisa ser meu... Somente meu... – disse com firmeza, mas franziu o cenho ao lembrar-se de Sai. Ele era quase como seu irmão, contudo não era isso que lhe daria o direito de acabar com os planos de Sasuke. O pequeno inglês precisava ser dele e apenas dele.

--

**N/T: **A verdadeira emoção está para começar XD Bem, ao contrario do que eu disse no capítulo anterior, eu deixei esse aqui aportuguesado. Sei lá, condiz mais XD Mas ainda sim, excesso de 'tu' me irrita (fala a pessoa que usa 'tu' a cada vírgula). Gente, valeu mesmo pelas reviews! São elas que me dão incentivo pra continuar! Continuem a ler, ok? Té o próximo capítulo o/


	11. Somente meu

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youkosayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Somente meu_

Enfim o Ankoku havia aportado em seu destino e, como de costume, Roxiel foi a primeira a desembarcar, seguida por 'perna de pau', Karin, Eric e os demais piratas que já começavam exercer seus deveres por ali.

- Pena de pau, é sua incumbência verificar se nós temos mantimentos suficientes para a viagem até à Ilha Vermelha. A Karin se encarrega das munições e Eric...

- Rosa Negra – interrompeu um homem alto de longos cabelos azuis. Trajava roupas de época, acompanhadas de botas e luvas negras e um peculiar chapéu com uma pluma azul – Sou Hanibal de Hidra, é um grande prazer e honra estar na presença de tão bela dama – Disse, beijando as costas da mão da pirata de maneira cortês.

- No que podemos ajudá-lo, senhor Anibal? – Perguntou Eric, ligeiramente enciumado, pondo-se entre os dois piratas.

- **H**anibal - corrigiu um tanto irritado. – Estou aqui porque preciso conversar com a rainha pirata.

- Sobre?

- Assunto particular, não te interessa – Desafiou, encarando Eric com seriedade. O castanho retribuiu o olhar e ambos os piratas iniciaram uma pequena batalha de olhares.

- Hanibal, né? – Perguntou Roxiel, interrompendo a possível briga.

- Sim – sorriu.

- Posso saber do que se trata o assunto?

- É algo particular que prefiro discutir a sós.

Roxiel fechou os olhos por um momento, mantendo silêncio, para logo sorrir:

- Está bem. Vamos a uma taberna e conversemos sobre isso com mais calma.

- Mas, Roxiel...

- Eric, é sua incumbência verificar as condições do navio – Interrompeu a ruiva – Os demais já sabem quais seus deveres.

Se Eric pretendia protestar ou não, não foi possível saber, pois a rainha pirata e seu acompanhante marcharam dali no mesmo instante.

- Essa menina não muda – Comentou 'Perna de Pau'.

- Parece que Roxiel voltou à ativa – Comentou Karin.

- Roxieeel – Choramingou Eric.

--

Sasuke andava por seu aposento como se fosse um leão enjaulado. Queria vê-lo, precisava que fosse seu novamente. Necessitava saborear novamente aquela pele intoxicante, aqueles lábios carnosos, mais deliciosos que qualquer bebida que já tivesse provado. Desesperado, abriu a porta com claras intenções de ir ao camarote do príncipe refém e tomá-lo uma, duas, três, ou a quantidade de vezes necessárias para satisfazer sua ânsia. Contudo, para seu azar, em frente à porta, estava uma jovem de cabelos violetas, que trajava um short cor de café e camiseta negra. Ao seu lado estava um homem moreno e com cicatrizes no rosto e era certamente mais alto que Sasuke. Tinha uma espécie de gorro negro em sua cabeça, e calça e camisa de mesma cor. Ambos calçavam botas pretas, mas a da moça chegava um pouco abaixo dos joelhos.

- Nem pense nisso, moleque – Disse a mulher.

- Anko, Ibiki, saiam de meu caminho antes que eu resolva testar a Kusanagi em vocês dois.

- Sabe muito bem que suas ameaças não funcionam conosco, Sharingan. Então seja um bom menino e volte para seus aposentos agora mesmo.

- Hn.

--

- Acho que já é hora de visitar o príncipe!

- Nem pense nisso, Sai.

- Mas... Shino...

- Sai, Roxiel só lhe permitiu ver o príncipe quando suas feridas curarem. – Suspirou – Só você mesmo para ousar lutar com ele dessa maneira. Foi sorte ele não ter lhe matado.

- Está me chamando de fraco?

- Não, mas Sharingan é o nosso líder e rei pirata.

- Não me subestime Shino, eu posso surpreender.

- Sim, claro – Ironizou o de óculos escuros.

- Hn... Como está o inglesinho?

- Fisicamente, bem... Mas apresentava dificuldades para comer, tanto que eu era obrigado a forçá-lo... Mas ontem, quando pedi para que cozinhassem o prato de seu país natal, ele devorou em questão de segundos.

- Ah sim... E quando poderei sair daqui?

Shino franziu o cenho para logo pressionar uma das costelas do outro, o que resultou em um escandaloso grito de dor.

- POR QUE ISSO, SHINO?

- Percebes? Ainda não estás bem. – Disse cruzando os braços – Como disse, foi sorte ter apenas algumas costelas fraturadas e alguns hematomas.

- Mas valeu a pena! – Sorriu vitorioso.

- É verdade mesmo, vocês parecem irmãos.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Disse com um olhar irritado.

- Nada, esquece.

--

Naruto estava em sua cama, deitado em posição fetal, justamente no momento em que Sasuke adentrou o aposento. O pirata o fitou com desejo e se aproximou para acariciar as madeixas loiras do príncipe, o que fez com que este se sobressaltasse.

- Não se assuste – sussurrou.

- O que... O que queres?

- Vim tomá-lo para mim novamente, pequeno.

Naruto franziu o cenho e aplicou em Sasuke uma bofetada.

- Eu não te pertenço!

Sasuke pareceu se irritar com aquela frase. Aproximou-se de Naruto e o segurou pelos pulsos, deitando-o na cama e ficando assim por cima dele.

- Escuta aqui, tu me pertences e virei tomá-lo para mim quando eu quiser.

- Sua mãe não permitirá! – Disse o loiro determinado.

- Minha mãe pode ter mais autoridade que eu, mas... Para tua desgraça ela não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. – Sussurrou em seu ouvido, para logo iniciar uma pequena brincadeira com o lóbulo do mesmo.

- Solte-me!

- Sabes muito bem que não farei isso, então o melhor é permanecer quietinho e... Aproveitar a ocasião.

Os olhos do príncipe encheram-se de lágrimas. Sentia-se impotente, mas acima de tudo, tinha medo, pois sabia que não era a última vez que aquilo aconteceria.

Sasuke amarrou sua vítima e começou a tirar-lhe a roupa ao mesmo tempo em que desfrutava do sabor daquele magnífico corpo. Naruto lutava para libertar-se, em vão.

- NÃO! – Gritou, ao sentir o outro tirar suas peças intimas e penetrar-lhe com apenas uma estocada. Chorou mais. Mesclado aos seus soluços estavam gemidos de prazer daquele que agora se considerava seu 'amo' e 'dono'.

--

- Entendo... – Disse Roxiel séria.

- Foi por isso que te esperei desde o momento em que tomei conhecimento do que eles fariam.

- Não compreendo o porquê de um corsário como tu se expor tanto por aquela que consideram o maior perigo da atualidade.

- Devo muito, tanto a ti, quando ao falecido Barba Vermelha. Foi por isso que me arrisquei.

- Mas, diga-me... O vistes? Falastes com ele? Ele está bem, ainda com vida? – Perguntou com uma ansiedade nunca vista antes, o que assustou o homem.

- Sim, o vi faz pouco tempo, quando eu levava alguns prisioneiros para o calabouço, falei com ele...

- E o que te disse?

- Que também está preocupado contigo e que já tem conhecimento da morte de Barba Vermelha...

- Como foi sua reação?

- Pelo que os guardas me contaram, ele ficou tão desesperado que foi difícil acalmá-lo. Depois, ele pediu para que te dissesse que ele não se renderá, lutará e sairá vivo para te proteger, e isso é uma promessa.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto da ruiva.

- Idiota... – Sussurrou para si. – Quem precisa de proteção não sou eu...

- Rosa Negra...

- Sem problemas, estou bem... - Disse, secando as lágrimas com a mão. – Por favor, se o vires novamente, diga que ele não deve se preocupar, eu o salvarei e em breve estaremos juntos outra vez.

- Claro. – Sorriu.

- Bom, creio que seja melhor nos separarmos.

- Sim.

- Tome cuidado, Hanibal.

- Vossa majestade também. – Brincou, fazendo uma pequena reverência para a mulher.

--

Naruto se cobriu com o lençol o máximo que pôde, enquanto o moreno terminava de se vestir.

- Nos vemos depois, pequeno. – Disse, dando em Naruto um selinho de despedida. – Lembra que agora me pertences... Diga. – Ordenou.

- Eu... Pertenço a ti. – Disse, com os olhos marejados e o olhar baixo.

Sasuke sorriu com satisfação ao ouvir aquelas palavras serem pronunciadas pelo loiro.

- Bom menino. – Disse, beijando-lhe novamente. – Nunca te esqueças que és meu, somente meu.

--

**N/T:** Eu sei que o Sasuke está um verdadeiro cafajeste nessa fic, mas essa última cena foi muito fofa, não foi? Além disso, depois ele melhora, garanto! Vou me esforçar ao máximo para atualizar o mais breve possível! Ah, eu não tenho certeza se esse capítulo foi betado, então se houver erros, perdoem-me, ok? Outro: eu também não sei se respondi ou não as reviews (é, ando muito esquecida), mas prometo responde as deste capítulo 8D

Byee :


	12. Em casa

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko_sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid = 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Em casa_

Sasuke retornou ao seu aposento da mesma forma que saiu: sorrateiramente, escalando o casco do navio. Para sua sorte, seus dois 'guardas' não haviam notado sua ausência. Sentou-se em sua cama e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Estava cansado, mas feliz por novamente ter tomado o loiro inglês para si. Sorriu inconscientemente: definitivamente lhe agradava estar dentro daquele menino, que agora havia se tornado sua nova obsessão.

---

Rosa Negra tornou a subir a bordo, sendo recepcionada pelo velho Perna de pau.

- Roxiel, estás bem? – Perguntou preocupado pelo semblante da mulher.

- Sim. – Disse simplesmente. – Apenas se encarregue de que ninguém venha me atrapalhar, pois estarei com Sasuke.

- Assim seja, Roxiel. – Acatou, não deixando de lado a preocupação com a pirata, que se ia dali.

---

- Rosa Negra. – Disse Anko, levantando-se.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ibiki.

- Podem se retirar. Quero ficar a sós com Sasuke.

- Sim. – Disseram ambos em uníssono, retirando-se.

Suspirando, a ruiva deu uma leve batida na porta e logo entrou.

---

Sasuke levantou o rosto para ver quem acabara de entrar, e constatou que se tratava de sua mãe.

- Mãe? – Perguntou, confuso. Roxiel nada respondera, apenas acercou-se de onde o filho estava. Sentou na cama e o abraçou, ocultando sua cabeça no peito do garoto. – O que aconteceu? – Novamente não obteve resposta. – É aquela pessoa? É ele? – Dessa vez, a ruiva lhe encarou.

- Hoje... Me informaram sobre seu estado... Estou tão preocupada!

- Ele é assim tão importante para ti?

- Por muito tempo foi a pessoa mais importante para mim, até que nascestes, tomando agora essa posição.

- Mãe...

- Sasuke, por favor, me deixe ficar assim só por um momento...

Sharingan retribuiu o abraço. Mesmo que não admitisse, também lhe agradava estar assim com sua mãe, pois lhe remetia à sua infância.

---

- Ei, velho. – Chamou Karin. – Vou dar uma olhada no Sasuke, toma conta do resto.

- Deixa o Sasuke em paz, Karin.

- Claro que não, velho, eu o amo e nada me impedirá de estar perto dele.

- Pelos mares, tu tens a mesma idade de Roxiel!

- Isso não tem importância!

- Pode até não ter, mas duvido que Sasuke queira estar contigo. Se vocês transaram, foi pelo fato de ele estar completamente ébrio.

- Não é problema teu o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer!

- Me escuta, até o Sai tem mais chances com o Sasuke do que tu, menina.

- NUNCA que esse maricas tem mais chances que eu!

- Bom, se achas isso... – Suspirou. – Da mesma forma, Roxiel está com Sasuke neste exato momento e receio que não queira ser interrompida. Desse modo, se não queres sentir a fúria dela, aconselho a não ir.

A garota grunhiu, irritada e saiu dali.

- Esses jovens de hoje... – Sussurrou ao mesmo tempo em que levava uma das mãos às costas.

---

Roxiel e Sasuke haviam dormido abraçados, ambos desfrutando o calor fraternal emanado de seus corpos. O primeiro a acordar foi o garoto. Olhou para sua mãe com um grande sorriso. Era realmente estranho saber que ela havia vindo buscar proteção em seus braços, mas não deixava de ser algo agradável.

---

Os cúmplices de Roxiel haviam desembarcado e estavam reunidos a fim de decidir o que aconteceria a partir daquele ponto.

- O plano foi um sucesso. – Disse Bartolomeu.

- Aqueles ingleses e aqueles franceses idiotas caíram direitinho. – Riu Bonny.

- Imagino que estejam tão furiosos uns com os outros que nem deverão perceber que foi tudo obra nossa. – Sorriu May Reed de maneira sombria.

- É tão divertido jogar com eles... – Comentou Lafitte.

- Qual será nosso próximo movimento, Rosa Negra? – Perguntou Temari.

- Por enquanto nos dispersaremos, fingindo que nada aconteceu. Dessa forma podemos monitorar melhor as fronteiras de ambos.

- Bom, então não temos mais razão para continuar aqui. – Concluiu Gaara, levantando-se. – Temari, Kankuro, vamos. – Ordenou, sendo imediatamente obedecido pelos dois.

Os outros também foram se retirando, um por um, de tal forma que no final restaram apenas Roxiel e Kakashi.

- Sinto que acontece algo contigo... O que é?

- Por hora, não posso dizer. Farei quando estivermos em alto mar.

- É tão grave assim?

- Algo assim... Diga a Sai para que leve o inglês ao Ankoku e permaneça com ele lá, desde agora até quando o entreguemos a Orochimaru.

Kakashi, um tanto confuso, acatou as ordens de sua superior.

---

Enquanto isso, na Inglaterra, o novo rei preparava-se para sair e dirigir ele mesmo seu exército, a fim de recuperar seu irmão mais novo.

- Majestade...

- O que aconteceu?

Antes que o pobre subordinado falasse, um homem, de aparentes vinte e nove entrou no cômodo. Tinha cabelos negros e compridos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram negros como a noite.

- Itachi. – Sussurrou o loiro.

- Senhor... – Pediu o subordinado para o moreno. – O senhor não pode...

- Deixe, está tudo bem. Pode se retirar.

- Como queira, majestade. – Disse o outro, saindo do local.

- Vim o mais rápido que pude.

- Itachi, agradeço que esteja aqui... Eu realmente não faço idéia do que fazer, estou desesperado!

- Fique calmo, Christian. Em breve recuperaremos seu irmão.

- Obrigado, obrigado! – Disse, abraçando o maior.

---

- Gaara! – Chamou Bonny.

- Espera ai, bonitão! – Completou May Reed. Gaara suspirou ante o incomodo de ambas as mulheres.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o ruivo, tremendamente irritado.

- Temos um presentinho! – Disse May, fazendo com que o pirata soltasse um grunhido de impaciência.

- É ele. – Disse Bonny, empurrando na direção de Gaara um jovem de cabelos negros. – Era acompanhante do príncipe. Mas ele está tão fofo que não conseguimos fazer nada com ele.

- Sim, e considerando que tu também és encantador, concluímos que formam um par realmente bonito.

O ruivo analisou o garoto. Ele realmente era encantador e atraente, fatos que fizeram com que, involuntariamente, Gaara passasse a língua pelos lábios de maneira sugestiva. Decidiu que queria desfrutar daquele corpo.

- Como se chama?

- Disse que se chama Lee, mas nós o chamamos de fofinho, porque tem muito a ver com ele.

Os três, Gaara, Temari e Kankuro olhavam para as moças como se elas fossem de outro mundo.

- De qualquer forma, aproveite seu presente, Gaarazinho! – Exclamou Bonny.

- Essas duas são malucas. – Disse Kankuro, quando as piratas já haviam se afastado.

- Definitivamente. – Apoiou Temari.

---

- Entendo, então foi o que Sasuke fez... – Ponderou Kakashi. – O que farás? As regras de Barba Vermelha dizem que ele deve tomá-lo como companheiro...

- NUNCA! Isso não, Kakashi! Sabes muito bem que se descumpro minha promessa, aquela serpente asquerosa vai matá-lo, além de conseguir, a todo custo, fazer com que Sasuke me odeie pro resto da vida... Eu não posso permitir que nenhuma dessas coisas aconteça.

O Outro deixou escapar um grande suspiro.

- Faça como achar melhor, Roxiel.

---

- Não agradou o novo aposento? – Perguntou um atencioso Sai a Naruto.

- Sim, é muito bom. – Disse o loiro em um tom triste.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada, Sai-san.

- Majestade, se é por causa do idiota do Sasuke, não se preocupe. Esse é o navio de Rosa Negra e ela o trouxe aqui exatamente para afastá-lo de você.

- Então ele... Não está nesse navio?

- Não. Ele é o capitão do Falcão vermelho e tem muita estima por seu navio, de tal forma que jamais o deixaria sob comando de ninguém mais. Mesmo que ele queira vir aqui, não poderá.

- Entendo...

- E, além disso, eu não sairei de seu lado, pode ficar relaxado.

- Mas por minha culpa saíste ferido.

- Já vi que Shino te contou.

Naruto baixou o rosto, envergonhado, e assentiu. Sai sorriu e disse:

- Sasuke pode ser egoísta, orgulhoso, prepotente, narcisista e irritante, mas tem seu lado bom e sabe seus limites. E eu acredito que, mesmo ele, jamais se atreveria ir contra as ordens da Rosa Negra.

O olhar de Naruto tinha um pouco de tristeza.

- Não fique assim! Em breve chegaremos ao nosso destino, a Ilha Vermelha, e tenho certeza que o local te encantará. Rosa Negra deu permissão para que Andes livremente pela ilha. Como estás sob a proteção dela, nada de mau lhe ocorrerá.

Ante tais palavras, Naruto lembrou das palavras de Sasuke: _"Minha mãe pode ter mais autoridade que eu, mas... Para o teu azar ela não pode estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo."_

- E claro, - Acrescentou o moreno – Se tentarem fazer alguma coisa contigo, Rosa Negra fará com que o ser seja jogado aos tubarões, isso é, se eu não o tiver matado antes!

- Obrigado, Sai-san! – Sorriu o príncipe.

- De nada, majestade! Farei o que puder para ajudá-lo.

---

Enquanto isso, no Falcão Vermelho, Sasuke bufava de raiva. Como sua mãe ousara tirar o SEU loiro de perto? Ela mesma o havia visto na cama com o loiro. Por que então ela simplesmente não acatava à lei de seu avô para que os dois se tornassem companheiros?

---

Por fim, ambos os navios chegaram ao seu destino, a Ilha Vermelha.

- Sai, Kakashi, deixo-s encarregados de cuidar do inglês. Por nada no mundo permitam que Sasuke ou outra pessoa se aproxime dele.

- Como queira, Roxiel. – Disseram em uníssono.

- Podem se retirar.

- Bom, então irei com Naruto e mostrarei a ele a ilha! – Sorriu Sai, saindo do recinto seguido por Kakashi. Roxiel suspirou pesadamente e retirou do bolso uma espécie de pingente grande com uma foto nele.

- Confie em mim, Sasuke jamais saberá a verdade sobre isso... E tu regressarás para mim são e salvo, é uma promessa.

---

Agora, já que virou moda pra mim, muchas gracias:

**Chibi Mari-chan**, _Hinaxchan_, **lari-thekiller**, _Hyuuga-kun_, **noisTICa**, _danyela49_, **Hikari Kaoru**, _Ge Black-Masen_, **Marina Uchiha Uzumaque**, _Psychotic Kaiya_**, Felipe Ridlle** e _Nati-Hitachiin_

pelas reviews (preguiça/Incapacidade de pensar em algo para responder RULEZZZ e são mais fortes do que eu).

Bom, gente, tomei uma decisão: Primeiramente, eu sempre demoro a atualizar por que as minhas betas parecem não dar preferência pra essa história aqui e elas nunca, nunca betam se eu não ameaçá-las de morte... Para completar, perdi o contato com AMBAS (sintam meu azar: duas betas desaparecidas... NÃO FUI EU, JURO!!). Uma viajou e outra resolveu se dar férias, creio eu. Então, acho que muitos já perceberam que ESSE CAP NÃO FOI BETADO XD!! Eu simplesmente perdi toda a paciência que me restava e resolvi postá-lo logo. Então eu estou estressada U_U. Ah, esqueci de mencionar, dêem alou para sua nova Diplomata (euzinha!) passei no vestibular thanks god e agora só falta a prova capeta do Rio Branco daqui a quatro anos (se eu estiver viva, até lá...).

Bom, mais uma vez, I´M VERY SORRY pelo atraso (oh my, isso já ficou tão repetitivo...). A partir de agora alguns capítulos vêm não betados mesmo, por isso me alertem para erros e afins, ok?

E outra coisa... Eu sei que o Sasuke está odioso nessa fic, mas a partir daqui ele começa a melhorar, promessa! Bye e continuem me deixando reviews, elas fazem qualquer uma feliz 8D


	13. Um acordo entre rei e príncipe

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko_sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid = 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Um acordo entre rei e príncipe. _

- Bom, majestade, espero que não se incomode de dormir no mesmo quarto que nós. – Disse Kakashi ao loiro. Os dois, acompanhados de Sai, haviam desembarcado e seguiam em direção à cabana que o moreno e o mais velho costumavam dividir.

- Agradeço sua amabilidade, senhor. – Respondeu o loiro de maneira prendada, o que fez com que Sai caísse em gargalhadas.

- Do que ris, moleque?

- É que... É muito engraçado... Imagina... Tu, de senhor... – Dizia ao mesmo tempo em que ria. – Ouch! Kakashi, isso doeu! – Reclamou o moreno.

Um Naruto bastante desorientado observava aquela estranha relação.

- Majestade, não é necessário me chamar de senhor. Pode me chamar de somente pelo meu nome, Kakashi.

- Bom, depois que lhe mostrarmos a cabana, descanse um pouco e depois se sinta à vontade para sairmos para te levar para conhecer a ilha. – disse Sai sorrindo – Que tal, Naru-chan?

- Eu adoraria, Sai-kun.

Ao longo das semanas de viagem de retorno à ilha de Barba Vermelha, Sai e Naruto haviam se tornado bons amigos, motivo pelo qual Sai havia deixado de se dirigir ao loiro como 'majestade'.

---

- Obrigado por permitir que os acompanhassem – Disse o governante inglês ao moreno.

- Não é nada. – Respondeu Itachi.

- Espero poder encontrar meu irmão o mais breve possível e a tempo de que aquele bastardo não lhe tenha feito nada de mau – Comentou com uma mistura de raiva e tristeza na voz. Itachi o mirou e deu um longo suspiro.

- Oi, lembra daquela vez que escapamos do palácio vestidos de empregados?

- Claro que sim! Foi muito divertido – Disse com uma risada forçada –Itachi... Agora que sei o que tu estás passando, eu...

- Não diga nada, Christian – Pediu o moreno, apoiando uma das mãos no ombro do loiro – Eu não pude fazer nada para ajudar meus pais e tenho certeza de que meu irmão também está morto, por isso eu faço questão de te ajudar. Não quero que te ocorra o mesmo que me ocorreu.

- Obrigado, Itachi. Sempre fostes um grande amigo para mim e para a Inglaterra.

- E tu um grande amigo para mim e para a Rússia.

---

Sai e Naruto começaram seu passeio pela ilha e enquanto caminhavam, perceberam que alguns homens fitavam o loiro com uma luxúria descarada no olhar, mas sabiam que se resolvessem fazer alguma coisa ao príncipe, seriam mortos imediatamente por Rosa Negra ou até mesmo por Sai.

- Aparentemente, Sai já te substituiu, Sharingan – Disse um homem de cabelos brancos e dentes afiados.

- Suigetsu, cala essa boca antes que... – Aconselhou um homem de cabelos castanhos, certamente mais alto que Sasuke.

- Mas, Juugo, eu somente digo o que vejo! –Defendeu-se – Se Sharingan continuar patetando, o Saizinho vai lhe tirar seu precioso loiro.

Juugo dirigiu um breve olhar ao seu líder, que fitava Suigetsu com um olhar assassino.

- Juugo... Suigetsu – Grunhiu. – Preciso da ajuda de vocês dois para conseguir meu momento com o inglês.

- Já vejo, então o inglesinho ainda te interessa. Conte-nos o plano.

- Mas, Sasuke, e quanto à Rosa Negra? – Perguntou Juugo.

- Receio que já seja o momento de mostrar qual deles detém mais poder. Essa é uma boa oportunidade – Comentou Suigetsu.

Juugo suspirou.

- Enfim... O que pretendes que façamos?

- Quero que os dois entretenham Sai.

- Seria mais simples amarrá-lo. Apesar de ter cara de idiota, esse moleque não o é. – Comentou o de cabelos brancos.

- Qualquer coisa que quiserem desde que fique longe de Naruto.

- Como quiseres, Sharingan.

---

- Nunca havia visto um lugar tão lindo! – Emocionou-se o loiro, admirando uma cascata que desaguava em uma cristalina lagoa.

- Aqui há muitas belezas naturais, bem como muitas coisas terríveis. – Comentou o moreno.

- Que tipo de coisas?

- Há um local, do outro lado da ilha, repleto de esqueletos e cadáveres pútridos, o cheiro lá é horrível. Esse lugar é chamado de "Rainha morte" – Disse sério, para sorrir logo em seguida – Bom, gostaria de nadar?

- Sim! – Disse com um largo sorriso.

Sai sorriu em resposta e passou um braço pelas costas do loiro, dando a entender para quem olhasse de longe, que ambos se abraçavam carinhosamente.

--

Sasuke tinha um terrível desejo de matar Sai por se atrever a tocar em **SEU** precioso príncipe.

- Parece que estão se divertindo... – Comentou Juugo, que se encontrava encostado em um tronco de uma grande árvore.

Aquele comentário serviu apenas para aumentar a raiva de Sasuke e, como conseqüência disso, seu desejo de acabar de vez com Sai e também com seus... Ciúmes?

- Acho que ele te venceu, Sharingan. – Comentou Suigetsu.

-Juugo, Suigetsu...

-Tá, ta, sabemos... – Disse o maior.

Suigetsu saiu de seu esconderijo e foi até o lago onde Sai e Naruto banhavam-se.

-Sai, mano! – Disse o de cabelos brancos, agarrando o moreno.

- Suigetsu, seu bastardo, me solta!

- Olá, loirinho. – Disse, ignorando as queixas do companheiro. – Se me desculpas, o pegarei emprestado por alguns minutos, com licença.

Retirou-se dali tão rapidamente que o loiro nem teve tempo para reagir.

---

- Sua vez, Sharingan. Deixe que nos encarreguemos de cuidar do Sai. – Disse Juugo, enquanto terminava de amarrar o moreno, que estava fortemente preso de cabeça para baixo a uma arvore. Em vão tentava soltar-se, contorcendo-se.

- Sasuke, assim que eu sair daqui eu te quebro a cara! – Gritou muito irritando, ainda lutando contra as cordas.

- Calminha, Saizinho. – Zombou Suigetsu.

- Bastardos! Quando eu estiver solto, vocês verão o que é bom...

- Tá, já entendemos... – Disse o de cabelos brancos, quase ignorando o outro, enquanto embaralhava um punhado de cartas para jogar com o companheiro.

---

- Sai-kun está atrasado. – Lamentava o loiro, enquanto admirava a água cristalina da lagoa.

- Esquece o idiota do Sai. – A grave voz de Sasuke sobressaltou o jovem príncipe inglês.

- O que fazes aqui? – Perguntou com uma mescla de raiva e medo – Onde está o Sai-kun? – Essa frase causou extrema ira no pirata, que teve de controlar a vontade de avançar no loiro.

- Tanto te interessa esse idiota do Sai? – Perguntou aparentemente irritado. – Lembra, loirinho, tu me pertences. EU sou o teu amo.

Naruto franziu o cenho: era um fato que no navio havia sucumbido à sua tristeza e à sua dor a ponto de aceitar o fato de o moreno ser seu amo, mas agora não o faria de maneira alguma.

- Eu não pertenço a ninguém! – Disse de maneira desafiadora. – Muito menos a um protótipo de homem.

- Mas pertence a alguém como Sai. – Disse no máximo de seu autocontrole. Havia decidido há algum tempo que teria o loiro, mas não a força. Ele se entregaria voluntariamente. E não havia nada que o Grande Sasuke quisesse que ele não conseguisse.

- Pelo menos é mais homem do que certos tipos que adoram estar violando os próprios prisioneiros.

Aquilo fora um golpe baixo. Se Sasuke perdesse a pouca paciência que lhe restava, era bem capaz de novamente violar o loirinho para mostrar a quem ele pertencia realmente.

---

- Achas que ele e loirinho já fizeram algo mais? – Perguntou Suigetsu a Juugo, em meio a uma jogada. Ambos ignoravam o pobre Sai que continuava a se contorcer e gritar, tentando se soltar.

- Isso realmente não me importa. – Respondeu Juugo.

---

- Dessa vez não venho te fazer nada. – Disse, sentando-se no chão e cruzando os braços. – Só quero que conversemos. Só isso.

- Achas que sou idiota? Que nasci ontem? – Perguntou irritado.

- Acalme-se, Dobe. Não me faça ir ai e lhe fazer calar a boca.

Naruto o encarou com profunda desconfiança, mas sentou-se em frente ao moreno. Apesar de tudo, ainda gostava dele, afinal, era difícil esquecer a pessoa que por muitos anos foi o amor de sua vida.

- Por quê? – Perguntou. O pirata o mirou sem entender. – Por que de repente quisestes ser tão 'amável' comigo?

- Por que eu quero. Além disso, se eu estiver assim... – Comentou, com um sorriso de superioridade em seu rosto. – Te convém me ter ao teu lado.

- E, segundo tu, por que me convém? – Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Por que eu sou o Rei dos Piratas. – Disse, aproximando-se do loiro a ponto de quase roçar ambos os lábios. – Ou talvez prefiras ser amante daquele velho horroroso, Orochimaru?

- Do que falas?

- Entenda... Esse "conselheiro" é na verdade um poderoso pirata conhecido como "A serpente Branca." Ele te quer como amante dele para ter o controle da tua querida Inglaterra.

- O QUÊ?? – Surpreendeu-se Naruto. – Mas meu irmão é o rei...

- Problemas menores para um pirata. Tudo o que ele deve fazer é simplesmente matar a tua família e assim que deres um herdeiro a ele, acabe se tornando rei.

- Mentira...

- Pense o que quiser, para mim tanto faz.

- E o que ganhas me contando tudo isso?

- Você. – Naruto arregalou os olhos de modo a eles quase saírem de suas órbitas – Você é a única pessoa que quero. Seja meu, e prometo que toda sua família estará segura.

- Mesmo que o que dizes seja verdade... – Disse com uma pinta de irritação – Como um mero ladrão como tu pode ajudar minha família?

- Tenho que lembrar principezinho, que EU sou o rei dos piratas e até mesmo os corsários estão baixo o meu poder. Acredite se fosse minha vontade, o mundo inteiro se curvaria aos meus pés.

- Não tenho saída, verdade?

- Não, ao menos, claro, que queiras ser o brinquedinho de um velho como ele – Disse arrogante – Ao menos comigo, saberás o que realmente é prazer.

- Não acredito.

- Gostaria de lembrar também, inglesinho, que há alguns anos minha mãe, Rosa Negra e eu fomos a uma festa no seu palácio e estivemos simplesmente vagando livremente por ali. – Zombou o moreno. – Sinceramente, vocês têm uma vigilância precária... Agora, imagina como é fácil para alguém, digamos, o conselheiro, seja capaz de matar a família real inteira e ninguém nunca descubra o autor do crime.

- E por que ele ainda não o fez?

- Por que não adiantaria matar todo mundo se ele ainda não tem nenhum laço sanguíneo com a família, isso tornaria impossível seu sonho de ser o rei da Inglaterra. A coisa muda quando surge a possibilidade de haver descendência, o que lhe tornaria parte da família real. E adivinha, o escolhido é você.

Naruto mais do que pasmo. Era impossível não crer naquilo, já que tinha toda a lógica do mundo.

- Te deixarei pensar a respeito. – Anunciou Sasuke, levantando-se para logo partir dali.

---

Orochimaru se encontrava nos porões de seu navio, em frente a uma figura oculta pelas sombras, amarrada e sem conseguir de movimentar bem.

- O-Orochi... Maru... – Grunhiu o homem, aparentemente esgotado. – O que queres agora?

- Que maneira rude essa sua de tratar alguém que sempre cuidou tão bem de você durante todos esses anos.

- É assim... Que recebo... Uma víbora traiçoeira. – Ofegou.

O pirata sorriu com escárnio.

- A meu ver ainda segues conservando esse espírito indomável.

- Sempre... O terei...

- Bom, já vou. Só queria anunciar que em breve estarás novamente junto à Rosa Negra.

-Roxiel... – Murmurou – Bastardo... Se te atreveres a encostar um só dedo nela, eu te mato!

O sorriso de Orochimaru aumentou gradativamente. Adorava irritar e perturbar seu querido 'convidado' por conta da reação que sempre tinha ao se mencionar o nome de Roxiel.

- Às vezes me pergunto se ela é tão boa na cama quanto você... – Disse de maneira provocativa.

- BASTARDO!! – Gritou enfurecido, buscando soltar-se, sem sucesso. – NÃO OUSE TOCÁ-LA, OUVIU??

Orochimaru se retirou do lugar, sob os furiosos e desesperados gritos de seu prisioneiro. Não pode evitar uma risada escandalosa e lunática, afinal, em pouco tempo finalmente seu objetivo se concretizaria: teria para si o menor dos príncipes ingleses, mataria sua família e assim que se tornasse rei, daria cabo também à vida de seu suposto conjugue e seu suposto futuro filho.

---

**N/T**: O próximo capítulo sairá o mais breve possível :3


	14. Acordo decisão lágrimas de um demônio

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko_sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid = 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

**Acordo x Decisão x Lágrimas de um demônio.**

Itachi, Czar russo, encontrava-se a bordo de seu navio. Em suas mãos, possuía um porta-retratos adornado com ouro e prata e nele continha a imagem de uma bela dama de longos cabelos. O moreno acariciava a fotografia com imensa ternura.

-Bela jovem. – Comentou Christian, o que causou certo sobressalto no moreno que não havia notado sua presença ali. – Perdão, não quis assustar.

- Sem problemas.

- E quem é? Sua namorada?

- Foi, há muito tempo.

- A amavas?

- Não. – Meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Continuo amando.

Um breve silêncio se apoderou do aposento.

- Sabe, estive a ponto de abdicar de tudo por ela. Minha mãe estava grávida na época, o que me fazia crer que não havia problemas, pois haveria alguém apto a ocupar o lugar de meu pai quando ele se fosse. – Comentou, enquanto admirava o oceano através da janela. – Entretanto... Ela se foi. Dizia que eu não poderia fugir de meu destino e que meu dever era governar a Rússia e ainda que ela tinha que retornar ao seu próprio mundo, um mundo que eu não tinha lugar, assim como ela não possuía lugar no meu mundo. Logo após isso, meus pais e meu irmão foram assassinados... Assassinados por piratas.

- Perdão, Itachi… Eu não pretendia fazê-lo recordar de algo não triste.

- Isso não importa. – Mentiu, forçando um sorriso. – O que mais importa nesse momento é resgatar o seu irmão.

- Obrigado, Itachi. Na verdade, eu ainda não sei como pagar tudo o que você faz por mim. Muito obrigado.

---

Sasuke retornou ao local em que estavam seus companheiros e Sai, amarrado em uma árvore, já exaustode tanto se debater e gritar por ajuda.

- Sharingan. – Cumprimentou Juugo, ao avistar o moreno.

- Já se satisfez com o loirinho? – Perguntou Suigetsu.

- Soltem-no. – Ordenou, acenando para Sai, logo pondo um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – E vejamos o que ele fará.

Juugo não fez nada além de assentir. Cortou a corda que mantinha Sai atado à arvore sem qualquer cuidado, fazendo com que o moreno despencasse diretamente no chão.

- Sasuke, bastardo!! – Gritou profundamente irritado, tomando o outro moreno pela gola da camisa.

- Não fiz nada, se é isso que o preocupa. – Respondeu tranquilamente.

- Não acredito em você!

- Se é assim, por que não vai conferir você mesmo? – Sorriu com certa maldade. – Se eu realmente fiz alguma coisa, não seria sensato supor que ele precisaria de você?

Sai largou Sasuke bruscamente, correndo na direção de onde Naruto poderia estar.

- É verdade que não fizeste nada? – Perguntou Juugo, que recebeu um leve assentir por parte de Sasuke.

- Apenas conversei com ele.

- Tanta confusão só por causa disso! – Manifestou-se Suigetsu de forma indignada.

- Não pretendo mais possuí-lo pela força. É fácil demais. – Sorriu o Uchiha, lembrando-se que o fato de já haver feito aquilo duas vezes tornou a história toda muito entediante. – Quero que ele se entregue voluntariamente.

- Parece que alguém aqui está muito interessado naquele menino. – Riu Juugo.

-Digamos que, seria realmente interessante possuir um herdeiro. E ouvi dizer que um homem fértil é algo perfeitamente adequado às minhas exigências.

- Então o rei aqui finalmente decidiu ter descendência. – Zombou Suigetsu.

-Hn.

---

Naruto estava sentado sobre uma pedra, às margens do lago, imerso nos próprios pensamentos. O que deveria fazer? Conseguiria deixar seu orgulho e dignidade de lado e se entregar para Sasuke, ou devia resistir? Suspirou. Em ambos os casos, sairia perdendo. Se tentasse resistir, com certeza o moreno o tomaria a força como já havia feito antes, contudo, acreditava no que ele havia dito a respeito de Orochimaru, visto que a própria Rosa Negra havia dito que o entregaria. E Naruto preferia mil vezes ter um filho de Sasuke do que daquela serpente traidora. Ao menos com o rei pirata, teria a certeza de que seu bebê estaria seguro.

- Naruto. – Uma voz lhe chamou. – NARUTO!

- Sai-kun. – Assustou-se o loiro.

- Naruto, olhe pra mim. – Ordenou, virando o rosto do amigo para si. – O que o idiota do Sasuke te fez dessa vez?

- Nada.

- Não minta para mim.

- Não estou mentindo, Sai-kun. Sasuke-san veio apenas conversar comigo 'ttebayo. – Afirmou, recebendo um suspiro por parte de Sai.

- Está certo, Naruto, acredito em você, mas... Se ele ousar fazer algo com você, promete que me dirá?

- Mas... Sai-kun, eu não quero que aconteça nada com você.

- Não se preocupe por mim. Só prometa que o fará.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo.

- Ótimo. Agora é melhor voltarmos. – Disse com mais calma. – Kakashi deve estar preocupado conosco.

- Sim.

---

Roxiel se encontrava admirando o céu e, junto a ela, estavam Kakashi e o velho perna de pau. A expressão da mulher era demasiadamente séria.

- O que tanto a preocupa, Roxiel? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Anko me informou algo realmente alarmante... Aparentemente, Sasuke está bastante interessado no inglês. – Anunciou. – Receio que se as coisas seguirem dessa forma, meu filho acabará encontrando um meio de manter o loiro ao seu lado.

- Perante a lei de seu pai, Naruto já pertence ao Sasuke. – Disse perna de pau.

- Embora isso não seja realmente uma certeza – Interveio Kakashi. – Enquanto...

- Mas isso é o que me preocupa. Sasuke conhece muito bem a lei dos piratas. Conheço meu filho e tenho certeza de que ele articulará algo para fazer com que Naruto se entregue voluntariamente. Se isso acontecer...

-... O que temos planejado durante tantos anos irá por água abaixo. – Completou o ancião. – Tudo por causa de um capricho desse moleque orgulhoso e arrogante.

---

O homem que Orochimaru mantinha amarrado nos porões de seu navio buscava de qualquer forma se livrar das correntes que o prendiam. Como tantas outras vezes que o havia tentado, durante todos aqueles anos, não obteve sucesso e, fadigado e com os pulsos já feridos, se deu por vencido.

- Maldição. – Grunhiu o homem para em seguida suspirar com tristeza. – Roxiel, preciso sair daqui... Preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível. Não posso permitir que essa serpente saia vitoriosa, não posso.

---

- Sai-kun.

- Sim, Naruto?

- Posso perguntar uma coisa?

- Vá em frente.

- É verdade que a Rosa Negra pretende me entregar ao conselheiro Orochimaru?

Sai permaneceu calado por quase um minuto, até finalmente se pronunciar.

- Sim, é verdade. Infelizmente, não sei dizer a razão. Perdoe-me.

- A culpa não é sua, Sai-kun. – Sorriu o loiro. – Obrigado por ser sincero comigo 'ttebayo.

Internamente, Sai se sentia culpado por não poder fazer nada por Naruto. Não podia ajudá-lo. Devia demais a Roxiel para sequer pensar em traí-la. Rapidamente, afastou aquela dúvida de sua cabeça e sua expressão séria deu lugar a um pequeno sorriso.

- Vamos voltar logo, Naru.

---

Com a noite, uma forte tormenta estacionou sobre a ilha. Tratava-se da tempestade mais poderosa já presenciada por Naruto, que se mantinha olhando a chuva através da janela.

- É muito forte 'ttebayo.

- Não é tanto assim, existem piores. – Disse Kakashi ao se aproximar do loiro, que se manteve em silêncio, olhando para o maior por algum tempo e logo depois voltando sua atenção para o cenário externo.

- Aconselho a ir dormir, majestade.

- Não tenho sono, Kakashi-san, não posso ficar aqui por mais algum tempo?

Vendo a expressão insistente do loiro, Kakashi não pôde fazer nada a não ser dizer:

- Claro.

- Obrigado! – Sorriu.

- Naru, está tudo bem? – Foi a vez de Sai, preocupado, perguntar.

- Sim! Não se preocupe, Sai-kun. – Confirmou sorrindo novamente, mas o amigo permaneceu descrente. Desistiu de perguntar mais e anunciou que faria o mesmo que Kakashi: dormir. Naruto continuou a encarar a chuva.

- Finalmente tomei minha decisão. – Disse para si mesmo. – Aceitarei a proposta de Sasuke.

---

- Não pode dormir, Sasuke? – Perguntou Roxiel ao homem sentado à mesa com um copo de Rum na mão.

- Só tive vontade de beber algo. Quer me acompanhar?

- Claro. – Sorriu a mulher, sentando-se a frente do filho, que já lhe servia um pouco da bebida.

Roxiel bebeu um pouco.

- Espero que entenda filho. Sob outras circunstancias, eu permitiria sem problemas que você ficasse com o inglês.

- Hn. Posso saber pra que tanto mistério?

- Eu já disse, porque devemos...

- Mentira. – Cortou, fazendo com que a mulher desviasse o olhar.

- Está bem. Entendo que não acredite em mim. – Disse. – Mas, por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira.

Sasuke não respondeu. Em vez disso, levantou-se de seu lugar e anunciou que iria dormir. Partiu sob o olhar da mãe, que suspirou e não pôde evitar derramar algumas lágrimas após a retirada do moreno.

- Sasuke... Se você continuar com essa ideia, não terei escolha senão interferir no assunto. – Sussurrou para si.

---

Pouco depois do amanhecer, Naruto já estava no mesmo local em que havia encontrado Sasuke no dia anterior.

- Então, tomou sua decisão? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Sim. – Disse com seriedade. – Decidi que me entregarei a ti.

Sasuke não pode evitar sorrir.

- Sábia decisão. – Anunciou, puxando-o pela cintura e dedicando-lhe um beijo profundo.

---

- Kakashi.

- Aconteceu algo, Rosa Negra? – Perguntou o homem, percebendo a irritação presente na mulher.

- Você viu Sasuke ou o inglês em algum lugar?

- Não.

- Maldição. – Grunhiu.

- Algum problema?

- Kakashi, tomei uma decisão: Já que Sasuke não quer entender por bem, entenderá por mal.

- Roxiel, não...

- Ele não me deixou outra escolha. – Soluçou. – Não quero fazer isso, mas não posso permitir que esse capricho do meu filho interfira na minha missão de resgatar William.

Kakashi manteve silêncio, limitando-se a abraçar Roxiel. A pessoa conhecida como demônio dos mares chorava, chorava pela decisão que seu filho a obrigada a tomar por causa de um só capricho. Um capricho egoísta.

---

_Continua._


	15. Entrega

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko_sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid = 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Entrega_

Os navios da armada russa que escoltavam seu Czar aportaram nas Ilhas Virgens, onde foram recebidos pelo Conde Hyuuga: Um jovem da mesma idade de Itachi, com cabelos castanhos e compridos, pele clara e olhos quase brancos.

- Bem vindo, Itachi.

- Neji. – Cumprimentou o moreno. – Faz muito tempo que não nos vemos. Permita-me apresentar o rei Christian Uzumaki, da Inglaterra.

- É uma verdadeira honra tê-lo aqui, majestade. – Disse, fazendo uma pequena reverência. – A que devo essa ilustre visita?

- Precisamos da sua ajuda, Neji. – Anunciou Itachi.

- Meu irmão foi seqüestrado pelos franceses. – Interrompeu Christian, com certo desespero.

- Sigam-me, por favor.

---

Sasuke cuidadosamente deitou Naruto no chão, acariciando lentamente seu corpo.

- Essa vez será diferente. – Sussurrou ternamente no ouvido do inglês, que não esperava tanto cuidado proveniente do rei pirata. – Não quero que meu futuro filho seja fruto de uma violação.

Os olhos de Naruto abriram-se rapidamente. Lembrou-se das outras duas vezes que esteve naquela situação com Sasuke e, sem conseguir conter, as lágrimas desceram por suas bochechas. Fechou os olhos, buscando contê-las, em vão. Abriu-os novamente quando sentiu algo ser pressionado contra sua testa e se deparou com os olhos de Sasuke muito próximos. Havia pressionado a testa contra a do loiro e, em seguida, roçou ambos os narizes, com todo um carinho que Naruto jamais havia visto. Em seguida, o beijou.

- Não chore. – Sussurrou, causando um rubor no inglês. – Não quero que você chore nunca mais. – Sentenciou, tornando a beijá-lo. Dessa vez, o fez com uma mescla de sentimentos, os quais nem ele mesmo, o grande Sharingan, conseguia interpretar.

---

- Está melhor?

- Sim. – Suspirou Roxiel. – Perdoe-me aquela mostra de fraqueza. Ultimamente tenho feito demais.

- Esqueça isso. Com tudo o que aconteceu, eu ainda me surpreendo que sigas tão bem. E agora, me dirás o que tanto a deixa angustiada?

- Meu filho e o loiro.

- O que eles fizeram?

- Sabe qual é a única maneira de anular a lei de meu pai a respeito da violação de um prisioneiro?

- Para ser sincero, nem sabia que existia uma maneira de rompê-la. Qual é?

- Pois existe uma maneira. – Disse, enquanto cerrava os punhos. – É assim: Aquele que tomou um prisioneiro ou companheiro a força e sem o consentimento deste ou de seu capitão, ele... – Roxiel fez uma pausa. Somente a ideia daquilo lhe dava náuseas. – Deve entregar-se a sua vítima, na presença de seu líder.

- Então é isso. – Disse Kakashi em um tom perfeitamente natural, recebendo um olhar assustadorpor parte da capitã. – O quê?

- Não pensa em dizer nada?

- Como?

A ruiva suspirou.

- Tenho certeza que William ou Iruka já me teriam repreendido... – Comentou, logo percebendo a menção daquele nome. – Desculpe-me, não quis...

- Tudo bem. E tens razão, Iruka já a teria repreendido por somente pensar nessa alternativa, embora Sasuke não se salve da culpa de ter feito o que fez a Naruto. Dessa vez, Sasuke teve a sorte de não engravidá-lo.

- Às vezes, acho que seria mais fácil ter uma menina. – Suspirou, levanto inconscientemente a mão ao ventre plano.

- Vamos, Roxiel, sempre foi seu desejo ter um menino. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu...

- O oceano decidiu levá-lo, assim como o fez com o seu esposo.

- O oceano não teve nada a ver com isso, Roxiel. – Disse, bebendo um pouco de Rum.

- Às vezes me pergunto como seria meu filho se ainda estivesse com vida...

- O filho da rainha pirata com um nobre? – Perguntou com certo sarcasmo. – Seria digno de se ver.

Entretanto, Roxiel não deu atenção no tom que seu homem de maior confiança utilizou. Não, estava mais interessada nas memórias.

- Consegue imaginar? Sasuke e Rozen juntos seriam uma força indestrutível.

- Não acredito que chegariam a se conhecer.

- Do que falas?

- Rozen se foi alguns meses antes de encontrares Sasuke e eu sinceramente acredito que se Rozen estivesse vivo nesse momento, não tomarias Sasuke como um filho. – Comentou Kakashi, servindo-se de mais um pouco de rum. – Só adotastes Sasuke por que precisavas de uma criança para mimar e amar. Foi o instinto materno que falou mais alto. Em outras palavras, se Rozen estivesse vivo, nem sequer te dignarias a olhar para Sasuke.

- Não diga isso, Kakashi! Amo Sasuke como se fosse meu. Mesmo que Rozen estivesse com vida, ele não poderia ocupar o lugar de Sasuke.

Kakashi apenas sorriu.

---

Sasuke tomou o queixo de Naruto e o beijou novamente, só que dessa vez, com uma paixão e voracidade maiores. Dispôs-se a mergulhar na saborosa boca do pequeno, acariciando-lhe a língua e provando a saliva do loiro que, para Sasuke, era muito melhor que qualquer comida ou bebida. Naruto respondeu avidamente ao voraz e carnal beijo, mesmo que a pouca consciência que ainda lhe restava lhe mandasse parar por ali e fugir, seu próprio corpo respondia com muito prazer às carícias do moreno.

O pirata rompeu o contato, separando-se ligeiramente ainda quando suas bocas permaneciam unidas por um pequeno fio de saliva. Manteve-se contemplando aquele corado loiro. Sua respiração era agitada e seus olhos, semicerrados. Não pôde evitar sorrir. Era mais que obvio que o loiro começava a se sentir excitado e saber disso só aumentou sua própria. Tratou de erguer o próprio corpo, olhando para o loiro de maneira lasciva. Com suas mãos iniciou um processo de strip-tease, retirando sensualmente suas roupas e acariciando a si mesmo, tudo isso sobre o loiro, o que o fez se sentir cada vez mais e mais quente. Logo sentiu o membro palpitante lhe doer, implorando para ser libertado de sua prisão.

- Ora, pelo visto estamos ansiosos. – Disse o moreno com certa diversão na voz.

Naruto preferiu não respondeu e optou por esconder o rubor, virando o rosto, fazendo com que Sasuke lhe dedicasse outro sorriso e finalmente decidisse livrar-se das calças de Naruto, que era a única peça restante de seu vestuário.

- Tão lindo… - Sussurrou com um tom carregado de luxúria. Entretanto, Naruto não dava indícios de querer cooperar e apenas se mantinha estático em seu canto.

Se era daquela maneira que pretendia jogar, Sasuke decidiu que seria feita sua vontade. Separou-se um pouco do loiro e pôs-se a encarar o ereto membro à sua frente, tratando de conter o desejo de pô-lo de uma vez só na boca e arrancar gritos do amante. Por aquele momento se conteria, pois deveria fazer com que Naruto se entregasse por completo a ele.

Deslizou a língua pelo peito de Naruto e começou a mordiscar os mamilos, lambendo-os, chupando-os e fazendo com que o príncipe estremecesse de prazer.

- Não... – As palavras se perderam em sua garganta quando Sasuke tomou fortemente seu excitado membro e começou a massagear a pele úmida.

Sasuke o beijou de maneira selvagem, censurando seu guincho de surpresa pelo ato, e atreveu a aventurar a língua por toda a extensão da boca do loiro. Enquanto isso, suas mãos percorriam o corpo do inglês, do qual os pulmões já pediam por mais ar. Buscou quando por fim cessou o beijo, buscou o membro de Naruto, propondo-se a saborear cada centímetro daquela pele.

Os gemidos do loiro não conseguiram mais ser contidos. Precisava de mais. Precisava tanto que não percebeu quando começou a mover os quadris para cima e para baixo, seguindo o ritmo imposto por Sasuke. Mordeu o lábio inferior até fazê-lo sangrar, com o intuito de impedir que mais gemidos escapassem de sua boca. Não planejava dar essa satisfação ao pirata. Não queria que ele o ouvisse gritar e implorar por mais, mesmo que não conseguiu impedir alguns outros mais de saírem, o que fez com que Sasuke sorrisse. O sabor do pré-sêmen começou a inundar sua garganta, o que o fez retirar o membro de sua boca, sob grunhidos de protesto por parte do príncipe.

- Ora, pelo visto estás desfrutando, dobe.

- Teme.

- Ah é? – Sasuke se deteve por completo e encarou o jovem e excitado príncipe inglês. Na verdade, estava se divertindo em torturá-lo daquele modo. – Então, acho melhor parar. – Disse, a centímetros dos lábios inchados de Naruto. – Como já disse antes, não quero que meu futuro herdeiro seja fruto de uma violação.

Naruto já não possuía mais o controle para pensar em parar e, admirando os olhos negros de Sasuke, seu nariz perfeito, a pele pálida, não pôde evitar começar a beijá-lo. Porém, o pirata se afastou.

- Por favor... – Implorou, jogando toda a pouca consciência que lhe restava. Precisava do alívio que somente o rei pirata poderia lhe proporcionar.

- O quê? – Perguntou, recebendo um abraço de Naruto, que buscava ocultar o rosto corado no pescoço do moreno.

- Por favor, me possua. – Sussurrou muito baixo.

- Não consigo ouvir. – Disse, separando-se do loiro.

- Por favor, não pare, me possua.

Sasuke sorriu mais uma vez com satisfação. Tinha o príncipe inglês se arrastando aos seus pés e implorando por alívio, completamente rendido à sua vontade.

Baixou a mão, roçando-a na pele do loiro. Naruto fechou os olhos com força, mordendo novamente o lábio inferior e sentindo milhões de descargas elétricas percorrerem seu corpo a cada toque do moreno.

Sasuke separou as pernas de Naruto, deixando à mostra o mais íntimo dele.

- Simplesmente lindo. – Disse para em seguida começar a penetrar a entrada do loiro com sua língua. Quando acreditou que já o havia lubrificado o suficiente, deixou aquela área em paz e buscou os lábios de Naruto para um beijo selvagem. Separaram-se quando precisaram buscar ar.

- Abre-te para mim. – Sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do loiro, que o obedeceu, abrindo as pernas o máximo que pôde.

Sasuke foi se introduzindo lentamente no loiro, fazendo com que ele arqueasse as costas. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao máximo, sua boca se abriu e de sua garganta fugiu um grito emudecido.

- Não se preocupe, usuratonkachi, desta vez serei muito amável. – Disse com um tom levemente zombeteiro.

Havia muita pressão, mas a dor passou a, gradativamente, ceder lugar ao prazer, à medida que o avantajado membro do pirata ganhava espaço. Sasuke tratou de introduzir-se de maneira lenta, para que o companheiro pudesse se acostumar. Descobriu que, ao contrario da sensação que possuía cada vez em que o fazia depressa, esta nova sensação lhe era muito mais prazerosa.

- Ahhh… - Por fim gemeu Naruto.

Sasuke o carregou pelos quadris e o levantou a fim de acomodá-lo em seu colo. Sem aviso prévio, o empurrou para baixo, fazendo com que ambos tremessem pela excitação. Quando a penetração alcançou o mais profundo do loiro, este se apoiou fortemente nos ombros do moreno, ajoelhando-se e se aproximando mais, para ganhar uma melhor posição e, de tal maneira, sentar-se exatamente sobre o pirata.

Naruto gemia, ofegava e gritava de modo enlouquecido por tanto prazer que tinha, cada vez que o membro de Sharingan entrava e saía, movendo-se para cima e para baixo. Em seu rosto havia algumas quantas lágrimas. Não de dor, mas sim de prazer. Deslizou suas mãos pelos ombros e costas de Sasuke, arranhando a pele pálida, deixando finas marcas arroxeadas. Abraçou-o fortemente, apoiando-se contra seu corpo como se ambos fossem apenas um. Tal ação fez com que o próprio membro do loiro ficasse preso entre ambos os ventres.

- Aaaahh... Sa-Sa-su... Sasuke.

- Mmmmm

- Mais, mais.

Naruto apoiou a cabeça no ombro do moreno, com uma expressão um tanto tensa no rosto, sentindo como se cada nervo de seu excitado corpo se sacudisse, enquanto, ao mesmo tempo, tinha a sensação de estar sendo partindo em dois pelo delicioso membro do moreno. Sasuke também estava chegando ao ápice, procurando entrar e sair do corpo do loiro com maior velocidade, o que fez com que Naruto gritasse mais e mais, dominado pelo prazer. Por fim, Sasuke empurrou-se mais algumas vezes contra o corpo do loiro até uma corrente percorrer todo seu corpo. Os gemidos de ambos foram abafados pelo som da cachoeira próxima. Naruto sentiu algo preencher seu interior, ao mesmo tempo em que seu próprio sêmen se espalhou por entre os ventres dele e de Sasuke.

O loiro estava apoiado sobre Sasuke, buscando regular sua respiração, enquanto o moreno se deleitava, sentindo o doce aroma do príncipe inglês, agora misturado ao seu próprio. Sentia-se feliz e satisfeito, visto que agora Naruto lhe pertencia por completo.

Afastou um pouco o loiro de si para poder encará-lo. Os olhos de Naruto começavam a se fechar, por conta do sono que se apoderava dele. Sasuke o beijou ternamente nos lábios antes que o príncipe lhe dedicasse um fraco sorriso e, devido àquela exibição incomum de afeto, dissesse:

- Te amo.

Sasuke manteve-se observando por alguns segundos o loiro já adormecido e logo o deitou cuidadosamente no chão.

O amava? Era o que Naruto havia dito. Como era possível? Sasuke sabia que não havia dado motivo algum para que Naruto o amasse. Pelo contrario, tudo o que lhe fez foi o suficiente para que o loiro nutrisse por ele um profundo ódio. Levantou-se, buscou algo com que pudesse limpar o corpo e pôs-se a pensar.

---

- Aparentemente, ele não a obedeceu. – Sentenciou Kakashi encarando Roxiel. Ambos haviam observado tudo de longe.

A mulher não respondeu, somente se limitou a continuar observando a cena.

- O que pensas em fazer?

- Meu filho deseja um herdeiro. – Disse. – Devo admitir que me é uma boa ideia.

- E o que acontecerá com William?

- Meu irmão é minha prioridade. Prometi a meu pai que o resgataria e é isso que farei. – Disse, cruzando os braços. – Seguramente, Sasuke não perguntará nada a respeito. Ele vai esperar que eu conte o porquê do meu desejo de entregar o inglês a Orochimaru. E se eu não disser, de qualquer forma, ele vai buscar uma maneira de ficar ao lado do príncipe. Portanto, tenho uma ideia.

- E posso saber qual é essa ideia?

- Se meu filho deseja a verdade, assim será. Estou certa de que Orochimaru possui alguma de suas sutis armadilhas esperando por nós. De qualquer forma, ambos teremos o que desejamos: eu resgato meu irmão e ele fica com o príncipe.

Kakashi assentiu, concordando com a ideia.

- Acho melhor irmos. – Disse ao homem. – De qualquer forma, Sasuke não deve saber que vimos isso.

Kakashi assentiu novamente, acompanhando a mulher, que já se retirara dali para poder preparar um plano adequado para o resgate de William.

---

_Continua..._

**N/T:**Desculpem a demora. Eu ando meio distraída ultimamente, mas decidi dar mais atenção a essa fic agora e pretendo terminar de traduzi-la até o final de Agosto. Não que as outras fics fiquem sem atenção, mas essa aqui terá carinho especial XDD'

Obrigada pelas reviews, elas me dão forças para continuar :D


	16. Viagem de recordações I

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko_sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid = 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Uma viagem de recordações (parte I)_

- Itachi, como o Conde Hyuuga nos ajudará a resgatar meu irmão? – Perguntou Christian, quando os dois foram deixados a sós.

- Olhe para esse quadro. – Apontou para uma enorme pintura com o seguinte desenho: um homem de cabelos longos e negros, olhos brancos. Ao seu lado encontrava-se uma bela mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e olhos esverdeados. Carregava uma criança de aproximadamente três anos de idade, que possuía cabelo preto-azulado e olhos brancos. Também havia um jovem garoto de doze anos, de cabelos castanhos e olhos de uma estranha tonalidade branca.

- Mas isso não me esclareceu nada ainda.

- É simples, majestade. – Disse Neji, que acabava de adentrar o recinto. – Minha mãe é a filha do pirata Barba Vermelha e graças a isso, meus navios tem total permissão para navegar dentro do território pirata.

- Ainda sim não compreendo de que forma isso irá ajudar.

- Rosa Negra. – Foi a resposta.

- A rainha pirata?

- Ela é a resposta.

- Como uma... Pirata pode ser a resposta? – Perguntou de modo irritado.

- Porque ela, majestade, tem mais recursos do todos pensam e poderia facilmente resgatar seu irmão, mesmo que fosse da prisão mais segura da França.

- E faria isso para quê? O que ela ganharia? O que ganharia você, conde Hyuuga?

- O que Rosa Negra desejar, receio que deva ser perguntado a ela. Mesmo que eu acredite ser difícil chegar até ela, visto que minha mãe foi considerada traidora ao desposar-se com meu pai e renegar a família. – Respondeu, mantendo os olhos fixos no quadro. – Quanto a mim, o que eu desejo é algo muito simples. – Dessa vez, o conde passou a encarar Christian diretamente nos olhos. – Desejo a restituição das honras das quais fomos privados e nosso retorno à corte.

- Somente se o resgate de meu irmão tiver sucesso. Inclusive, poderei fazê-lo um de meus conselheiros.

- Então temos um acordo, majestade. Partiremos o mais breve possível.

- Iremos aonde? – Perguntou Itachi.

- Ao porto pirata, na ilha Tortuga. – Respondeu, caminhando até a porta. – Por hoje, descansem, pois estaremos assinando nossa sentença de morte. Seus aposentos estão arrumados. Sugiro que durmam e recuperem o máximo possível de energia. – Após o conselho, o conde se retirou.

---

Sasuke entrou na pequena cabana que compartilhava com a mãe e acabou encontrando a própria, sentada em um dos sofás, com uma expressão compenetrada no rosto.

- Mãe? – Perguntou com cautela.

- Sente-se, Sasuke. Temos que conversar.

- Que conversemos então. – Disse, sentando-se à frente dela e servindo-se de um pouco de rum.

Roxiel tomou um gole do seu próprio copo antes de começar.

- Desde que tudo isso começou, sei que quiseste saber quem era a pessoa que eu tanto desejava, e desejo, salvar. Pois bem, te direi. Seu nome é William.

- Um de seus amantes? – Perguntou casualmente.

- Isso seria incesto, meu querido. – Respondeu, para a surpresa do moreno. – William é meu irmão gêmeo.

- Quantos parentes mais eu preciso descobrir, mãe?

- Não se irrite Sasuke, a razão...

- Como não me irritar? Meu avô e você ocultaram a existência daquela víbora e há pouco descubro que você possui um irmão gêmeo! Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

- A razão pela qual nunca contamos nada a respeito de Constance é porque ela foi uma traidora. Quanto a William, é porque não havia razão para envolver-te em tudo isso. – Suspirou. – Mas, ao insistir no inglês e fazê-lo teu, isso acaba te fazendo envolvido.

- Envolvido em…?

- Envolvido no resgate de meu irmão.

- Mãe, você conhece as leis piratas. "Se um de nós cai nas mãos da marinha, este deixa de ser importante para nós".

- Conheço as regras, Sasuke. – Disse irritada. – Mas também diz: Se um pirata é capturado por salvar a vida de seus companheiros, estes se verão comprometidos com o seu resgate. Pois bem, esse é meu caso. William salvou a mim e a ti.

- A mim?

- Eu estava grávida de você na época.

- E aí? - Perguntou, recebendo da mulher um olhar irritado.

- Irei propor o seguinte, Sasuke: Ajude-me a resgatar meu irmão e assim permito que você se mantenha ao lado do inglês.

- Sinto muito, mãe, mas já não podes mais me proibir de estar com Naruto, visto que ele entregou-se a mim voluntariamente.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu, para a surpresa do moreno. – Mas, diga-me, Sasu, quem acreditaria em você? – Perguntou. – Depois de tudo, é a sua palavra contra a minha.

- O que pretende com tudo isso, mãe?

- Pretendo que ambos saiamos beneficiados, só isso. Acredita mesmo que o rei inglês irá permitir que você esteja junto ao seu irmão e o provável filho de vocês? Tenho certeza, Sasuke, que quando ele descobrir que o irmão agora pertence a um pirata e, pior, que pode está esperando um filho... Nem sei o que ele pode fazer.

- Seja mais clara, mãe.

- Ajuda-me a salvar meu irmão e eu lhe ajudarei a manter Naruto ao seu lado.

- Bom, tu ganhas então.

- Ambos ganhamos, querido.

- Ainda não a perdôo por ter escondido a existência dos seus irmãos durante todo esse tempo, mãe.

- Perdoe-me, Sasuke, mas uma moça deve possuir seus segredos, ou ela deixaria de ser um mistério.

- Com segredos ou sem, uma moça segue sendo um mistério.

- Bom, visto que chegamos a um acordo, comecemos a traçar nosso plano! – Sorriu.

Sasuke suspirou pesadamente. Faltavam apenas três luas para que sua mãe entregasse Naruto a esse tal de Orochimaru. O tempo realmente não estava a seu favor.

---

- Naruto!!! – Exclamou Sai, correndo para abraçá-lo. - Onde você se meteu? Fizeram algo com você?

- Estou bem, Sai-kun! Só fui tomar um banho naquele lago bonito que você me mostrou da outra vez.

O moreno suspirou aliviado.

- Fico feliz em saber disso. Mas não volte a desaparecer assim, sem avisar a mim ou a Kakashi. É perigoso que você saia por aí sozinho.

- Mas, Sai-kun, você mesmo me disse que era seguro andar sozinho pela ilha, já que todos têm medo da possível reação da Rosa Negra!

- Sim, eu disse. Mas sob as ordens de Sasuke, são capazes de fazer. E eu não quero que nada de mau lhe aconteça, ouvi bem?

- Obrigado, ttebayo! – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Vamos, seguramente você está morto de fome. Akurami e Nami prepararam aquele tal de Ramen pra você.

- Ramen??? OBA!

---

Itachi se encontrava em seus aposentos admirando a foto daquela jovem dama que há muito havia roubado seu coração. Em sua cabeça ecoavam as palavras misteriosas daquele homem, que o moreno ainda não conseguia compreender: "Minha irmã tem mais do que uma lembrança de ti, majestade".

Aquela foi também a última vez quem que ele viu a mulher que amava.

- O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Suspirou. – Roxiel, o que escondes afinal?

---

**N/T**: Esclarecendo umas coisinhas: Eu já deveria ter postado isso no Sábado, mas de alguma forma Murphyniana o resolveu 'sair do ar' (aka: eu não conseguia carregar o arquivo) e no Domingo foi a mesma coisa. Meu tempo anda realmente curto devido ao início das aulas na semana passada (gripe suína não é privilégio de todos, sabem?) e eu estou me esforçando para traduzir a história o mais rápido possível!

Novamente agradeço pelas reviews 8D


	17. Viagem de recordações II

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko_sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid = 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Uma viagem de recordações (parte II)_

Roxiel terminou de se vestir. Havia decidido procurar Naruto para dar-lhe permissão para passar um tempo com seu filho e conversar um pouco com o loiro. Abriu a gaveta do móvel que possuía ao lado da cama para pegar sua arma e, ao fazê-lo, deparou-se com algo que jurava que havia perdido há muito. Era um pingente com uma pequena insígnia com metade do escudo de uma águia com dois diademas dos quais em um havia a ausência de uma parte. Em sua única garra sustentava uma esfera com uma cruz em sua ponta, a orbe imperial. Acariciou-a com carinho e tristeza e o abriu, revelando a fotografia de um jovem de cabelos negros. Não pode evitar beijar a imagem.

- Itachi...

- Itachi? – Repetiu a voz masculina. – Quem é esse?

- Sasuke! – Sobressaltou-se, guardando por instinto o pingente – Não o escutei entrar.

- É que você parecia muito concentrada no que fazia. – Atestou, encostando a cabeça no marco da porta. – E quem é Itachi?

- Alguém que conheci faz muito tempo.

- Um amante?

- Não, mais que isso… Foi a primeira pessoa que amei.

- Meu pai?

- Não. Conheci o seu pai após algumas circunstâncias nada agradáveis para mim.

Sasuke manteve silêncio, esperando que a mãe falasse mais alguma coisa.

- Vou atrás de Naruto. – Disse ela por fim, mudando o tema. Sabia que se continuasse, corria o risco de revelar a Sasuke que ele não era realmente seu filho. – Seguramente vais querer estar ao lado dele por um tempo. – Concluiu, recebendo um assentir de cabeça por parte do moreno.

- Bom, mas eu quero saber uma coisa, Sasuke.

- O quê?

- Ou isso não passa de uma obsessão, ou ele realmente é alguém especial para você.

- Mãe, assim como tu tens segredos comigo, creio que eu tenho o direito de tê-los contigo.

A mulher deu um meio sorriso.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Disse em tom neutro enquanto colocava o chapéu. – O levarei até a gruta azul. Dali em diante, o que acontecer com ele é problema seu.

Roxiel se retirou, deixando Sasuke com uma dúvida: Estaria ela irritada? Não que lhe importasse tanto, mas ainda sim sentia certa curiosidade.

---

William desistiu de sua nova tentativa de fuga. Deu um longo suspiro e fechou, sentindo-se impotente. Por fim, deixou-se levar pelas memórias de tanto tempo.

Flashback

_Dois jovens, ambos de cabelos negros e olhos avermelhados, trajando vestimentas grossas e pesadas se encontravam nas paisagens nevadas da imponente Rússia. _

_- A Rússia é tão linda! – Exclamou a jovem com entusiasmo. _

_- Roxiel, você pode me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui? _

_- Estamos admirando este belo lugar!_

_- Estás de... – A frase não pôde ser completada, pois o garoto deu um grande espirro. _

_- Saúde! – Riu Roxiel._

_- Hn._

_- Vem, irmãozinho, creio que o lugar que iremos o agradará. _

_- Não creio nisso, Rox. Você sabe que eu detesto o frio. Somos piratas e pelo amor aos oceanos não estamos adaptados a esse clima detestável! _

_- Pois seremos os primeiros piratas a se adaptar!_

_- Roxiel, se isso tem a ver com Constance..._

_- Não mencione o nome dessa víbora traidora na minha presença! – Disse irritada, recebendo um suspiro por parte do irmão._

_- Ela é nossa irmã mais velha, Roxiel, e o fato de ter abandonado a vida pirata não quer dizer que ela é uma traido..._

_- Ela é! Eu não seria capaz de renegar minha família só por ter casado com um conde!_

_- Nunca diga que dessa água não beberás. _

_- Odeio quando você fala como se fosse a mamãe. – Reclamou, fazendo bico e recebendo um sorriso por parte do irmão. _

_- Vamos! – Disse sorridente. – Vejamos o que esse lugar do qual você falou tem para nos oferecer! _

_--- _

- Irmã… Irmã… Eu te salvarei… - Prometeu debilmente o homem. – Prometo... – E logo em seguida caiu desacordado no chão.

---

- Parece que teremos visita. – Disse Sai a Naruto. Ambos se encontravam no alto de um desfiladeiro, de onde se podia var praticamente toda a ilha.

- De quem são esses navios, Sai-kun? – Perguntou o loiro sinalizando as velas vermelhas que gradualmente se aproximavam da ilha.

- De Gaara. Sasuke vai ter um ataque quando descobrir.

- Quem é Gaara?

- Um pirata. Sasuke e ele não se dão nem um pouco bem. Consideramos que são rivais, visto que ambos ambicionam o título de 'rei pirata'.

- Mas Sasuke é o rei. Não é assim?

- Somente em nome, porque a detentora do título é Rosa Negra.

- Ah, então vocês estavam aqui! – Exclamou a mencionada.

- Rosa Negra...

- Sai, você me faria o favor de acompanhar Kakashi na recepção de Gaara?

- Claro.

- Não se preocupe com Naruto, tomarei conta dele.

- Como quiser. Até mais tarde, Naruto.

- Sim, Sai-kun.

Roxiel esperou que Sai se afastasse para tornar a falar.

- Me acompanhe, tenho certeza de que Sasuke já o espera.

- Sasuke?

- Sim.

---

Gaara se levantou de sua cama completamente nu. Olhou para o garoto que ainda estava na cama e sorriu com certa maldade.

- Depois de tudo, essas malucas acabaram me dando um bom presente. – Sussurrou para si enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios ao admirar o corpo do jovem adormecido por entre os lençóis manchados de sangue.

---

Roxiel guiou Naruto até a entrada das grutas azuis.

- Sasuke. – O mencionado saiu do interior da caverna. – Bom, os deixarei a sós. Irei por Gaara ver o que ele deseja.

- Esse idiota está aqui?

- Sim.

---

- Há algum tempo me dissestes que da próxima vez que nos veríamos, me dirias qual a relação que tinhas com minha 'querida' tia Rosa Negra. – Disse Neji para o moreno.

- Fomos amantes. É tudo.

- Não creio que seja tudo.

- Mas é.

Neji não se atreveu a perguntar mais. Deu meia volta e se retirou do aposento, deixando o Czar Russo mergulhar em suas próprias memórias.

---

_Um Itachi de quinze anos vagava pelo campo nevado, no momento em que seus olhos encontraram dois olhos de um vermelho vivo, pertencentes a uma bela jovem de cabelos negros. _

_- Olá. – Saudou o garoto._

_- Olá. – Respondeu a jovem sem prestar muita atenção. _

_- A bela dama me daria a honra de saber seu nome?_

_- Roxiel._

_- Me chamo Itachi. _

_- Príncipe! – Ouviu-se uma voz vinda de longe. _

_- Ah não, me descobriram... – Suspirou. _

_-Siga-me. – Ordenou a jovem, segurando-o pela mão. Caminharam um pouco até finalmente estarem a uma distância segura para que Itachi não fosse tão facilmente encontrado. _

_- Fácil demais. – Disse a morena. _

_- Obrigado._

_- Não foi nada demais. _

_- Roxiel! – Ambos escutaram. _

_- William! - Sorriu a aludida, feliz demais na opinião do príncipe russo. _

_- Mas aonde foi que você tinha se metido, irmã? _

_- Pra lá. – Respondeu, apontando para a direção de onde acabara de vir. _

_- Hm. Já vi que minha irmãzinha não perdeu tempo. – Comentou com um sorriso pervertido no rosto. _

_- Não diga bobagens. – Ralhou. – Acabei de conhecê-lo. _

_- Entendo. – Comentou para logo se virar para o moreno – Me chamo William, irmão de Roxiel. Muito prazer. _

_- O prazer é meu. - Respondeu, estendendo a mão em retorno. - Me chamo Itachi. _

---

Itachi sorriu.

- Roxiel, você sempre foi única. Embora William também não fique muito atrás.

---

_Já fazia cerca de um mês desde que Itachi conhecera ao casal de irmãos. Como de costume, resolvera visitá-los na pequena cabana na qual ambos viviam._

_- Olá, William! – Saudou o rapaz de olhos rubros, que se encontrava cortando lenha do lado de fora da cabana. _

_- Então você conseguiu fugir do palácio novamente. – Concluiu, sem, entretanto, olhar para o moreno, que lhe sorriu. _

_- Onde está Roxiel?_

_- Não sei, mas acho que provavelmente deve ter ido ao povoado. _

_- Entendo. – Comentou com certo desapontamento na voz. _

_- Não sei por que você ainda não disse para ela. – Disse, para a surpresa do moreno. – Dentro de um ano e alguns meses minha irmã e eu retornaremos ao nosso lar. Na minha opinião, lhe resta pouco tempo. _

_- Duvido que eu faça o tipo dela. Com certeza deve haver algum rapaz apaixonado aguardando seu retorno. _

_William deixou escapar uma sonora gargalhada. _

_- Não vi graça alguma. – Reclamou olhando feio para o rapaz. _

_- Desculpa, Itachi, mas é que é engraçado._

_- Ah, bom saber que meu sofrimento lhe seja engraçado. _

_- Fico feliz que me vejas desse modo. – Sorriu. – Mas, sério, na minha opinião o melhor a fazer é dizer de uma vez, visto que tenho certeza de que minha irmã corresponderá aos seus sentimentos. _

_- Como tens tanta certeza?_

_- Roxiel e eu possuímos uma conexão especial por sermos gêmeos. – Sorriu com superioridade. – Além disso, és o único homem de fora de nossa família que a trata como se realmente fosse uma mulher._

_- Você fala sério? _

_- Sim. _

---

_- Alguma coisa errada, irmã? – Perguntou William com certa preocupação na voz. _

_- Não._

_- Roxiel, a mim não enganas. Diga logo. _

_- Bem, se você tanto quer saber... É porque daqui a um mês retornaremos para casa. _

_- Você não é obrigada a fazê-lo. Você pode ficar aqui com Itachi e..._

_- Não!! __Sou uma pirata! – Disse decidida. – Esse não é meu mundo._

_- Mas você o ama!_

_- Isso não importa. – Disse, fazendo uma breve pausa. – Se eu ficasse, seria feliz por algum tempo, mas depois sentiria que estaria faltando algo. Sentiria saudades de vocês e acabaria fazendo com que Itachi sofresse por eu estar sofrendo. _

_- Roxiel... _

_- Além disso, ao estar com ele, sempre correríamos perigo, por ser quem sou... _

_O discurso da morena foi interrompido por uma forte tontura que a teria feito desfalecer no chão, se não fosse William tê-la aparado. _

_- Roxiel?? Irmã, você está bem?? _

_- Sim… - Disse vacilante. – Foi apenas uma tontura, mas já estou bem._

_- Essas suas tonturas e náuseas me preocupam! _

_De repende, um silêncio se apoderou do pequeno lugar. _

_- Irmão... Se eu lhe confessar algo, guardaria segredo? _

_William assentiu._

_- Eu… Estou grávida. _

_- Como é?? _

_- Essa é a verdadeira razão de eu querer partir. _

_- Mas Itachi sabe...? _

_- Não sabe e nem quero que saiba. _

_- Mas ele merece saber!_

_- Entende, William! __Eu sou uma pirata, ele, um nobre. Mas não é qualquer nobre! Itachi é o futuro Czar da Rússia. Nossos mundos são distintos e nenhum de nós pode renunciar ao que nos foi imposto. Seria egoísmo de ambas as partes. _

- Tudo bem. – Suspirou derrotado. – Faça como quiser.

- Obrigada Wil! – Agradeceu, recebendo um sorriso por parte do irmão.

- Ah, e quanto ao seu filho possuir um pai, Rox, não se preocupe: eu me encarregarei desse dever até que ele cresça! Afinal, será meu sobrinho!

- Obrigada! – Disse, abraçando com força o irmão.

- Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado e sempre irei lhe proteger.

---

- É sempre um prazer vê-lo, Gaara. – Saudou Kakashi.

- Gaarazinho, meu amor! Vistes atazanar Sasuke? – Zombou Sai.

- Onde está Rosa Negra? – Perguntou o aludido, sem sequer prestar atenção nos dois. – E Sasuke?

- Atualmente estão um pouco ocupados e por isso nos pediram para que o recebêssemos em seu lugar.

-Gaara, Temari, Kankuro – Disse uma recém-chegada Roxiel.

- Roxiel, que gosto me dá em vê-la. – Disse a loira, recebendo em retorno um sorriso por parte da outra pirata.

- Rosa Negra, qual a razão de termos sido chamados?

- É que pretendo lhe fazer uma proposta, Gaara.

---

**N/T:** Eu queria corrigir uma coisa que ficou muito errada no capítulo 15... Sem perceber eu mencionei a Roxiel como ruiva e não morena como ela é e eu simplesmente me esqueci de corrigir isso quando a beta me avisou a respeito. Então, que fique claro que aquilo foi pura falta de atenção que eu só percebi agora. Notem, pessoas, o que é o desespero de alguém pra postar logo uma fic -.-

A imagem descrita no primeiro parágrafo assemelha-se a essa (retirem os espaços): http: // .com / d /goeasteurope /1 / 0 / 1 / 2 /- /-/


	18. Somente um mês mais

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko_sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid = 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

**Somente um mês mais.**

- Tenho algo a propor, Gaara.

- Pois então faça.

- Acompanhe-me. Assim poderemos falar, enquanto desfrutamos de um pouco de Rum.

- Me parece bem. Temari, leve o meu 'mascote' para dar um passeio por aí, sim? – Disse o ruivo para a irmã, para em seguida se retirar dali juntamente de Roxiel.

---

- Esse lugar é lindo! – Admirou-se Naruto.

A gruta em questão realmente fazia jus ao elogio, sendo única por todo canto que se olhava. Suas paredes possuíam tonalidade azul clara resplandecente por conta dos pequenos cristais de cor azul safira que havia por toda a extensão do lugar, o que lhe dava um toque místico a mais.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – Anunciou o pirata enquanto o abraçava pelas costas e beijava o pescoço do loiro. – Esse é o lugar mais apropriado para se fazer um filho para o rei pirata, não acha?

Naruto não respondeu. Estava muito mais ocupado em desfrutar os toques que lhe eram proporcionados para prestar atenção nas palavras de Sasuke.

---

O jovem que havia estado com Gaara continuava deitado sobre a cama. Seu corpo doía terrivelmente, em especial uma área mais baixa.

- Lee. – Chamou a loira, enquanto o moreno sentava com certa dificuldade na cama.

- Temari-san.

- O bruto do meu irmão ultrapassou os limites dessa vez. – Suspirou a garota, aproximando-se de Lee. – Vamos, vou medicá-lo. Depois vamos dar uma volta pela ilha.

- Onde estamos?

- Na ilha da Rainha morte, mais conhecida como a Ilha vermelha. – Respondeu. – Aqui é o lar do rei dos piratas... Melhor dizendo, da rainha.

---

Gaara mantinha-se sério, encarando com firmeza Roxiel enquanto ela falava.

- Preciso da sua ajuda e sei que precisas da minha. Assim vamos diretamente ao assunto: necessito que me ajudes a aniquilar a Serpente Branca.

- De acordo. Mas em troca, exijo ser considerado como um candidato apto a tomar o lugar do rei dos piratas. Ou seja, seu título.

Roxiel manteve silêncio por alguns minutos. Já sabia de antemão o que o ruivo proporia em troca. Não via problema naquilo, uma vez que, se Sasuke não demonstrava que era capaz de derrotar a Gaara, ninguém se oporia a ele.

- De acordo. Farás parte dos candidatos.

Gaara sorriu, seguro de que sairia vitorioso daquela disputa pelo título máximo entre os piratas.

---

_Itachi chegou na cabana de Roxiel e William, como de costume. Dedicou um sorriso a ambos, mas o gesto não teve retorno._

_- Aconteceu algo? – Perguntou, ao perceber a expressão no rosto dos gêmeos._

_- Darei uma volta por aí. Vemos-nos depois. – Anunciou William, retirando-se dali. _

_-__Roxiel?_

_-Itachi... –__ A moça se levantou do sofá e o beijou, como nunca antes havia feito. _

_- O que aconteceu??_

_- O prazo que meu pai nos deu chegou ao fim._

_- Não... – Abraçou-a, com força. – Roxiel, não vá! Fique aqui comigo, torne-se minha esposa..._

_- Não posso ficar. – Respondeu, afastando-se._

_- Então vou com você. _

_- Impossível. __És o próximo Czar. Não é sensato abandonar as responsabilidades, muito menos por alguém que nem é da mesma classe social. _

_- Ao inferno com essa história de classe social! Sim, sou o futuro Czar, mas e daí?? – Gritou. – Eu... Quero estar com você, ao seu lado. Meus pais podem ter outros filhos, e..._

_- Não podemos fugir de nosso destino, Itachi. É seu dever e seu destino governar a Rússia. E quanto a mim, devo regressar ao meu mundo, um mundo onde não há lugar para um nobre. Pertencemos a mundos diferentes._

_Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta do cômodo. _

_- Quando se vão?_

_- Amanhã._

_- Mas é muito... – Itachi não pôde concluir a frase, pois Roxiel aprisionou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado._

_- Faça-me tua, só mais uma vez._

---

A morena deixou escapar um longo suspiro. Logo depois de ter concluído a conversa com Gaara, aquela memória subitamente tomou conta dela.

- Segue mergulhada nas sombras do passado?

- Kakashi... Não posso evitar. Foi culpa minha o que aconteceu naquele dia.

- Não, não foi.

- Claro que sim! Por minha culpa, o dragão marinho afundou, o capitão, meu irmão prisioneiro, Iruka e a maior parte da tripulação foram mortos... Como não pode ter sido culpa minha?

- Você tinha cinco meses de gravidez, não estava em condições de lutar. E, se não lembra, também foi feita prisioneira.

- Por que não me odeias? – Perguntou, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Iruka, teu amado esposo é quem deveria estar aqui. Não eu!

- Não te odeio porque não tenho motivos para isso. Iruka morreu cumprindo o dever dele. Morreu como um pirata, e me sinto orgulhoso de ter sido seu esposo.

- Kakashi... Obrigada. Você é um grande amigo.

- Não há porque agradecer, Roxiel.

---

_- Foi muito bom tê-lo conhecido, William. Por favor, cuide de Roxiel. – Disse Itachi._

_- Não se preocupe! A protegerei com a minha vida, se necessário._

_- Obrigado, Will. Espero que ela nunca se esqueça de mim._

_- Duvido muito que ela seja capaz de esquecê-lo, amigo. – Disse o rapaz. – Visto que ela leva de ti algo mais do que somente uma memória. _

_William se retirou dali sem deixar que o futuro Czar conseguisse tempo para perguntar sobre o que falava. Itachi observou enquanto os gêmeos se afastavam. Aquela seria a última vez em que veria sua amada Roxiel. _

---

Sasuke o obrigou a encará-lo, a fim de deliciar-se admirando seus lábios. Antes que Naruto pudesse fazer algo, Sasuke o segurou pela cintura, puxando-o para mais perto até por fim eliminar qualquer distância entre os dois. Tomou Naruto em um profundo e sedento beijo. Enquanto mantinha o loiro ocupado com a exploração entre as bocas, o guiou até o chão frio.

O loiro foi pego de surpresa. Não que estivesse se queixando, pelo contrário... Aquele gesto o encantava. Sua costa estava quase apoiada no chão, quase, porque os braços de Sasuke sustentavam o corpo de Naruto, segurando-o pela cintura.

- Me alegra ver que estejas cooperativo. – Sussurrou Sasuke enquanto suas mãos desvestiam e acariciavam seu parceiro. – Agora, não se preocupe. Farei com que você goze muito mais do que na última vez.

Tal afirmação causou um forte rubor no loiro.

Sasuke se ergueu, sentando-se ao lado do inglês e olhando seu tentador, desejável e belo corpo, tal como veio ao mundo, com o olhar mais lascivo e luxurioso que possuía.

- Não me olhe assim... – Disse Naruto envergonhado, enquanto desviava o olhar.

O moreno sorriu com malícia, baixando sua cabeça para começar a lamber a pele levemente bronzeada do loiro.

- Mmm, delicioso. Teu sabor é único... Meu querido Naruto.

Naruto ficou estático por alguns segundos. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke o chamava pelo nome, ainda mais daquela forma...

O moreno aproveitou o desconcerto do loiro para desfazer-se de suas vestes. Aproximou seus lábios dos de Naruto e beijou-o de maneira selvagem.

A diversão estava apelas começando.

---

- Está louca, Roxiel? – Disse o velho 'perna de pau' irritado, após escutar a explicação vinda da morena.

- Não. Só analisei a situação com maior cuidado e cheguei a conclusão que Sasuke não deixaria Naruto por nada nesse mundo, assim que fizemos um trato, de conveniência mútua.

O velho deu um longo suspiro.

- É verdade que vocês são parecidos até nos gostos.

Roxiel não se manifestou, pois sabia exatamente aonde o velho queria chegar com o comentário.

- Bom, não podemos fazer nada a respeito. É algo que foi decidido por ti, nossa líder.

Roxiel sorriu ante àquela afirmação.

---

Naruto e Sasuke retornaram por fim e, para a surpresa do loiro, seu conhecido, Lee, estava por ali.

- Taturana! – Disse o loiro de maneira efusiva, o que causou certos ciúmes em Sasuke.

- Majestade! Você está bem... – Respondeu Lee, abraçando-o em retorno.

- Senti sua falta 'ttebayo!

Sasuke pretendia se manifestar a respeito, mas no justo momento, Sai e Gaara se fizeram presentes.

- Naru-chan!! – Sai o abraçou. – Onde você estava??

- Sai-kun... Não consigo respirar...

- Solte-o, idiota. – Disse Sasuke, tomando Naruto em seus braços de maneira protetora.

Ambos os morenos se olhavam de maneira assassina, ao tempo em que o ruivo se mantinha indiferente enquanto encarava Lee que, por sua vez, o olhava com medo. Ou melhor, pânico.

---

Os dias se passaram e o tempo para a tão esperada troca se reduzia cada vez mais, a ponto de restar apenas mais um mês para tal. Naruto estava vomitando outra vez, o que causava demasiada preocupação no amigo, Sai.

- Naru, acho melhor procurarmos Shino. Faz uma semana que está assim.

- Estou bem, Sai. Mesmo.

- Não acredito. Iremos por Shino e ponto final. – Decidiu o moreno.

- Mas...

- Nada de 'mas'. Vamos agora.

---

- O que ele tem, Shino?? – Perguntou Sai, com certa angústia. O médico pirata encarou Naruto por alguns segundos.

- Está grávido.

- O QUÊ??! – Gritou Sai. – EU MATO! EU JURO QUE EU O MATO!

- Sai, não grite.

- Mas, mas... Preciso castrar Sasuke por isso! – Disse de uma maneira um tanto infantil.

O pití seguiu-se, enquanto um Naruto afastado da realidade levou uma mão diretamente ao ventre, sorrindo para si. Estava esperando um bebê. Um bebê seu e de Sasuke. Sentia-se imensamente feliz.

Mas Naruto ainda tinha uma prova mais para enfrentar.

_Continua..._

_---_

Deixem pra me matar quando a história terminar xDDD


	19. Resgate, armadilha, correntes I

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Resgate, armadilha e cadeia parte I_

Roxiel e Sasuke se encontravam duelando, um passatempo comum para ambos, visto que essa era uma ótima maneira de estarem sempre prontos para a batalha.

- Vejo que anda distraído. – Disse Roxiel, assim que conseguiu tirar-lhe a espada sem qualquer esforço, e acrescentou, apontando a Kusanagi na direção do filho – Até demais, para o meu gosto. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não.

- Sasu, se queres continuar com o inglês, lembra primeiro que terás que matar Orochimaru.

- Eu sei.

- Muito bem. O que te aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Sasuke, está achando que sou quem? – Repreendeu, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos. – Como sua mãe, o conheço mais do que pensa, assim que é bom que diga logo. A não ser que já não confie mais em mim. Não me considera mais uma amiga?

- Claro que sim, mãe.

- Então?

- Hn.

- Entendi. Aparentemente, você sofre do mesmo mal que seu avô.

- Mal? Que mal?

- Está apaixonado. Por ninguém menos que o inglês.

- Não fale bobagens, mãe.

- Não há porque se envergonhar disso, filho. Assim como Naruto, minha mãe também foi prisioneira, quando meu pai se apaixonou por ela.

Sasuke abriu a boca com claras intenções de protestar, mas não o fez, pois algo o tomou desprevenido e fez com que caísse diretamente no chão.

- AGORA SIM EU TE MATO! EU ARRANCO A TUA CABEÇA!

-Sai... Deixa o Sasuke em paz. – Disse Roxiel em tom neutro.

- Mas... Roxiel! Esse bastardo engravidou o Naruto!

Em um instante, Sasuke ficou estático com a revelação a ponto de nem mais se importar com o fato de ter Sai sobre si.

- Ele o fez porque permiti.

- O QUÊ? Mas... Mas você mesma disse que não deveríamos deixar que ele se aproximasse de Naruto e...

- Chegamos a um acordo. Isso é tudo.

- M-Mas...

- Sai, por favor, procure Kakashi e avise para que prepare tudo para a partida. Isso é uma ordem.

- Sim, Rosa Negra. – Disse de maneira resignada.

- Eu... Eu serei pai. – Constatou Sasuke, por fim, com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto.

- Felicidades, filho. Estava demorando tanto que cheguei a pensar que você era estéril. – Zombou.

- Mã-e. – Grunhiu.

- Brincadeirinha!

- Hn.

- Vá ao encontro dele. – Disse em tom sério. – Lembra no nosso lema...

- "Deves viver cada dia como se fosse o último". – Assentiu, para logo ir à procura de Naruto.

- Acho que arrumarei tudo para a partida. – Espreguiçou-se a mulher.

---

Sai caminhava com irritação visível, por conta do ocorrido com Sasuke, quando Gaara o segurou pelas costas.

- Não estou afim agora, Gaara. Dê meia volta e vai fazer companhia para a sua mascote, porque estou ocupado.

- Ciúmes?

- Não pense que tem tanta sorte.

- Então devo supor que você prefere se engraçar para cima do Sasuke, não é assim, puta?

Sai o encarou com ódio e, em seguida, desferiu-lhe um soco no rosto.

- Quem parece estar com ciúmes aqui é você. – rosnou. – E, se me permite, tenho trabalho a fazer.

Gaara devolveu-lhe o olhar e também o gesto, socando Sai no estômago para em seguida derrubá-lo no chão, prendendo-o pelos pulsos.

- Que merda é essa?

Gaara respondeu com um beijo selvagem, prontamente correspondido e logo se transformando em algo urgente.

---

Christian e Itachi àquela altura já se encontravam em alto mar. O Czar teve de deixar sua esquadra na ilha, bem como a maioria da tripulação, visto que Neji o alertou que seria perigoso demais expor-se daquele modo.

- E para onde vamos, Neji? – Perguntou Christian.

- À Ilha Tortuga.

- Mas esse é um reduto pirata!

- E foi exatamente por isso que não permiti que vocês trouxessem seus navios, ou poderíamos acabar assassinados pelos homens da Rosa Negra.

- E ela está na ilha? – Indagou Itachi, procurando ocultar a ansiedade.

- Não. Acredito é que se encontre na ilha de seu pai, a Ilha Vermelha.

- Ilha Vermelha? – Perguntou novamente Christian.

- Sim. Na realidade, o nome original é Ilha da Rainha Morte, mas em todo caso, essa ilha foi e é habitada somente pela família e tripulação do rei pirata.

- E qual seria a localização dessa ilha? O que nos impede de ir até lá?

- Por ser um local reservado ao rei pirata, quase ninguém sabe sua localização, Christian.

- Então como faremos para encontrá-la?

- Acalme-se, Christian. Seguramente, Neji conhece a localização do lugar. Não é assim, Neji?

- Infelizmente, não. Barba vermelha ainda não era o rei pirata quando minha mãe os deixou.

Christian começou a se irritar. Aparentemente, Hyuuga o estava fazendo perder o tempo valioso que tinha para buscar seu precioso irmão.

- No entanto… Na Ilha Tortuga poderemos saber algo a respeito do paradeiro do seu irmão.

- Com certeza?

- Os piratas têm um acesso melhor do que o nosso quando se fala de informações.

- Mesmo?

- Claro, visto que a Rosa Negra prefere possuir pleno controle e estar, pelo menos, três passos adiante de seus inimigos.

- Como é que você sabe tanto?

- Meu avô enviou um de seus homens para que cuidasse de minha mãe, sem que ela percebesse, claro. Mais tarde, ele se revelou para minha irmã e para mim.

- E foi ele quem te ensinou tudo? – Perguntou Itachi com certo interesse.

- Sim.

- E quem é ele?

- Sinto muito, majestade, mas isso é algo que, infelizmente, não posso revelar. – Sentenciou ante o olhar irritado de Christian que, no entanto, não perguntou mais nada a respeito.

- Sabes muito bem que isso pode ser considerado como traição.

- Sei disso. Mas minha honra vem a frente da minha lealdade.

- E você tem certeza que lá mesmo podemos obter a informação que queremos? – Perguntou Itachi, buscando desviar o assunto.

- Sim. E com alguma sorte, ainda podemos encontrar Rosa Negra.

---

O médico pirata saiu de sua cabana, fechando a porta suavemente. Suspirou pesadamente. Hora ou outra, teria de contar à Roxiel algumas coisas a respeito daquela gravidez do príncipe inglês, coisas que trariam consequencias capazes de influenciar no plano para resgatar William.

- Shino...

- Sharingan. – Cumprimentou o médico.

- Shino, onde está Naruto?

- O quê? – Perguntou surpreso.

- Estás surdo? Perguntei onde está Naruto.

- Na minha cabana.

- Bom. Não tente nos incomodar.

Sasuke nem deu tempo para que Shino processasse direito suas palavras e rapidamente adentrou a cabana do médico, fechando a porta na cara deste.

- Ele não muda. – Suspirou, retomando o seu caminho, à procura de Roxiel.

---

Naruto se encontrava descansando sobre a cama de Shino, por indicações do próprio médico, quando ouviu chamarem seu nome.

- Naruto...

Um tanto fatigado, o loiro não teve forças de virar na direção da voz. Observando isso, Sasuke se aproximou e o beijou, obtendo então uma resposta mais que satisfatória.

- Sasuke... – Sussurrou, ao perceber quem o havia beijado. O mencionado somente sorriu, diferentemente do sarcasmo usual, esse sorriso foi repleto de carinho. – O que aconteceu? – Perguntou um pouco surpreso pelo gesto.

- Então você... – Disse, levando uma das mãos ao ventre do loiro. – Está esperando um filho meu.

- Como...

- O idiota do Sai contou pra gente.

- Então... Ela também sabe? – Perguntou com temor, referindo-se à Rosa Negra. Tinha medo que ela tentasse fazer algo de mau para seu bebê.

- Sim.

- Sasuke, por favor… Não deixa ela fazer nada com o nosso bebê. Eu imploro!- Pediu, abraçando o moreno com força.

- Dobe, minha mãe não ousaria machucá-lo. – Respondeu, ao mesmo tempo em que correspondia ao abraço.

- Mas ela queria me entregar a Orochimaru.

- Acalme-se. Nós fizemos um acordo.

- Acordo?

- Sim. Eu a ajudo a recuperar seu irmão das mãos de Orochimaru e em troca, ficamos juntos.

- Irmão??

- Seu gêmeo. Não o conheço. Foi capturado antes de eu nascer.

- Mas a essa altura, já deve estar morto!

- Minha mãe acredita que não. Segundo ela, meu avô possuía um trato com essa serpente.

Naruto preferiu manter-se calado. Agora entendia porque havia sido sequestrado, mesmo quando os piratas tinham a oportunidade de matá-lo na hora.

- Descansa... – Disse Sharingan, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. – Partiremos, no mais tardar, amanhã pela manhã, e eu não quero que aconteça algo de mal a você ou a meu filho devido à exaustão.

O loiro ficou surpreso ante a demonstração de preocupação por parte de Sasuke. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando Sasuke roubou-lhe um beijo e retirou-se sem sequer dar tempo para reagir.

---

Por fim chegaram à ilha Tortuga. A primeira providencia que tomaram foi seguir diretamente a uma das tavernas, onde Neji estava certo de que obteriam informações preciosas.

- Ah, se não é o garoto da Morgan. – Disse um homem musculoso, com os cabelos castanhos e apenas um olho. Possuía uma tatuagem na forma de um corvo, na bochecha esquerda. Ao seu lado se encontrava uma jovem de cabelos e olhos castanhos. Usava trajes de combate chinês.

- Tenten, preciso de um favor.

- Ora, pensei que os selvagens sem educação alguma éramos nós, conde Hyuuga. – Disse o homem com irritação. – Primeiramente deve-se saudar educadamente uma dama antes de lhe atirar perguntas.

- Tudo bem, corvo. – Disse a garota. – A que devemos a honra de sua visita, conde Hyuuga? – Perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Preciso lhe falar... Em particular.

- Sinto muito, mas, como sabe, entre piratas não existem segredos, portanto, acho melhor falar aqui.

- Por favor... Tem que ser em particular. Se quiser, pago pela informação.

- Mesmo que Morgan o tenha baixo sua proteção, isso não faz de você um de nós, logo não somos obrigados a compartilhar nada com o seu tipo. – Interrompeu o homem de um olho só.

- Não estou falando com você. – Disse irritado. – Estou falando com sua capitã.

- Ora, seu...

- E o que eu ganho com isso?

- Uma grande quantia em dinheiro. – Falou Christian.

A garota ponderou a respeito da proposta.

- E também um navio novo. – Dessa vez fora Itachi quem se adiantara. – E...

- Já está bom. Sigam-me.

---

Roxiel já se encontrava à bordo do Ankoku com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- E essa felicidade toda? – Perguntou Kakashi.

- Kakashi... Me assustou.

- Sinto muito.

- Não importa.

- Bem?

- Hn?

- Por que tão feliz?

- Serei avó!

- E isso não será um problema?

- Sinceramente, não. Só aconteceu mais tarde do que eu previra.

- Por que dizes isso?

- Por que se sabe que um doncel tem maior probabilidade de engravidar na primeira vez e acredito que esses dois não tenham tido poucos encontros, comecei a pensar que Sasuke era impotente.

- Não posso acreditar que fale isso do próprio filho. – Disse Kakashi de modo chocado.

- Ora, Kakashi, não faça essa cara. – Sorriu a mulher. – Por acaso... Onde está Sai?

- Não faço ideia. Não o vi desde a manhã.

- Tudo bem… - Suspirou. – Trate de preparar tudo para zarparmos o quanto antes.

- Sim senhora! Por certo… Gaara e seus irmãos partirão hoje, se os ventos lhes permitir.

- Então trate de se apressar.

---

Os navios Ankoku e Falcão Vermelho estavam prontos para partir, faltando-lhes apenas as ordens de seus respectivos capitães.

- Vamos, majestade. – Disse Kakashi guiando Naruto a bordo do Ankoku.

- Nos veremos em breve na ilha Sulú. – Anunciou Roxiel a seu filho e a Sai, para então embarcar.

- Bom, está na hora de ir. – Disse o maior.

- Sai... Quero que você cuide bem do navio de meu avô.

- Mas é claro... É O QUÊ??? – Perguntou surpreendido.

- Você está surdo por acaso, idiota? – Disse Sasuke no tom amável de sempre. – Disse para cuidar bem do Falcão Vermelho, assim que qualquer dano a esse navio lhe equivalerá a uma morte repleta de tortura.

Sai ficou estático. Aquele não era o Sasuke 'não-toque-no-meu-navio-ou-eu-te-mato' que ele conhecia. Ao menos que...

- IMPOSTOR! Quem é você e o que você fez com o verdadeiro Sasuke??

- Deixa de ser idiota, Sai. – Ralhou o moreno, já impaciente. - Viajarei no Ankoku porque não penso em deixar Naruto sozinho, na companhia do pervertido do Kakashi.

Sai não se pronunciou a respeito. Sabia o quão possessivo era Sasuke, mas ficou surpreso em saber o quão ciumento ele também podia ser e além de tudo superprotetor. Suspirou pesadamente e se despediu de Sasuke com uma leve palmada em seu ombro.

---

- É certo o que aquela mulher nos disse? – Perguntou Christian a Neji.

- Tenten é alguém de palavra.

- Isso é raro entre os piratas. – Zombou o monarca inglês.

- Mesmo que pareça difícil de acreditar, Christian, os piratas possuem honra e inclusive um código pelo qual são capazes de dar a vida. – Comentou Itachi.

-Especialmente os Piratas asiáticos

O loiro permaneceu calado, encarando-os com irritação.

- Há quanto tempo, Neji... – Disse um homem que estava parado em frente ao navio do castanho.

- Morgan.

- É um prazer vê-lo, rapaz.

- Pensei que estava morto, velho. – Disse Neji em tom sarcástico.

- Sinto muito se o decepcionei. – Respondeu em mesmo tom.

O aludido era Henry Morgan, um dos piratas mais sádicos e sanguinários da região do Panamá. Possuía um grande cabelo de cor negra, olhos de mesma cor e pele clara. Trajava uma camisa de manga comprida, toda branca, de lã, e uma calça negra com botas também de mesma cor.

- E o que faz por aqui? – A pergunta de Neji rompeu o silêncio.

- Um passarinho me contou que você estava atrás da Rosa Negra.

- Sim. – Respondeu Christian.

O pirata analisou da cabeça aos pés ambos os monarcas inglês e russo. Tinha um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Bom, talvez eu saiba onde ela está.

- Onde?

- Na ilha Sulú.

- Ilha Sulú? – Repetiu Itachi. – Pelo que lembro, é um reduto pirata...

- Era, faz alguns anos. Agora é apenas uma ilha deserta. – Respondeu o pirata. – Se o plano de vocês é ver a rainha pirata, aviso logo que vejam o que vejam, ouçam o que ouçam não se intrometam ou a única oportunidade que você, príncipe Christian, teria para recuperar seu irmão seria perdida.

- Como?

- Não sou estúpido. Conheço muito bem os rostos de cada governante importante, Czar.

- Então por que nos diz tudo isso? – Perguntou, buscando ocultar a irritação. - Por acaso, pensa em trair Rosa Negra?

- Em nenhum momento lhes disse que a entregaria. Além disso, sei que não é possível que vocês tentem fazer algo a ela, pois assim arriscariam a única oportunidade que tem de recuperar o príncipe, sem dizer, é claro, que existem as possibilidades de perdê-lo. – Respondeu com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Perceptivelmente os três nobres não ficaram nada felizes com aquele comentário, o que aumentou o sorriso de superioridade do pirata. Mas os três sabiam que ele estava com a razão: era importante resgatar a Naruto antes que fosse tarde. Isso é, se ele ainda estivesse vivo...

Continua.

---

Malz, people, eu acabei viajando antes da Juuh (minha beta) me mandar o capítulo e só deu pra postar agora que voltei. Mas ele está aí! Eu sei que eu ando muito displicente com a fanfic, mas uma coisa eu lhes asseguro: eu VOU terminar esse bagaço, ainda nesse semestre, custe o que custar.

Obrigadão pelas reviews!


	20. Resgate, armadilha, correntes II

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http : // www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Resgate, armadilha e correntes parte II_

Sasuke embarcou no Ankoku e encontrou sua mãe com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

- Filho, você aqui? – Perguntou com uma inocência fingida. – Tem certeza que não errou de navio?

- Não permitirei que o pervertido do Kakashi se aproxime de Naruto.

O sorriso de Roxiel se ampliou um pouco mais. Conhecia muito bem os ciúmes de Sasuke, já que ela mesma havia sido vítima deles. Sasuke jamais permitira que pirata algum ousasse flertar com sua mãe. E, pelo visto, a superproteção de seu filho se estendia ao jovem príncipe.

- Naruto encontra-se em seu antigo quarto. Espero que não incomode o fato de compartilharem-no.

Sasuke não respondeu, mas sorriu com malícia para logo dirigir-se aos aposentos que costumavam ser seus quando era uma criança.

- Se não soubesse a verdade, diria que Sasuke se parece muito com William.- Comentou Kakashi enquanto olhava para Roxiel.

- Francamente, às vezes me surpreendo muito ver o quão Sasuke me lembra meu pai, meu irmão, eu mesma e até... Itachi. É como se Rozen ainda estivesse vivo. Como se o oceano o houvesse trazido de volta para mim.

- Mas você sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade. Além disso, Rozen e Sasuke tem uma diferença de um ano entre suas idades.

- Eu sei que não é possível, mas ainda sim...

---

- Sasuke? – Perguntou surpreso Naruto. – O que faz por aqui ´tebbayo?

- Navegarei com vocês aqui no Ankoku. Para assegurar que nenhum pervertido se aproxime de você.

Naruto sorriu e deu um beijo inesperado em Sasuke. Este, inicialmente pego de surpresa, tratou logo de aprofundar o ato de carinho.

- Dessa vez não há como fugir. – Disse com um tom de luxúria, enquanto começava a desnudar o loiro.

Naruto estava muito feliz por Sasuke estar ali, fazendo-lhe companhia. Sentia-se seguro na presença do moreno e com ele ao seu lado, não temia que Rosa Negra ousasse fazer algum mal a seu bebê. No entanto, o loiro mal desconfiava que a ideia de ser avó agradava demais a rainha pirata e que ela logo pretendia proteger aquela criança como fizera com Sasuke.

---

William ainda estava aprisionado no navio de Orochimaru, por sorte sem as algemas, o que lhe dava um pouco mais de liberdade naquela cela minúscula.

- Roxiel, irmã... – Balbuciou. – Por favor, não venha atrás de mim... Por favor.

Sabia que seria impossível que Roxiel o ouvisse naquele momento. Apoiou-se nas paredes frias de seu cubículo. Estava sumamente preocupado, pois naquele local sombrio não tinha como distinguir o dia ou a noite. Não podia desfrutar dos raios de sol, da luz da lua, nem sequer da refrescante brisa marinha. A única sensação que lhe era permitida naquele lugar era o som das ondas que se chocavam com a estrutura do navio. Mesmo assim, de alguma forma, William possuia noção dos dias e, de certa maneira, sabia diferenciar o dia da noite e sabia que brevemente chegaria o dia em que seria trocado por um jovem inocente, cujo único pecado era nascer nobre.

---

Tanto Christian quanto Itachi mantinham o olhar fixo e desconfiado no novo tripulante do navio. Nada que realmente incomodasse o pirata.

- É certo que por esse caminho chegaremos a Sulú? – Perguntou Neji enquanto analisava o mapa.

- Quando traí sua confiança? – Perguntou em um falso tom ofendido.

- Foi somente uma pergunta.

- Isso é uma loucura! – Exclamou Christian. – Como é que posso acreditar que chegaremos lá sem mantimentos ou munições?

- Em primeiro lugar, reizinho... Temos provisões, carne seca e afins. A respeito das munições, sugiro que seja somente cauteloso e mantenha-se sempre alerta.

- E o que vai acontecer quando encontrarmos Rosa Negra? Não acredito que ela nos aguarde para o chá.

- Não seria má ideia, mas particularmente prefiro um bom Rum.

Itachi pôs a mão no ombro do amigo, sinalizando para que cessasse a discussão.

- Morgan, como podemos acreditar que Rosa Negra não nos eliminaria na primeira oportunidade? – Perguntou Neji para a surpresa do velho pirata.

- Confiem em mim, a Rosa Negra jamais machucaria o próprio sobrinho.

- Duvido.

- Acredite em mim, Neji. Quando digo que Rosa Negra o aprecia, acredite, ou creio que se fosse o contrário ela jamais haveria me pedido para proteger você e a sua irmã, após a morte de seu avô.

---

- Sai!- Gritou Karin. – Onde está o Sharingan???

O aludido cobriu os ouvidos, irritado e com vontade de assassinar aquela mulher que causou tamanho prejuízo aos seus ouvidos.

- Karin... Não grite, pois não sou surdo.

- Onde está Sasuke? – Tornou a perguntar, ignorando o protesto do outro. – O Ankoku já zarpou e não podemos zarpar sem que nosso capitão esteja devidamente à bordo!

- Em primeiro lugar, Karin, o capitão está à bordo.

- Está? Procurei-o por todo o navio e não encontrei.

- O Capitão do Falcão Vermelho sou eu.

- O QUÊE??? – Berrou. – Não seja ridículo, artista de merda! Quando Sharingan embarcar e descobrir que você planeja um motim, o matará com suas próprias mãos!

- Para a sua informação, idiota, foi ele quem me deixou responsável pelo Falcão Vermelho.

- Impossível! Sasuke nunca deixaria ninguém comandar o próprio navio.

- Sasuke foi no Ankoku e deixou este navio sob minha responsabilidade. – Afirmou, começando a se irritar.

- COMO É?

- Quanto escândalo!

- Mas… Mas Sasuke jamais abandonaria o Falcão...

- Pois agora ele teve a vontade de ir no Ankoku, para variar. Agora me deixa em paz e volte ao seu devido posto.

- Seguramente foi por causa daquele moleque de merda!

- Espero que não estejas te referindo ao Naruto.

- Mas é claro que é o Naruto!

- Pois se Sasuke foi na companhia dele, Karin, é problema do Sasuke e não seu. Agora, acho muito bom que você volte ao seu posto.

- Me recuso a te obedecer, seu inútil!!

- Então aconselho a desembarcar enquanto há oportunidade.

- Rá! Você seria incapaz de encontrar uma pena em uma ave. – Zombou. – Como conseguiria navegar sem mim?

- Não será necessária a sua ajuda, Karin. – Disse Perna de Pau.

- Como é velho? Mas é claro que precisam de mim!

- Eu costumava ser o navegador desse navio antes de você chegar e não creio que terei muitas dificuldades em retomar meu antigo posto.

- Não diga besteiras, velho! Olhe para você! Com essa idade já não é mais capaz de lidar com tamanha responsabilidade.

- Já basta! – Interrompeu Sai, mais irritado do que antes. – Juugo, Suigetsu, levem Karin aos seus aposentos e tranquem-na lá. Mais tarde cuidarei dela. – Ordenou em um tom terrivelmente semelhante ao de Sasuke. – Os demais, assumam seus postos. Precisamos partir.

---

- Mãe, quanto tempo mais falta para chegarmos ao nosso destino? – Perguntou Sasuke, que vinha acompanhado por um Naruto fortemente agarrado ao seu braço.

- Dois dias. Se meus cálculos estão corretos e não tivermos nenhum contratempo, chegaremos ao entardecer e essa serpente... Chegou faz aproximadamente cinco dias.

- Como sabes?

A rainha pirata dedicou ao filho um sorriso e entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel que retirara de seu bolso.

- Recebi essa mensagem de Bartolomé faz três dias. Indica a posição da serpente.

- Entendo.

- Me entregarão? – Perguntou Naruto com temor.

- Mas é claro que não, dobe.

- Será algo no estilo do Cavalo de Tróia. – Sorriu Roxiel.

Naruto a encarou com curiosidade. Não esperava que uma pirata tivesse conhecimento acerca de mitologia, mas aparentemente estava enganado. Chegou à conclusão que as pessoas subestimavam até demais o conhecimento dos piratas.

---

Passaram os dias e finalmente o Ankoku aportou na Ilha de Sulú. Agora era apenas uma questão de esperar que Orochimaru fizesse sua aparição e então teriam início os jogos.

- Prontos? – Perguntou Roxiel à sua tripulação.

- Sim!

- Kakashi, você já sabe o que fazer. O Falcão Vermelho chegará em pouco tempo. Mande a eles uma mensagem para que estejam a postos.

- Sim, Roxiel.

- Os demais em suas posições, e lembrem-se: essa missão não tolera erros.

---

-Temari, Kankuro, preparem-se para a batalha. Lembrem-se que não pode haver...

- Erros. Sabemos, Gaara, fique tranquilo. – Disse a loira.

- Se tudo sair conforme os planos, todos nós ganhamos. – Atestou Kankuro. – Roxiel resgata o irmão, Sasuke mantém aquele mascote inglês e você se torna candidato ao trono de rei pirata.

- Isso será muito divertido. – Sorriu Temari de modo macabro. – Se vencermos a serpente branca, poderemos finalmente nos vingar por nosso pai.

Continua.

---

Gente, pequena correção: o título original do capítulo era rescate, trampa, cadenas. Confesso que traduzi cadenas erroneamente e que se meu professor de espanhol visse esse absurdo, yo sacaría un puto de un cero en ese carajo. Então, corrigindo o título anterior, já começando por esse também, cadenas seria melhor traduzido como correntes - e não cadeia, como eu havia pressuposto. É, dessa vez vocês podem me matar -_- Mas tenho uma boa novidade pra vocês: já estou terminando de traduzir o próximo capítulo e devo postá-lo ou sexta-feira ou sábado. Aguardem (mais um pouco, pra variar) :D


	21. Resgate, armadilha, correntes III

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Resgate, armadilha e correntes parte III_

Sasuke terminava de se vestir, colocando o chapéu negro, ornado com uma pluma branca. Trajava camisa de manga comprida e calças, ambos de cor preta.

- Sasuke. – Chamou Naruto, que estava sentado na única cama que havia no aposento.

- Que? – Respondeu o aludido, encarando-o nos olhos.

- Er... Promete que não se afastará de mim!

Sasuke dedicou a Naruto um terno sorriso, aproximou-se do loiro e deu-lhe um beijo demorado. Só se separaram quando o ar tornou-se rarefeito.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Minha mãe já planejou tudo, desde os mínimos detalhes. Nada dará errado.

- Mas... E se ela te enganou e pretende me entregar ao Orochimaru?

- Isso jamais acontecerá.

- Como sabes?

- Pelo simples fato de a minha mãe já amar a ideia de ser avó. De fato, estou seguro que em outras circunstâncias, ela já teria ameaçado cada pirata desses sete mares. – Anunciou com um sorriso terno. – E não duvido que ela o fará quando isso tudo tiver um fim.

-Sasuke...

- E quando isso terminar, você estará ao meu lado, como meu esposo.

Se Naruto já estava surpreso com as declarações anteriores, esta lhe causou tamanho impacto que ele precisou se controlar para não ter um ataque. Afinal, Sasuke estava propondo uma espécie de matrimônio! Estaria Naruto em um sonho?

- Estás... Estás brincando com a minha cara?

- Não sou o tipo de pessoa que costuma brincar com os outros, dobe. Sempre falo o que quero com seriedade.

Ante àquela resposta, Naruto não pode se conter e abraçou o príncipe pirata, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

-Te amo – Disse o inglês.

* * *

Roxiel dava as últimas indicações à tripulação e quando por fim terminou e todos retornaram aos seus postos, Kakashi manteve-se com ela.

- Estás nervosa. Preocupada com a troca?

- Kakashi, preciso que me prometas uma coisa.

- Diga.

- Se algo der errado, quero que protejas Sasuke e o inglês. Não importa o que aconteça, o que vejas... Afaste-os o máximo possível.

- Mas...

- Prometa. – Exigiu. Ante o silêncio do outro, tornou a repetir. – Prometa, Kakashi.

- Tudo bem, eu prometo.

Roxiel fechou os olhos e suspirou aliviada.

- Obrigada.

- Não há o que agradecer.

- Bem, está quase na hora. Chame Sasuke e avise que teremos que partir.

- Sim.

* * *

- Então esta é a ilha Sulú. – contemplou Christian enquanto desembarcavam no lado oposto onde estavam os navios Ankoku e de Orochimaru. – Onde está Rosa Negra?

- Do outro lado da ilha. – Respondeu Morgan. – Não é conveniente que apareçamos agora.

- Por que não?

- Pela razão pela qual ela está aqui.

- E qual seria essa razão? – Perguntou Itachi.

- Logo verão. Mas lhes recordo, não importa o que vocês vejam, ou o que ouçam, não façam absolutamente nada. – Alertou com seriedade. – Entenderam?

Os três assentiram. Sabiam que, para recuperar Naruto com vida, era necessário que não contrariassem as ordens do pirata.

* * *

O lugar, o centro da ilha, havia sido eleito por estar fora do alcance rápido dos tripulantes das embarcações envolvidas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fornecer uma visão privilegiada de ambas.

Ao lado de Roxiel estava Naruto, de mãos atadas e com uma venda cobrindo seus olhos. Enquanto que ao lado de Orochimaru estavam Kabuto e Kimimaro, um jovem de cabelos longos de cor branca e de olhos de cor verde-clara. Entre Kabuto e Kimimaro estava um homem de aparência maltratada. Os cabelos do irmão de Roxiel estavam desgrenhados e ele já adquirira uma barba de tamanho considerável. Usava roupas caracterizadas visivelmente como trapos da pior qualidade, além de cheirar mal, também estava algemado. Roxiel não pode evitar sentir a raiva subir por seu peito e depois entalar em sua garganta e pôs-se a perguntar por quantos mal-tratos William fora submetido.

- Não faça essa cara, Rosa Negra. – Zombou Orochimaru. – Com essa expressão ninguém seria capaz de lhe reconhecer como o famoso demônio de olhos cor de sangue temido por todos.

Roxiel respondeu com um olhar ameaçador. Orochimaru pagaria muito caro por aquilo.

* * *

Enquanto isso, os terceiros ocupantes da ilha se encontravam em uma das várias construções abandonadas, apenas observando os movimentos dos grupos de piratas.

- William... – Balbuciou Itachi, sem perceber, ao reconhecer o moreno algemado.

- Exatamente, Czar. – Disse Morgan. – William é o único filho de Barba Vermelha.

- E irmão gêmeo de Roxiel... – Agregou com conhecimento.

- Surpreende-me que conheças o nome real de Rosa Negra.

Se o conhecia? Não somente sabia de algo tão simples a respeito da rainha pirata. Conhecia cada detalhe dela. Cada poro, cada centímetro de sua pele, cada gesto e cada olhar com perfeição. Aquilo era tão marcado em Itachi que bastava que ele fechasse os olhos para recordar do mais insignificante detalhe.

* * *

William ergueu a cabeça e primeiramente fixou os olhos no loiro à sua frente. Sentia-se culpado pelo futuro que aguardava aquele jovem, um futuro infinitamente pior que o seu. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. O jovem ao lado de Naruto, que o tinha como prisioneiro, era incrivelmente parecido com Itachi. Seria aquele rapaz filho de sua irmã e de Itachi?

- É hora de fazer a troca. – Anunciou Orochimaru. – O príncipe inglês por William.

- É bom que não você não tenha nenhum truquezinho nas mangas, víbora maldita. – Sibilou Sasuke.

- Não se preocupe, 'majestade', eu não seria capaz de tamanha trapaça. – Disse com o tom zombeteiro que usara com Roxiel.

- Façamos isso de uma vez. – Rosnou Roxiel.

Orochimaru assentiu e indicou com o movimento de sua mão para que Kimimaro libertasse William. O mesmo fez Roxiel.

* * *

- Não! Não pode ser! – Murmurou Christian ao perceber quem era o loiro. – Naruto... NARUTO! – Gritou o rei inglês, saindo por fim do esconderijo.

* * *

Em um breve instante, Kimimaro sacou uma pequena adaga e rompeu a atadura de William. Os olhos de Roxiel adquiriram um brilho de alegria ao ver seu irmão livre novamente. Correu até William e o abraçou de maneira protetora, enquanto o loiro caminhava às cegas em direção ao seu destino final.

* * *

- NARUTO! – Todos puderam ouvir o grito desesperado.

- É uma armadilha! – Disseram em uníssono os líderes de ambos os grupos.

* * *

Christian saiu correndo em disparada de seu esconderijo, seguido por Itachi. Neji estava para fazer o mesmo quando foi detido por Morgan.

- Espera, garoto. Se saíres agora, a única coisa que vais conseguir é fazer com que o matem.

- Mas o rei... E Itachi...

- Vale lembrar que não tens armas.

A alegação do pirata foi suficiente para acalmar Neji. Era verdade que sem armas não seria de ajuda nenhuma naquele momento.

* * *

- Maldição. – Rosnou Rosa Negra. Não sabia como aquilo havia acontecido, mas estavam cercados pelos homens de Orochimaru. – Retirada!

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

Explicando a demora: Beta e eu em período de provas, houve um corte na nossa comunicação. Já tenho mais uns cinco capítulos traduzidos esperando a betagem, então sejam pacientes. Além disso, estou prosseguindo com as minhas próprias histórias, ou seja, em breve teremos atualização de The boy next door e Supernova (pra quem curte incesto báasico!) :~


	22. Capturados: Resgatemos a rainha! I

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Capturados: resgatemos a rainha parte 1_

Christian lançou-se contra seu irmão, na tentativa de protegê-lo com o corpo.

- Naruto, não se preocupe. Agora está tudo bem. – Disse, abraçando-o.

* * *

- Kakashi! – Roxiel agarrou o braço de seu irmão e o empurrou em direção ao mencionado, quem imediatamente o amparou, aproveitando-se do estado de choque no qual o rapaz se encontrava.

Sasuke agarrou Christian e Naruto pelos pulsos e levou-os para longe da confusão de modo sutil, mas rápido.

- Senhor Orochimaru, atacamos agora?

- Não. Deixe que pensem que escaparam.

* * *

- Idiota, idiota. Itachi, você é um idiota. – Censurou Roxiel. Itachi e ela fugiam pela densa vegetação. – Você e seu amante são dois perfeitos idiotas.

- Sinto ciúmes no ar? – Perguntou com uma mescla de felicidade e sarcasmo.

- Não pense que é tão sortudo. – Deteve-se e sussurrou para si mesma. – Preciso chegar ao Ankoku, o quanto antes... Mas antes preciso fazer cobertura para que Sasuke e os outros possam fugir.

- Quem é Sasuke? – Perguntou com uma pontada de ciúmes, mas foi prontamente ignorado.

- Temos que correr, caso contrário nos encontrarão logo.

Itachi continuou encarando a mulher, esperando a resposta para sua pergunta.

- Este não é o melhor momento, Czar.

O moreno se incomodou profundamente com o fato de Roxiel haver pronunciado aquele título. Soava de tal forma horrível quando vinda dela que parecia uma ofensa.

- Toma. – Disse entregando-lhe um revólver. – Espero que ainda lembre como se usa.

- Claro que lembro.

- Bom, nesse caso, me ajudarás a cobrir a fuga de todos.

- Claro, mas depois, você me responderá algumas perguntas.

- Se sairmos disso tudo, farei com prazer.

* * *

Sasuke, Kakashi e Shino corriam na direção do local antes combinado, que serviria de ponto de encontro, onde seguramente Rosa Negra os estaria esperando.

- Sasuke! – Exclamou Karin com alívio para abraçá-lo com força.

- Onde está Roxiel? E quem são esses dois? – Perguntou Sai, referindo-se à Christian e a William.

- Ordeno que me soltem! – Irritou-se o loiro.

- Como queira. – Respondeu Shino, acatando à ordem.

Uma vez que Christian viu-se livre, aproximou-se do loiro que ainda estava vendado e com mãos atadas, tirou-lhe a venda dos olhos e pasmou-se ao se deparar com um par de orbes verdes.

- Não é o meu irmão!

O rapaz somente deu de ombros.

- Será que dá pra me soltar?

- Claro. – Respondeu Shino.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu. – Essa passou perto, por um momento pensei que não sairíamos dessa.

- Acho melhor irmos. – Anunciou Kakashi.

- Não sem minha mãe. – Interviu Sasuke.

- Foram ordens da própria Rosa Negra.

- Bom, Shino e André, levem esse prisioneiro ao Falcão Vermelho. – Ordenou Sharingan. – Kakashi, você fica a cargo dele e Karin o ajudará.

* * *

Roxiel e Itachi foram lançados em uma das celas do interior do navio de Orochimaru. Haviam sido capturados.

- Acho que tenho meu prêmio de consolação. – Sorriu de modo sombrio.

- Solte-nos agora! – Ordenou Itachi.

- Lamento Czar, mas é impossível. Ao menos por agora. - Anunciou, dedicando-se a encarar Roxiel. – Não se preocupe, minha estimada 'rainha' pirata. Estou certo que seu filho não hesitará em me entregar o rei inglês e seu querido irmãozinho em troca de sua mãe.

- Meu filho não fará trato algum com você. – Sibilou.

- Ah, pois eu acho que vai. Afinal, tenho em meu poder sua mãe querida. – Asseverou e retirou-se, sem dar espaço para respostas. Rosa Negra suspirou pesadamente.

- Está tudo bem com você? – Perguntou, aproximando-se de Itachi.

- Sim, sim. Não se preocupe. A bala passou de raspão.

- Fico feliz em saber. Mas acho que foi merecido.

- E posso saber por quê?

- Para que você aprenda a não se intrometer onde não é chamado. – Censurou.

- Acho que devo lembrar que o irmão de Christian estava em jogo nessa história.

- Bom, mas seu namorado e você não deveriam ter feito nada. – Irritou-se. – Por culpa sua quase perco meu irmão... E poderia ter perdido Sasuke.

- E o que você teria feito em nosso lugar?

- Esperar. Analisar a situação e atuar com base nas minhas observações.

- Lamento informar que nem todo mundo possui sangue e coração frios como você.

Roxiel o encarou com irritação e decidiu dar-lhe as costas e sentar-se naquele chão frio.

- Espero que Sasuke não tente vir por mim. – Suspirou com considerável preocupação.

* * *

William abriu os olhos lentamente e deparou-se com o semblante preocupado de Perna de Pau.

- Até que enfim você acordou, rapaz.

- Onde... Roxiel... – O moreno tentou levantar-se, mas foi contido pelo velho pirata.

- Descanse por um momento, William, afinal, você ainda não se recuperou.

A porta do recinto abriu e Sasuke adentrou-o, acompanhado por Naruto.

- I-Itachi – Gaguejou desorientado paras então desmaiar outra vez.

- Itachi? – Repetiu Naruto. – Não é o nome do Czar russo, amigo de meu irmão?

Sasuke, no entanto manteve-se calado. Itachi era o nome daquele por quem sua mãe se apaixonou, o homem que possivelmente poderia ser seu pai.

- Sasuke!

- Sai. O que aconteceu? – Perguntou um tanto desconcertado ao perceber o nervosismo do amigo.

- É... É Roxiel.

- O que aconteceu com minha mãe?

- Ela e o russo foram capturados.

Sasuke sentiu o sangue ferver.

- Naruto, fique aqui. – Ordenou. – Sai, você vem comigo. Precisamos resgatar minha mãe.

- Espera, garoto, você não conseguirá resgatar Roxiel sozinho.

- Cuide apenas desse idiota, velho. – Retrucou impaciente.

- Seja mais racional. – Contestou o ancião. – Se você falhasse, sua mãe seria morta por sua culpa. Creio que é melhor se acalmar e planejar como agir.

- O velho tem razão, Sasuke. – Aderiu Sai.

- Bem... – Ponderou um pouco mais calmo. – Velho, quando esse aí estiver em melhores condições, me chame. – Disse. – Vamos, Sai, precisamos planejar um resgate.

- Sim.

Os dois piratas se retiraram do camarote, deixando Naruto a sós com William e Perna de Pau.

- Por que Sasuke é tão parecido com o Czar Itachi? – Perguntou Naruto. – Você sabe?

- Não. Mas estou certo que William sabe. – Comentou o velho, observando o mencionado, que estava profundamente adormecido.

Naruto também passou a observá-lo, perguntando-se se talvez ele soubesse mesmo o segredo tão protegido por Rosa Negra.

- Aconselho a ir ver seu irmão. Estou seguro que vocês dois tem muito o que conversar. – Disse o velho, lançando um olhar para o ventre ainda plano do loiro, que corou até as orelhas ao entender a mensagem.

- O senhor tem razão. – Reconheceu. Despediu-se com um breve aceno e se retirou. Tinha muito o que contar ao irmão e muitas explicações para lhe dar.

* * *

- Roxiel, quero perguntar uma coisa.

- Estou escutando.

- Esse rapaz pirata que estava contigo... Sasuke, dizem que é seu filho. Quem é o pai?

- Por que queres saber?

- Por algo que William me disse, antes que vocês partissem.

- E o que ele te disse?

- "Roxiel leva algo mais de você do que meras lembranças", ou algo próximo a isso. – Respondeu. – Depois de ver esse rapaz hoje, pensei que entendi por fim ao que ele se referia.

- Itachi... Sasuke é única e exclusivamente meu filho.

- Não minta, Roxiel.

- Não estou.

- Então me diga a verdade. Acho que mereço saber-la.

- Tudo bem. Quer a verdade? – Itachi assentiu. – Bom, sim, tivemos um filho, mas não é Sasuke. O filho que esperava de você morreu poucos dias após seu nascimento. Seu nome era Rozen. Nasceu e morreu em uma prisão e eu nunca pude fazer nada para salvá-lo. – Disse com melancolia na voz, sem conseguir encarar o russo. Sua voz soava de maneira entrecortada. – Sabe o quão doloroso é para uma mãe ver seu bebê morrer em seus braços sem que nada possa fazer para salvá-lo?

Itachi aproximou-se com cautela e a abraçou pelas costas.

- Roxiel... Por favor, me diga o que aconteceu.

- Foi cinco meses após termos deixado à Rússia. Eu viajava com William em seu navio, visto que por meu estado estava impossibilitada de comandar o meu próprio. Íamos nos encontrar com nosso pai quando nos atacaram. Eram muitos para que pudéssemos da contar. Mataram todos, menos William e eu. Levaram-nos para a prisão e essa foi a última vez que vi meu irmão. Encerraram-me em uma cela suja e repleta de ratos. Se não fosse pela ajuda do carcerário responsável por mim, seguramente eu estaria morta agora, por causa das feridas. Ele me curou e ajudou até o momento do nascimento de Rozen. Também tentou salvá-lo, mas era impossível. – Disse, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Roxiel...

- Bem, já sabes a verdade. Mas há algo a mais... Esse homem é o pai de Sasuke.

- O amas?

A mulher guardou silêncio por alguns segundos.

- Não, não amo. Não cheguei nem perto.

Saber daquilo alegrou Itachi.

- E a mim?

- Não mentirei, Itachi. Ainda o amo.

O sorriso de Itachi se estendeu mais e o Czar não pensou duas vezes antes de beijar a mulher que amava, apaixonadamente, beijo esse que foi prontamente correspondido por Roxiel.

- Também sigo te amando, Roxiel. – Sussurrou. – Agora finalmente podemos estar juntos.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Isso é impossível, Itachi.

- Por quê? Por que não podemos estar juntos?

- Simplesmente porque você é o Czar Russo e eu sou Rosa Negra, a rainha dos piratas.

- Segues com a mesma resposta. – Disse, afastando-se dela. – Entenda, Roxiel, que eu seria capaz de deixar tudo se fosse para tê-la. Faria o que fosse preciso para isso.

- Eu jamais poderia deixar isso acontecer.

- Por que és tão egoísta?

- Não sou eu a egoísta, Itachi. É você. Somos líderes. Você governa a Rússia inteira, seu povo necessita de você. E eu, eu sou a rainha dos piratas, os meus me necessitam, agora mais do que nunca.

- A Rússia tem a Óbito, meu primo. Seria um grande governante. E os piratas tem seu filho como líder em potencial.

- Esqueça isso, Itachi. Você não sobreviveria como um de nós e eu tampouco sobreviveria à vida na corte.

- Roxiel…

- É assim que as coisas têm que ser, Itachi.

- Não. Não a deixarei partir outra vez.

- Entenda que nada nos une... O único e verdadeiro que poderia fazê-lo está morto agora. Esqueça. Esqueça-me.

- Não me peça essas coisas impossíveis.

* * *

Gaara e seus irmãos já haviam recebido a notícia da captura da rainha pirata e decidiram ir ao encontro do Falcão Vermelho e do Ankoku. Em qualquer outra circunstância, teriam ignorado e mudado o rumo, mas Gaara dependia de Roxiel, pois ela ainda não o havia nomeado como um dos candidatos ao título de sucessor e se ela morresse, seria provável que Sasuke fosse eleito o novo rei pirata. E isso, Gaara não podia permitir.

* * *

O soberano da Inglaterra se encontraba em um dos camarotes em companhia de André, o falso Naruto, que havia lhe contado toda a história acerca da Serpente branca.

- Não acredito que fui tão estúpido. – Irritou-se consigo mesmo.

- Não se mortifique, majestade. Orochimaru é extremamente astuto e já enganou inclusive o próprio Barba Vermelha.

- Ainda sim meu irmão ainda está em mãos dos franceses... É possível que esteja morto agora.

- Quem disse que estou morto, seu tonto? – Perguntou Naruto em um tom irritado.

- Naruto! Está vivo!

- Claro que estou… - Mas o loiro não pôde prosseguir, já que seu irmão o abraçou tão forte que quase perdeu o equilíbrio.

- Christian... Não consigo respirar...

- Desculpe-me. Mas então… O que você faz aqui?

Naruto suspirou. Tinha muito o que explicar a seu irmão. Só esperava que ele entendesse e não o odiasse, ou odiasse Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke adentrou o camarote de William, já desperto. Estavam a sós, a pedido do filho de Roxiel.

- Então, você é William.

- E você, meu sobrinho. – Sorriu. – A imagem viva de seu pai.

- Meu pai?

- Itachi, o Czar Russo.

Continua

* * *

Up up. Valeu pelas reviews!


	23. Vamos por nossa rainha!

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Vamos por nossa Rainha_

Sasuke manteve silêncio ante a revelação. Encarou o tio por alguns segundos para então falar.

- Não me interessa que idiota seja meu pai, agora... Falemos do que realmente importa, de acordo?

William ficou perplexo diante daquela impertinente resposta. Realmente foi uma surpresa.

- Agora, inútil... – Disse Sharingan em um tom que gelou o sangue de William. – Diga-me, para onde essa serpente idiota levou minha mãe?

- Não estou certo, mas é possível que a tenham levado para umas ilhas no Equador, na América do Sul. São pouco conhecidas, visto que foram descoberta faz alguns anos.

- E como é que você as conhece?

- Orochimaru me manteve prisioneiro em uma delas.

- Poderia nos guiar até lá?

- Sim.

- Bom. Então fale com Perna de Pau e Karin e dê-lhes as indicações necessárias.

William sorriu ao perceber o quanto Sasuke se parecia com Roxiel, em todos os sentidos. Suspirou ao recordá-la e se sentiu culpado pela captura da irmã.

- O que espera? Um convite? – Perguntou Sasuke impaciente.

William não respondeu, o que irritou Sharingan.

- Não me importa se você é irmão de minha mãe, você será tratado aqui como um tripulante comum. Se não acatar minhas ordens, considerarei traição e como traidor será tratado. E acredite, querido tio – Ironizou, aproximando o rosto do rosto de William. – Não sou nada condescendente com traidores.

William tornou a sorrir.

- Decerto, você é o retrato vivo de sua mãe. Será uma honra e obedecerei suas ordens com orgulho.

- Então faça isso agora.

- Sim, capitão.

* * *

- Não. Não acredito. – Indignou-se Christian. – Estou certo de que ele te forçou. Não foi assim, Naruto? – O menor guardou silêncio. - Responda! – Disse, tomando-o pelos ombros com certa violência.

- Christian, está me machucando.

Ao perceber o que fazia, o governante o soltou rapidamente.

- Olhe nos meus olhos e diga-me se é verdade ou não.

- Christian... É verdade. – Disse com a voz segura. – Estou esperando uma criança de Sasuke, e eu o amo.

- Mas... Como? Como isso aconteceu? Como foi que você terminou nas mãos desse bastardo?

- Nunca estive nas mãos dos franceses. Rosa Negra planejou tudo isso, de modo a evitar a aliança entre Inglaterra e França, que lhe seria prejudicial.

- Esse demônio… - Grunhiu. – Maldita seja, ela é a responsável. – Sussurrou mais para si do que para seu irmão. – Me alegra que Orochimaru a tenha capturado. Tomara que a mate, essa cachorra... – Mas Christian não foi capaz de concluir a enxurrada de maldizeres, uma vez que um recém chegado Sasuke lhe dedicou um soco no rosto, o que lhe fez cair no chão.

- Volte a se referir à minha mãe com essa insolência, e eu juro que conhecerá a pior das mortes. – Sibiliou.

- Seu miserável, bastardo! – Maldisse, levantando do chão. Limpou o sangue que escorria dos lábios com as costas da mão e preparou-se para devolver o golpe, mas foi interrompido por Naruto que pôs-se entre ele e Sasuke.

- Sasuke, Christian! Não briguem, por favor! – Pediu em desespero. – Não façam isso... – Algumas esparsas lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

Sasuke olhou para o loiro e se aproximou dele. Limpou suas lágrimas em um gesto que denotou claramente um grande amor por Naruto, para o espanto do rei inglês.

- Acho melhor você descansar. – Disse ternamente o moreno para logo dar-lhe as costas. – Não é bom para você e para meu filho que se desgaste dessa forma.

Christian estava sem fala. Era aquele homem o temível demônio dos olhos negros? Era, decerto, um erro. Um homem que demonstrava tamanha ternura não condizia com aquele monstro sedento por sangue de quem todos falavam.

* * *

- Olá, Kakashi. Há tempos não nos vemos. – Sorriu o moreno. Ao seu lado estava Neji.

- O que vocês querem?

- Preciso falar com Sasuke. Esse aqui é Neji Hyuuga, filho de Constance.

- Sasuke está no Falcão Vermelho.

- Poderia nos levar até ele? Pretendemos ajudar a resgatar Roxiel.

* * *

- Roxiel, onde acha que nos levarão?

- É provável que lhe matem, quanto a mim... Estou segura de que essa serpente rasteira me entregará à justiça espanhola. – Ponderou com uma calma não condizente com a situação.

- Isso não a preocupa?

- O quê?

- Estar encarcerada e à beira da morte.

- Não. – Disse com tranqüilidade. – Não é a primeira vez que estou diante dessa situação. Se o oceano decide que é minha hora, assim será.

- Roxiel...

- Mas tentarei uma maneira de tirá-lo daqui, não se preocupe... Majestade.

* * *

- Se Roxiel soubesse do que estamos a ponto de fazer, com certeza se irritaria conosco. – Sentenciou Henry com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- Sem dúvidas. – Concordou Perna de Pau. Kakashi assentiu. Um pouco mais adiante dali, Sasuke, William, Sai, Gaara e seus irmãos encontravam-se reunidos, planejando como se sucederia a operação resgate.

Não foi difícil para os presentes se lembrar do dia em que Roxiel deixou de ser princesa para se converter em rainha.

**Flash Back**

_Um grupo de piratas de várias partes do mundo estava reunido em volta de uma grande mesa retangular, a qual tinha em cima de si um mapa do mundo conhecido até então. Sentada na cabeceira estava Roxiel, e ao seu lado, Kakashi, Perna de Pau e Morgan. _

_Um dos ocupantes do recinto, o que se encontrava no outro extremo da mesa, levantou-se. Tinha longos cabelos de cor verde, olhos de mesma cor e tez clara. _

_- Por decisão unânime, o conselho decidiu que Roxiel, também conhecida como Rosa Negra, seja proclamada como a nova líder dos piratas. _

_A aludida se levantou, olhou para cada um dos ocupantes da sala e começou a falar:_

_- Companheiros, amigos... Sou muito grata por haverem me concedido tamanha honra e a aceito com gosto. Sem embargo, preciso comunicar algo importante: ser a cabeça deste conselho não me faz a peça mais importante. Pelo contrário. Diferentemente de vocês e cada irmão pirata não presente aqui, sou facilmente substituível, como podem observar. – Asseverou, apontando para os quadros de cada rei pirata, pendurados pela sala. – Por isso mesmo, irmãos e irmãs, quero dizer-lhes que até que o pai oceano me chame, lutarei e viverei para que a irmandade pirata não pereça. _

_Roxiel guardou silêncio. Aquelas palavras eram lentamente dissecadas pelo grupo presente: as palavras de uma verdadeira rainha._

**Fim Flash Back**

- Na verdade, Roxiel é uma mulher incrível. – Disse Morgan.

- De fato. – Apoiou Kakashi,

* * *

Sasuke adentrou o aposento que compartilhava com Naruto. Sentou-se na cama, onde o loiro repousava.

- Sasuke, o que aconteceu?

- Foi decidido que iremos resgatar minha mãe. Partiremos imediatamente. – Naruto abriu a boca para retrucar, mas foi interrompido. – Você e seu irmão ficarão aqui em Sulú.

- Não! Eu vou com você!

- De jeito nenhum. – Disse em tom sério. – Não o porei em perigo. Por isso, ficará aqui. Mas não se preocupe, deixarei um grupo de pessoas encarregadas de proteger você e seu irmão.

- Mas... E você? – Choramingou o loiro, com lágrimas já escorrendo por suas bochechas. – Não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça... Não quero! – Disse, abraçando o pirata e pondo-se a chorar amargamente. – Não quero perdê-lo.

- Não me perderá. Não morrerei, pois tenho uma forte razão para retornar. – Disse ternamente, beijando os lábios de seu amante de maneira doce, carinhosa. Separaram-se quando já lhes faltava ar. Sasuke levou uma mão ao ventre do inglês. – Ou melhor - acrescentou – duas poderosas razões para retornar.

Naruto sorriu, ainda com lágrimas no rosto e o beijou mais uma vez.

- Promete que voltará bem?

- Prometo.

Naruto guardou silêncio e apoiou a cabeça no peito do moreno. Permaneceu assim por algum tempo, gozando da segurança que a presença de Sasuke oferecia. Isso foi o suficiente para fazer com que um sono agradável imperasse e, dessa forma, o loiro acabou adormecendo ali mesmo.

- Não se preocupe, amor. Regressarei e prometo que, quando o fizer, direi o quanto o amo. – Sussurrou Sharingan, enquanto acomodava cuidadosamente o loiro em sua cama. – É uma promessa. – Asseverou, para então sair do aposento.

Logo partiria para resgatar sua mãe.

_Continua..._


	24. Em mãos do inimigo

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko(_underline_)sayo ( http / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid _sinal de igual_1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer:**Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Naruto tem dono, mas o Sasuke ta livre pra ser meu (6).

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Em mãos do inimigo_

Naruto, o irmão e Neji foram deixados na Ilha Sulú, baixo os cuidados de Perna de Pau, Juugo, Suigetsu, Karin – a qual não ficou nem um pouco contente com a ideia -, André, que decidira permanecer com o grupo, os irmãos de Gaara e mais um punhado de homens.

- Acalme-se, garoto. De modo algum você é um incômodo. – Disse Perna de Pau. – Além disso, ficar nervoso assim não é bom para o bebê.

- Não posso evitar, me sinto impotente de não poder fazer nada para ajudar Sasuke dattebayo.

- Ajudar o Sharingan? – Zombou Karin. – O que um pirralho mimado como você poderia fazer para ajudá-lo?

Tanto Christian quanto Naruto estiveram a ponto de retrucar o comentário com umas boas verdades, mas André se adiantou.

- Pelo menos ele é bom o suficiente para ter a afeição de Sharingan sem recorrer a meios patéticos como alguém aqui fez. Você só parou na cama do capitão porque ele estava tão bêbado que o rum distorceu a noção da beleza alheia dele.

- Golpe baixo. – Riu Suigetsu.

- Calem-se, idiotas. – Vociferou a mulher. – Isso é entre o moleque e eu.

- Karin, pare de se comportar como uma criança. – Interveio Temari. – Adeque-se ao que o seu dever pede.

A aludida encarou Temari com raiva, mas não tinha o poder nem a imprudência de contradizê-la, afinal, a loira era uma das mais cruéis e sanguinárias piratas dos sete mares.

* * *

O grupo de resgate saiu de Sulú. Sasuke e William estavam a bordo do Falcão Vermelho, enquanto Kakashi e Morgan conduziam o Ankoku. Por último, Sai e Gaara iam no navio deste.

- Se formos por esta rota, o caminho será encurtado pela metade. – Disse William, sinalando um ponto no mapa.

- Percebe-se que você esteve preso por muito tempo. – Irritou-se Sasuke. – Essa rota está infestada tanto de ingleses quanto de franceses.

- Ainda sim, é a rota mais rápida.

- Mas de nada adianta ser um grupo de resgate e morrer na metade do caminho.

- Então o que sugerem?

- Podemos usar a rota de Corzo. – Opinou Ibiki.

- Não. Existem corsários que apóiem Orochimaru. – Comentou William. – Se a usamos, é certo que algum de seus subordinados poderia nos ver e o colocariam de sobreaviso.

- Isso não importa. – Disse Sasuke. – O mais provável mesmo é que ele já esteja nos aguardando.

- Sim, é o mais provável, sobrinho. Mas, ainda sim, o melhor seria que eles não soubessem de onde atacaremos. É melhor reduzir qualquer risco, de modo a evitar que machuquem Roxiel.

- O que você sugere, então?

- Usar essa rota. Nos atrasaremos uns dois meses, mas pelo menos evitaremos que nos descubram.

- Pode ser. Mudem de curso e avisem o idiota do Gaara. E o Kakashi.

* * *

-Gaara... aah... mais rápido.. ahh...

O ruivo entrava e saía do interior de Sai em um rápido frenesi, fazendo com que estremecesse de prazer.

-Ahhh, Sai...

Os dois continuaram assim durante um bom tempo até que, por fim alcançassem o clímax, um dentro do amante e este entre ambos.

- Você continua sendo o melhor de todos os meus amantes. – Ronronou Gaara.

Sai nada respondeu. Adorava fazer sexo com Gaara, mas odiava quando o ruivo lhe comparava com os outros.

- Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Gaara ao vê-lo levantar-se da cama e começar a se vestir. Sai não respondeu a pergunta. – Posso saber por que a repentina irritação?

- Não estou irritado. – Respondeu quando terminou de se vestir. – Nos vemos mais tarde.

Sai se retirou do aposento, batendo a porta com força.

Gaara bufou, irritado. Odiava quando Sai se comportava daquela forma. Vestiu-se lentamente, pensando que depois o moreno esqueceria aqueles ciúmes estúpidos. O mais importante naquele momento era se concentrar em resgatar Roxiel, para que ela o nomeasse como candidato ao posto de rei dos piratas.

* * *

- Espero que você e seu "amigo" desfrutem o seu novo lar. – Disse Orochimaru a Roxiel, que estava algemada tanto nas mãos quanto nos pés. Ambos se encontravam na proa do barco, observando um punhado de ilhas que parecia crescer à medida que o navio avançava.

- Essas ilhas foram descobertas faz pouco tempo, ainda que seu descobridor tenha sofrido um pequeno acidente e não pôde revelar sua existência.

- Em outras palavras, você o matou. – Traduziu Roxiel, ao observar o sorriso maligno de Orochimaru.

- Digamos que somente o libertei de seu sentimento.

- Não dou a mínima pra história dessa ilha, ou de seu descobridor.

- É uma pena que sua majestade não tenha interesse em conhecer um pouco sobre o seu novo lar.

- Por que você não evita todo esse drama e me entrega logo para os espanhóis?

- Dessa forma você me ofende, Roxiel. – Disse em uma falsa tristeza. – Eu seria incapaz de fazer algo assim com a rainha dos piradas, a minha rainha.

Rosa Negra o encarou pela primeira vez desde que retiraram a venda de seus olhos.

- Então, você pretende me eliminar pessoalmente? – Perguntou em tom desafiador, sem o menor sinal de medo na voz. – Se é assim, melhor fazer logo. Já estou cansada de olhar pra essa cara horrorosa sua.

- Lamento decepcioná-la, querida, mas você seguirá admirando minha cara horrorosa até que eu finalmente tenha em mãos o rei Christian e o irmão.

- E você acha que o meu filho lhe entregará os dois? – Zombou. – Deve estar ainda mais louco do que pensei. Por acaso você acha que o meu filho libertará os dois com tanta facilidade, quando pode obter um bom resgate por eles?

- E você por acaso não acha que o seu querido filho seria capaz disso quando só precisa entregá-los a mim para resgatar sua querida mãe?

- Você se esquece que eu sou substituível? Qualquer outro pode tomar o meu posto, além disso, já fui capturada e, portanto, não sou considerada como um membro importante ou necessário para os piratas.

- Ah, minha querida Roxiel, mas você acha que isso importa para o _seu _filho?

Rosa Negra não respondeu, já que sabia que era muito possível que Sasuke tentasse resgatá-la. Mas ainda guardava esperanças de que ele se esquecesse dela e pudesse tomar seu lugar como o líder dos piratas.

* * *

Christian socou a mesa com violência e irritação, sem sequer abalar Kankuro, que não se esforçava nem em olhá-lo.

- Se já terminou o show, "majestade", sugiro que termine de comer. – Disse.

Christian lhe dedicou um olhar assassino.

- Christian, por favor, não se altere. – Pediu Naruto com seriedade.

- Ouça bem, garoto, talvez no seu reino você seja a autoridade máxima... – Começou Perna de Pau, falando com um tom de voz tranquilo. – Mas atualmente você está entre piratas, e aqui quem dá as ordens é Sharingan. E ele ordenou que por motivo algum permitíssemos que um de vocês deixasse a ilha. E é isso que faremos.

- Pouco me importa que esse idiota seja o rei ou outra coisa. Ordeno que nos deixem ir!

- Majestade, acalme-se, por favor. – Foi a vez de Neji se manifestar.

- Não me diga o que devo fazer, seu maldito traidor! – Gritou mais furioso.

- Já basta, Christian! – Respondeu Naruto em mesmo tom. – Entende de uma maldita vez que atualmente não estamos na nossa casa e por isso devemos acatar as ordens deles!

Os irmãos se encararam com irritação, para logo o mais velho se levantar e se retirar daquele lugar, que no passado havia sido uma taberna.

- Já vai tarde. – Comentou Kankuro, para logo dar um gole na bebida que tinha em mãos.

Naruto se levantou com intenção de seguir o irmão, mas Temari o deteve.

- Acho melhor deixá-lo sozinha por enquanto... Considerando a irritação dele, é capaz de ele o machucar, mesmo sem querer... E você não vai querer acabar sem irmão, né?

- Mas eu preciso falar com ele...

- Sim, falarás quando ele se acalmar. Por enquanto termine de comer. – Disse perna de pau.

* * *

- Roxiel… - Disse Itachi ao vê-la adentrar a cela. – Está tudo bem? Esse idiota te fez alguma coisa?

- Estou bem. – Respondeu enquanto se sentava no chão sujo. – Estamos próximos de umas ilhas... Orochimaru nos manterá nelas até que Sasuke lhe entregue os ingleses.

- Então o seu filho os entregará mesmo?

- Não. Sasuke sofre do mesmo mal que eu. – Comentou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Depois de tudo, a maçã nunca cai perto da árvore.

- Que mal?

- O meu filho está apaixonado pelo príncipe e eles esperam um filho. – Respondeu. – Então acho bom que você se acostume à nova vida.

- Mas você acredita mesmo que ele não fará nada para salvá-la?

- Eu pelo menos espero que não. Se ele fizesse isso, acabaria arriscando a vida do moleque inglês e do meu neto. – Disse com seriedade. – Com certeza o plano de Orochimaru será aprisionar o rei e depois dizer que ele morreu tragicamente. Depois chantagearia o príncipe e com isso o obrigaria a se casar com ele, fazendo com que todos acreditem que o bebê que ele espera é dos dois... E depois quando nascesse, Orochimaru mataria tanto Naruto quanto o bebê e faria parecer um acidente, algo do tipo.

- Por que toda essa certeza?

- Porque isso é o que eu faria se estivesse no lugar dele.

Itachi a olhava com surpresa. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela doce e terna jovem de por quem era perdidamente apaixonado havia anos era a mesma que, naquele momento, se encontrava diante dos seus olhos, que falava da morte de inocentes como quem fala do clima ou de outras trivialidades.

- Você seria capaz disso?

- A vida de um pirata está cheia desse tipo de decisão, Itachi. – Disse sem encará-lo. – Esse é o meu mundo: um mundo cheio de brutalidade, crueldade, sangue, onde sobreviver é o ais importante.

Itachi se calou. Virou as costas para a mulher e se sentou em um outro canto da cela, distante da Rainha Pirata.

* * *

- Orochimaru-sama… - Chamou Kabuto. – Você acredita que Sharingan aceitará a troca? Pelo que ouvi, ele é inclusive mais cruel que a própria mãe.

- Ele fará sim, meu querido Kabuto. Depois de tudo, é a mãezinha dele que está em minhas mãos.

Orochimaru sorriu com crueldade. Tinha toda a certeza do mundo que dessa vez nada se oporia aos seus planos, já que com Rosa Negra em suas mãos, nada poderia dar errado.

- Kabuto, quando chegarmos às ilhas, quero que você organize uma escolta para nossos queridos "convidados", já que não queremos que nada de mal aconteça a eles enquanto estiverem aqui, certo?

- Como quiser, capitão. – Disse e em seguida se retirou.

Orochimaru pegou um copo e se serviu com um pouco de vinho. Bebeu o conteúdo brindando a sua próxima vitória.

* * *

- Não se preocupe, minha irmã… Eu a resgatarei. – William disse para si.

Roxiel o havia salvado das garras daquela serpente e agora era a sua chance de retribuir o favor, e assim o faria: resgataria a irmã das mãos do inimigo.

_Continua_

_

* * *

_

_NT: _Querem a boa noticia? Faltam cinco capítulos pra fic terminar, o que é um milagre. Aos leitores que sobreviveram à minha procrastinação doentia, falta pouco. Vocês são heróis que nem o Alfred, nosso dear America (alguém aqui já assistiu Hetalia: Axis Powers? Não? Pois assistam. É tudo). Agradeço aos leitores por continuarem acompanhando :)


	25. Início do ataque

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko (_underline_) sayo ( http : / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid (_sinaldeigual_) 1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer: **

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Início do ataque_

Christian saiu da taverna cheio de fúria, irritado com tudo e com todos, principalmente consigo mesmo, por haver sido tão idiota a ponto de se deixar enganar por Orochimaru.

- Majestade. – Foi só quando o chamaram que Christian percebeu que já havia chego ao posto de vigilância, onde o loiro de olhos verdes, André, se encontrava. – Algo errado?

- Ah, é você. – Disse o rei. André não precisou de esforço para perceber a irritação do monarca inglês e suspeitando saber a razão, sorriu.

- A partir do momento em que lhes oferecem o pagamento em ouro, nenhum deles se atreveria a contradizer as ordens de Sharingan.

- Por quê? Por que vocês são tão fiéis a eles?

- São as leis que nos dita a irmandade.

Christian guardou silêncio por um momento.

- Posso perguntar algo?

- Claro.

- Por que você se fez passar pelo meu irmão? Queria morrer?

- Nem Sharingan, nem a capitã queriam por em perigo o seu irmão, então me ofereci para 'substituí-lo'.

- Mas por quê?

- Para que eu pudesse me aproximar daquela serpente e cortar-lhe a garganta.

- Você odeia tanto a própria vida?

- Pelo menos eu o levaria comigo para o inferno. – Disse com fúria.

O monarca decidiu que seria prudente abandonar o assunto. Fixou o olhar no mar, especificamente em um navio, ainda distante, mas suficientemente visível no horizonte. Sorriu.

- Não se preocupe, majestade, esses são amigos.

- Quem são?

- É o Rackman. Suas capitãs são Anney Bonny, ou Boon, como a chamamos, e Mary Read. Certamente Sharingan as encontrou pelo caminho e as enviou como apoio.

Christian franziu o cenho, irritado pelo fato de cada vez mais está cercado por piratas. Isso definitivamente não lhe agradava nem um pouco.

* * *

As duas piratas recém-chegadas não deixaram de esconder a empolgação pela descoberta da gravidez do jovem príncipe.

- Vai ficar uma gracinha com a barriga proeminente. – Disse Bonny.

- Concordo, Boon. – Endossou a amiga.

O comportamento das mulheres causou estranhamento para os presentes. Não muito depois, Lee e Temari adentraram o local.

- Monocelha¹! – Exclamaram ambas ao verem o moreno.

Lee as encarou com horror. Sua efusividade e sua semelhança na maneira de atuar e de se comportar eram sinal de desordem pela frente. Era como diziam, elas não quebravam um prato, mas sim a louça inteira.

- Anney, Mary. – Alertou Perna de Pau. – Deixem o rapaz em paz, ele já está traumatizado o suficiente com as duas pelo simples fato de haver viajado uma vez em seu navio.

- Mas não estamos fazendo nada. – Defenderam-se.

- Mantenham-se longe dele, sua dupla de malucas. – Disse Temari.

- Você é uma estraga-prazer, Tema-chan. – Reclamou Bonny.

- Mas tudo bem, não nos aproximaremos do monocelha. – Complementou Mary.

- Em vez disso, brincaremos com o loirinho! – Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Nem ousem encostar no meu irmão. – Vociferou Christian.

- Seus chatos.

* * *

- Sobrinho. – William o chamou, encostado na porta do aposento. – Chegamos.

- O Ankoku e Suna estão em suas posições?

- Sim. Só esperam a sua ordem para atacar.

- Envie uma mensagem: atacaremos ao amanhecer.

- Sim!

* * *

Itachi e Roxiel já estavam naquela ilha fazia algumas semanas. Ambos encontravam-se na cabana que servira de prisão para William, enquanto esteve refém de Orochimaru naquele local.

- Alguma coisa errada? – Perguntou Rosa Negra.

- Roxiel, eu... Eu queria fazer uma pergunta. – Comentou indeciso, olhando para um ponto fixo no ombro da rainha.

- Prossiga.

- Por que você simplesmente não deixou que o bastardo me matasse?

A mulher desviou o olhar.

- Não podia permitir que ele o machucasse. Prometi que iria tirá-lo daqui e cumprirei.

Itachi queria perguntar mais.

- Está na hora de fazer os curativos. – Disse o moreno, aproximando-se dela.

- Obrigada, mas faço sozinha.

- De jeito nenhum. Agora fique quieta e me deixe trabalhar.

- Tá, como quiser.

* * *

Uma grande explosão alertou a todos os que nesse momento dormiam tranquilamente.

- Orochimaru-Sama! – Chamou Kabuto, adentrando os aposentos do outro de forma alarmada.

- O que está acontecendo?

- O Navio, Orochimaru-sama!

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou, começando a se preocupar.

- Explodiram-no.

- O QUÊ?

O som dos canhões e de gritos invadiu o lugar. Sharingan havia começado o ataque.

_Continu__a..._

_

* * *

Up, up! _Agradeço pelas reviews, elas me encorajam! Estamos na reta final da fanfic - _cof cof JÁ PASSOU DA HORA cof cof_


	26. Batalha final

**Título**: O príncipe dos piratas

**Autora:** youko(_underline_)sayo ( http / www. slasheaven. com / viewuser. php? uid _sinal de igual_1374)

**Tradutora**: Kuroyama Izumi

**Classificação**: M

**Resumo:** Sasuke é o neto do grande barba vermelha, o pirata mais temido dos sete mares. Um dia, seus homens seqüestram o príncipe Naruto, o filho do rei de um dos mais poderosos países da época, que viajava para encontrar seu prometido. Será que o seqüestrado se apaixonará por seu raptor? Ou Naruto morrerá nas mãos do príncipe pirata?

**Disclaimer:**Fanfic sem fins lucrativos. Naruto tem dono, mas o Sasuke ta livre pra ser meu (6).

**Alerta:** Slash, Universo Alternativo, Mpreg, Violação/Non-Con, tortura.

**Obs:** Tenho o _total_ consentimento da autora para traduzir a fic. Os créditos vão todos para a perfeita criatividade dela!

_Ataque, resgate e batalha final_

O estrondo dos canhões e os gritos dos homens despertaram os prisioneiros Itachi e Roxiel.

- O que estará acontecendo? – Perguntou Itachi enquanto olhava através de uma pequena janela protegida por grades da porta.

- Decerto é um ataque. – Disse Roxiel se aproximando dele. – Espero que não seja quem penso ser.

- Você quer dizer seu filho?

- Sim. Às vezes ele é completamente teimoso. – Suspirou. – Se coloca alguma ideia na cabeça não há força na terra ou no mar que o faça mudar de ideia.

- Então é um teimoso que nem você. – Atestou, recebendo um olhar de ódio em troca. – Você sabe que é verdade.

- Esquece. Aproveitemos a confusão para fugir.

- Como?

- Parece que a coroa esvaziou seu cérebro, Itachi. – Zombou. – Por acaso esqueceu de nossa aventura juntos?

Itachi sorriu. Era verdade: aquela não era a primeira vez em que se encontrava naquela situação e, como da vez anterior, tinha certeza que conseguiriam escapar, pois com ele estava a filha do Barba Vermelha, a famosa Rosa Negra, a rainha pirata e, além disso, o próprio príncipe pirata viera por sua mãe. Assim não tinha com o que se preocupar, já que era certo que não demoraria muito para estar novamente em seu palácio, desfrutando uma boa dose de vodca.

* * *

O sangue e o cheiro de pólvora se misturavam ao som dos mosquetes e gritos de ambos os lados que tão logo o campo de batalha se viu manchado pelo vermelho do sangue e coberto por cadáveres.

- Sasuke! – Chamou Sai, no momento em que retirava a espada do corpo sem vida de um inimigo. – Procure Roxiel, nós nos encarregamos do resto!

- Então deixo por sua conta. – Disse Sharingan para logo atravessar sua lâmina na garganta de um inimigo.

* * *

A porta da cabana utilizada como prisão se abriu violentamente. Do lado de fora estava a figura de William.

- Roxiel! – Aproximou-se da irmã e a abraçou como se sua própria vida dependesse daquilo.

- William... – Respondeu um tanto surpresa. Não esperava ver William, muito menos naquelas condições.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntou, separando um pouco os corpos. – Esse bastardo fez alguma coisa?

- William... O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ainda atônita.

- Boba! Por acaso você acreditava que o meu sobrinho e eu a deixaríamos nas mãos desse maldito?

- Sasuke, onde está Sasuke?

- Não sei, separamo-nos para cobrir uma área maior.

- Temos que encontrá-lo.

- Eu o procurarei. – Anunciou Itachi. – William, leve Roxiel. Ela tem um ombro ferido.

- Não irei! Tenho que cuidar de assuntos pendentes com certa serpente.

Itachi se aproximou da mulher e a golpeou na nuca, desacordando-a. De forma alguma estava disposto a iniciar uma discussão inútil com ela.

- O que deu em você? – Irritou-se William com a irmã em seus braços.

- Roxiel está ferida por minha culpa. Ela impediu que Orochimaru me matasse. Agora é minha vez de retribuir o favor.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Irei atrás de Sasuke. Seja ou não meu filho, é meu dever protegê-lo, por ser sangue da mulher que amo.

O irmão de Roxiel fechou os olhos e sorriu diante daquela resposta.

- Então pegue isto. – Sinalizou uma espada e uma arma de fogo. – E tenha cuidado.

- Você também, William.

* * *

Sasuke estava cara a cara com Orochimaru. Seus olhares eram desafiadores e ambos sustentavam suas espadas em mãos, prontos para duelar e mostrar qual dos dois sairia vitorioso.

- Então é você o sucessor de Barba Vermelha... O cruel e sanguinário Sasuke, mais conhecido como Sharingan.

- E você é o bastardo que ousou por as asquerosas mãos em minha mãe.

- Mas que vocabulário o seu, pirralho. – Zombou. – Sem dúvidas é filho de Roxiel.

Sharingan franziu o cenho em irritação.

- Lute!

* * *

- William! – Gritaram Kakashi e Morgan ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou o segundo.

- Roxiel... O que aconteceu? – Foi a vez de Kakashi perguntar, diante da inconsciência da mulher.

- Está tudo bem, mas devemos levá-la a um local seguro.

* * *

O golpe de Sasuke foi certeiro, atingindo a mão direita de Orochimaru.

- Interessante... – Disse a serpente lambendo o próprio sangue com um prazer sombrio. – Sabe, além de você somente uma pessoa foi capaz de me ferir. Alguma vez você se perguntou quem foi o responsável pelo fato de seu avô ter perdido um olho?

O olhar de Sasuke era puro ódio.

- Exatamente, fui eu o responsável. – Sorriu.

- Bastardo

- Junte-se a mim, Sasuke, e juntos poderemos fazer com que o mundo se ajoelhe a nossos pés.

- Não me interessa aliar-me com um lixo como você.

- Uma pena. Será um desperdício matá-lo.

* * *

Itachi corria por entre os arbustos, com toda a cautela necessária para que não fosse visto, o que não era difícil, já que todos se ocupavam com as batalhas ao seu redor.

- Onde está você, Sasuke? – Perguntou-se.

- Ora, não esperava encontrar o Czar por essas redondezas. – Comentou Kabuto.

Itachi o encarou com seriedade.

- Você é aquele cachorrinho de Orochimaru... Kabuto, não é?

O aludido sorriu e assentiu.

- É uma grande honra que vossa majestade se lembre de meu nome, mas é uma pena que não viva para pronunciá-lo novamente.

* * *

Sasuke estava com um joelho no chão e com uma mão no ombro direito, o qual não cessava de sangrar. Orochimaru, diante dele, portava uma pistola que ainda esfumaçava em uma das mãos.

- Ora, isso é verdadeiramente desestimulante. Não esperava que o grande e temido Sharingan, príncipe pirata, fosse assim tão insignificante.

Sasuke o encarou furioso e se levantou, com certa dificuldade, empunhando novamente sua espada.

- Já vejo que você não se renderá. Era de se esperar de um dos descendentes do Barba Vermelha. Família teimosa.

- Juro que calarei essa sua boca de uma vez. – Rosnou.

Orochimaru só sorriu com mais escárnio, irritando ainda mais o outro.

- Vá em frente, Sasuke-kun. Cale "essa minha boca de uma vez".

A batalha recomeçou. Sasuke empreendia ferozes ataques com a espada, o que dava a Orochimaru somente o tempo de se defender. A velocidade dos ataques aumentava e aquilo assustou o serpente. Era como enfrentar um demônio.

- HAAAAA! – Gritou Orochimaru quando uma das investidas o atingiu em cheio.

- Ora, isso é verdadeiramente desestimulante. – Disse com frieza. - Não esperava que o célebre e temido Serpente Branca fosse assim tão insignificante. Morra da forma que você merece.

Sasuke atravessou a garganta de Orochimaru com a espada, matando-o com um só golpe.

* * *

Itachi estava atônito. Aos seus pés descansava o corpo de Kabuto em meio a uma poça de sangue. Ainda em choque, havia testemunhado a morte deste pelas mãos de William e Roxiel.

- Levante-se. – Disse William.

- Precisamos encontrar meu filho. – Roxiel disse, dando-lhes a costa e começando a caminhar. – Movam-se.

* * *

- Sasuke!

- Mãe… - A aludida o abraçou maternalmente. – Você está ferido.

- Não é nada. – Levou uma mão ao ombro ferido. – Um presente pra você, a propósito. – Disse, entregando-lhe a cabeça ensangüentada de Orochimaru.

Roxiel sorriu.

- Orochimaru... Você o matou. – Disse Itachi.

- Bom trabalho, filho! – Parabenizou a mãe com orgulho.

- Será melhor irmos. Provavelmente Kakashi e os demais já deram um fim na tripulação do Serpente.

- Caso contrário, só de ver a cabeça de seu capitão, sairão correndo. – Zombou Roxiel.

- Tomara. Quero voltar logo a Sulú.

- Acalme-se, Sasuke. Em breve você estará com o inglês e o seu bebê.

- Só espero chegar antes que nasça.

_Continu__a...

* * *

_

Sim, continua. Mais três infinitos epílogos pra vocês. Yay.

Agradeço muito pelas reviews e elas são sempre bem vindas.


End file.
